130 días que cambiaron la historia
by carolightsnake
Summary: Esta es mi visión personal de lo que ocurrió en ese periodo de tiempo que cierto señor insiste en hacer como que nunca paso...
1. Bienvenidos a mi hogar

**130 días que cambiaron la historia**

Hola. Escribí este fic porque no me llenaban los relatos de lo que ocurrió en ese espacio de tiempo desde que finalizó la batalla con Freezer y Vegeta deja la Tierra. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. Agradezco a ness valentine por ayudarme con la revisión. ¡Te pasaste!

Lo dividí en capítulos porque realmente era muy largo de leer.

Son todos bienvenidos y valoro mucho los comentarios que dejen.

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei y del Supremo Maestro Akira Toriyama.

 **Bienvenidos a mi hogar**

 **(Reglas básicas de convivencia)**

Cuando al fin llegó la nave bajó una mujer desesperada buscando a su hijo. Luego de eso todos comenzaron a subir. La primera en hacerlo fue Bulma que saludo con un gran abrazo a su padre

\- ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! No estaba muy segura de las coordenadas, ¡pero como siempre debo decir que eres un genio! No sabes cuánto los extrañé…

El viejo científico respondió con un afectuoso abrazo.

\- Cariño, nosotros también te extrañamos mucho. Ahora dime, que tal estuvo el viaje y además que hay de todas estas personas que llevaremos a casa.

Bulma lo miró como una niña descubierta haciendo una travesura

– Papá, el viaje estuvo increíble, llegando a casa les contaré los detalles, pero por ahora debo pedirte que por favor alojemos a estas personas en la casa por una temporada, ellos son del planeta Namekusei, se quedaron sin hogar y además necesitamos utilizar sus esferas del dragón para revivir a nuestros amigos.

El anciano la miro perplejo por sobre las gafas

– Ah, por eso no hay problema, no te preocupes… ¿y ese muchacho que viene con ustedes? Tu sabes que yo tengo muy buena memoria…sabes perfectamente que lo conozco de antes - le dio una mirada algo preocupada - ¿también vendrá a vivir con nosotros una temporada cierto?

El aludido justo subía a la nave y le dio una mirada de soslayo al anciano, solo parecía serio y evaluando la situación.

\- Papá, él es Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajin - Bulma dijo muy confiada a su padre para presentarlo y sin saber su apellido no encontró otra forma.

– Buenas tardes - dijo para su sorpresa. Acto seguido avanzó hacia el fondo de la nave y se sentó cruzando los brazos, mientras cerraba los ojos para relajarse. Ante esto los namekuseijin solo atinaron a sentarse lo más adelante y alejados posible de él.

Bulma y su padre lo miraron unos segundos, ella se volteó hacia su padre y le dijo en voz baja, aguantando una risilla:

\- No te preocupes por él, peleó junto a nosotros contra el malvado Freezer y tenemos un acuerdo – tras esto le guiñó un ojo cómplice a su padre quien relajó el ceño y se dispuso a despegar.

Después de unos minutos de tensión el ambiente comenzó a relajarse, de fondo se escuchaba el conversar de algunos namekuseijin, a Milk regañando a Gohan por haber perdido sus libros y Bulma conversaba con su padre sobre lo que había ocurrido en la Corporación durante su ausencia, sabiendo que en casa su madre querría hablar de todo menos de trabajo.

\- Bulma - dijo Milk indicando con la cabeza hacia atrás de la nave - ¿no pensaste en lo peligroso que es haber invitado a ese monstruo a tu casa?

Bulma se volteó y la miró confundida hasta que se acordó de quién hablaba. No pudo evitar mirarlo por encima del hombro de la mujer que la interrogaba.

– Ay, Milk, tú te preocupas mucho por todo. Él no va a hacer nada malo, peleó de nuestro lado y ahora debemos considerarlo uno más de nosotros. Él tampoco tiene a donde ir… por ahora, supongo. Y si estaba invitando a los demás a mi casa ¿Cómo lo iba a dejar a su suerte? _"Además prefiero saber dónde está antes de que ande por ahí suelto haciendo alguna barbaridad solo por ocio_ " - terminó pensando para sí misma.

– Eres demasiado optimista e ingenua- remarcó Milk - ambas sabemos que la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana.

Vegeta, que escuchaba bastante bien la conversación abrió un poco los ojos _"así que esa es la mujer de Kakaroto… es una arpía chillona, mejor que se quede muerto, ajajajaja"_ No pudo evitar que se formara una leve mueca parecida a una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bulma ante las palabras de la morena se quedó pensativa unos momentos _"en cierta forma tiene razón… ¿qué voy a hacer si le dan ganas de conquistar el planeta aprovechando que ahora no está Gokú?… voy a tener que hacer alguna clase de trato con él… ¿pero cuál?"_

Terminó atormentándose, buscando alguna rápida solución en su cabeza. Su padre la vio por el rabillo del ojo y le preguntó - ¿Estás bien? Al parecer no soy el único que busca una solución a este pequeño "dilema"

Bulma lo miró desconcertada - No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que recordé a Yamcha, eso es todo. Y volviendo a ese "dilema" al que te refieres, no creo que haya problema, en serio - dijo no muy convencida de sus palabras.

Una hora más tarde llegaron a la Corporación. Increíblemente el primero en bajar fue Vegeta, que quedó asombrado con lo espacioso del lugar.

" _Vaya al parecer esta humana y su familia viven muy bien y bastante cómodos, no me haría mal descansar unos días aquí mientras encuentro la manera de hacerme más fuerte y derrotar a Kakaroto…"_ Tras él venían los namekuseijin. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mujer alta y rubia que para su sorpresa se le pegó tanto que lo hizo tensarse por completo.

– Hola, tú debes ser el novio de Bulma, ¡qué guapo eres y estás muy a la moda! – Vegeta la miró confundido – ¿qué estoy a la moda?

Su sorpresa solo duró un segundo, ya que divisó algo que llamó su atención.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo acercándose a un enorme objeto circular ubicado en el enorme jardín.

El señor Briefs se le acercó y le comentó – es una nave espacial, es la última que he hecho. Por cierto soy el señor Briefs, padre de Bulma y la mujer que ves allá es mi esposa, la señora Briefs. Quise comentártelo porque me informaron que pasarás una temporada con nosotros… - no alcanzó a terminar la frase y Vegeta ya había subido a la nave a inspeccionarla. _"Por lo visto si tenían la tecnología… vaya, creo que los subestime, segunda vez que cometo el mismo error" -_ Así que en una de estas viajó Kakaroto… - su hilo de pensamientos fue cortado por la rubia que apareció en la pantalla de los comandos que analizaba Vegeta.

\- Yuju, joven y apuesto Vegeta, ¡ven a tomar un refrigerio que preparé especialmente para ti!

Por segunda vez, Vegeta sintió como se le tensaba el cuerpo por completo y lo recorría un escalofrío por toda su columna, al parecer esta mujer provocaba que se paralizara en pánico. _"espero que no se le haga costumbre a esta hembra cortar mis pensamientos con esa voz chillona, aunque ya sé a quién salió la hija…"_ ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreírse, las dos mujeres eran muy parecidas en cuanto a la sensación de shock que le provocaban, era como si quedase indefenso tan solo de escucharlas hablar.

Descendió de la nave intentando no parecer cohibido.

La Sra. Briefs se le acercó y le ofreció la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Príncipe Vegeta de los Saiyajin, mi nombre es Bunny Briefs y soy la madre de Bulma… - terminó haciendo una reverencia, ya que según ella, a la realeza había que saludarla de esa manera.

Vegeta la miró desconcertado por un segundo y al siguiente respondió al gesto inclinándose levemente

\- Mucho gusto, Señora Briefs, aunque en realidad es Príncipe Vegeta de Vegetasei - "creo que definitivamente puedo acostumbrarme a esto…jajaja… atrapas más moscas con miel que con hiel, y no estaría de más hacerme el bien portado con esta familia para poder obtener información y quien sabe utilizar algo de su "tecnología espacial".

– Oh, disculpe, usted - dijo emocionada la señora.

\- No se disculpe, es un error común. Puede llamarme Vegeta a secas - respondió con algo de soberbia

Bunny lo invitó a pasar y le sirvió el refresco prometido, mientras él tomaba cómodamente asiento en la sala de estar, echando una mirada al lugar que sería su hogar por un tiempo…

Mientras tanto, Bulma se despedía de Milk, Ox Satán, Gohan y los demás, asegurándoles que les avisaría cuando llamaran a Shen Long. Cuando los vio perderse, junto a su padre llevaron a los namekuseijin al lugar donde los alojarían. Se había dispuesto la parte norte de la propiedad, al lado de donde estaba el gran jardín de las mascotas.

\- Espero que estén cómodos aquí - les dijo el señor Briefs - hemos preparado para ustedes estas recámaras, no sé muy bien cómo eran sus hogares pero si tienen algún inconveniente no duden en darme aviso. En cuanto a las horas en que comemos les traeré un horario, a menos que ustedes dispongan de otra cosa. Lo que sea no duden en decírmelo.

\- Ustedes son realmente amables, pero nosotros solo necesitamos un lugar donde meditar y agua - respondió el patriarca - Todo está perfecto, agradecemos su hospitalidad. Ahora si nos disculpan, solo queremos organizarnos para descansar un poco.

El señor Briefs y Bulma se despidieron y se dirigieron hacia la construcción principal, que es donde está ubicada la casa.

Cuando avanzaban por el pasillo que conectaba a la casa, su padre le comentó:

\- ¡Son seres sorprendentes! Me pregunto si su metabolismo será parecido al de las plantas… es decir si harán fotosíntesis para alimentarse…

\- Yo pienso lo mismo, papá… en su planeta siempre era de día…

\- Interesante… les solicitaré permiso para hacerles una pruebas… espero que no se opongan.

\- No creo que se opongan. Son personas muy amables.

A Bulma le pareció ver una sombra en el jardín… "¿ _pero qué…?"_

\- Papá, te alcanzo enseguida, tengo algo que hacer antes...- le dijo tocándole el brazo, luego se apresuró por una de las mamparas y desapareció por entre las rosas que decoraban parte del jardín trasero.

Este jardín era de su madre, rodeados de las más diversas flores, varios caminos de cerámica blanca que venían de los distintos edificios se unían al centro en una pagoda usada para meditar por la rubia, decía que ese era su lugar de paz entre el caos de la vida de la ciudad. Bulma estaba a punto de alcanzar ese lugar cuando escuchó una voz tras de sí.

\- ¿Que planeas hacer?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras volteaba a ver al emisor de esa pregunta que, tenía que reconocer, también rondaba en su cabeza.

Cuando encontró los ojos de su interlocutor a cuatro metros en el aire, le respondió de manos en las caderas:

\- ¡Piccoro me asustaste! – una gota asomó en su cabeza. El extraterrestre rodó los ojos al cielo

\- Te pregunté ¿qué vas a hacer? Supongo que tienes un plan ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó otra vez descendiendo a su lado y cruzándose de brazos.

– Bueno, yo… pienso hacer un trato con Vegeta, ¿qué te parece?

– ¿Qué clase de trato? – insistió al ver que ella trataba de ganar tiempo eludiendo su pregunta.

– Ay, aún no lo sé… pero algo se me ocurrirá, déjame hablar con él primero para sondear el terreno, ¿vale? – una risilla nerviosa amenazó con escapársele.

El hombre frente a ella aún la atemorizaba, pero en ese momento sin saber porque sintió que iba a necesitar confiar en él ya que iba a requerir muuucha ayuda para con su huésped.

– Entonces, debo esperar a que hagas vida social con él para saber a qué atenernos, ¿QUE CLASE DE PLAN ES ESE? - se desencajó por un momento, luego agregó recuperando su pose anterior

\- Sabes perfectamente que es un hombre temperamental, tú misma lo comprobaste en Namek y además por lo visto cuando volvimos también demostró ser algo psicótico y bipolar. ¿Podrás tratar con "eso"?

Bulma lo miro estupefacta, era la misma conclusión a la que había llegado hace pocos minutos.

– Bueno, no me presiones, recuerda que soy una genio, algo se me ocurrirá…

Piccoro la miró con desconfianza, llevó sus dedos a su puente nasal y dejo escapar un suspiro, como si hubiese estado contando hasta diez o más, realmente le costaba trabajo confiar en aquella humana, sin embargo había mostrado ser capaz de estar a la par de los guerreros, no siendo fuerte pero ayudándolos con sus conocimientos en tecnología, así que por esta vez tendría que confiar, solo un poco.

– Está bien. Pero mientras me quedaré con los namekuseijin a vigilar que "nada malo" ocurra mientras elaboras "tu plan" - La miró a los ojos con una advertencia en ellos.

– Gracias, te prometo que no ocurrirá nada "malo" y que tus…familiares se mantendrán bien y de una pieza hasta que se marchen… - aseguró ella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tímida.

Él emprendió vuelo hacia el ala norte y Bulma suspiró mientras miraba hacia su casa… _"bien, ahora lo difícil"_ pensó y emprendió pesadamente el camino.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al entrar a la sala de su casa y ver a su padre, su madre y Vegeta, sentados tranquilamente bebiendo té, mientras ¿reían de algo? Estuvo tentada de salir y volver a entrar para cerciorarse de que no estaba alucinando. Avanzó tímidamente y los miró buscando de qué se había perdido.

– Bueno, veo que ya conociste más a fondo a mis padres… - dijo algo temerosa, pero enseguida se compuso - Vegeta, por si no lo sabías o recordabas mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, y soy la hija de este par de personas - miró la reacción de él con cautela, tratando de parecer lo más natural posible.

Vegeta la miró de arriba abajo y comentó

\- Vaya, terrícola, creo que llegas tarde, estuve compartiendo con tus padres y créeme qué ya sé bastante de ti, ¿cierto? - dijo buscando complicidad en los ancianos que comenzaron a reír ante el comentario de saiyajin.

– ¿QUEEEEE? ¿De qué se trata esto? Mamá, ¿no me digas que le mostraste algún álbum de fotos, por favor? – miró indignada echando chispas a su progenitora.

– Cariño, no te enojes, si sabes que es normal que una madre le muestre fotos de bebé de su hija al novio de ella… - respondió muy tranquila la aludida.

El señor Briefs tosió un poco y Vegeta la estudiaba para ver su reacción.

\- Querida, Bulma ya tiene un novio - dijo el anciano.

La señora lo miró extrañada y luego sonrió diciendo

\- Pero está muerto ¿no?

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreírse.

Bulma carraspeó.

– Vegeta, ¿podemos hablar en privado un momento? - le dijo lo más amable que pudo.

– ¿Por qué? Si yo lo estoy pasando muy bien con ellos, terrícola.

\- Por favor… - insistió ella apretando los dientes.

– Está bien, ya que lo pides de forma "tan amable" te acompañaré – y diciendo esto se retiró al jardín seguido por Bulma qué no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Antes de que salieran Bunny les dijo

– Tendré lista la cena para cuando regresen de arreglar sus asuntos de pareja, ¡hasta pronto joven Vegeta! - y tras esto desapareció hacia la cocina.

Bulma tenía una vena gigantesca en su sien y avanzaba dando zancadas detrás del saiyajin.

Ya estaba atardeciendo sobre la capital del Oeste. Vegeta dio unos pasos hasta estar cerca de la nave. Paró en seco y se cruzó de brazos sin voltear a verla.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus términos, terrícola?

Bulma frenó con sorpresa _. "¿Cómo sabía él que iba a ofrecerle un trato? No creo que sea telépata, ¿o sí? Tengo que responder luego, no venía preparada… necesito ganar tiempo…"_

– Bueno, por lo que veo ya te instalaste y conociste bien a mis padres… - soltó algo nerviosa.

\- Eso ya me lo habías dicho… ¿Me vas a contestar o no? - espetó sin voltear.

Ella se armó de valor y prosiguió

– Bueno, en vista de que estás cómodo aquí… vengo a reafirmarte que mientras que esperas hasta que revivamos a Gokú,… tendrás comida, una habitación y nadie te molestará… _"bien, Bulma, eso ha salido bien..."_

Vegeta la miró por encima del hombro sin voltear completamente, buscaba alguna trampa, algo de lo cual desconfiar

– ¿A cambio de…? – preguntó volviendo a mirar la nave.

Bulma lo miró un momento dubitativa para luego continuar más segura y en tono de amenaza

\- A cambio de que no amenaces, desmiembres ni mates a nadie mientras vivas aquí.

Vegeta se volvió mirándola con recelo mientras ponderaba la situación, _"No parece haber trampa en esto, parece un trato justo… igualmente debo hacer alguna exigencia o pareceré débil…"_

\- Me parece correcto, pero necesitaré algo en que entretenerme, tu sabes, el ocio podría alterarme realmente… – la miró a los ojos con una media sonrisa en sus labios, mientras hacía un ademán con su mano.

" _Esta negociación está difícil, debo pensar más rápido que él. Vaya si es inteligente el desgraciado…"_

Ella le respondió la sonrisa, cruzándose también de brazos y tratando de parecer lo más segura posible.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿No te parece suficientemente bueno vivir con TODAS las comodidades de este planeta, su excelencia?

La mirada de Vegeta se amplió, _"¿ésta débil humana me está retando? Vaya si tiene agallas, a otros por menos los hice añicos"_

– Bueno - dijo avanzando unos pasos- creo que tienes razón, pero si encuentro algo que me disturbe, créeme que no dudaré en hacerlo _desaparecer,_ ¿te parece bien?

Bulma lo miró a los ojos, estaban a un paso de distancia y sí que sentía algo de temor, sabía lo destructivo que podía ser el hombrecito aquel, pero no la iba a amedrentar, después de todo sabía un punto débil de él: lo sacaban de lugar las declaraciones escandalosas de su madre y ¿por qué no? las de ella, como cuando le dijo pequeño y lo invito a su hogar. " _Al parecer no tiene costumbre de tratar con mujeres, sé que eso lo pone nervioso…"_

Se relajó y mientras ponía un dedo en su propia mejilla mirando hacia arriba, pareciendo pensar por unos segundos, y agregó con algo de coquetería:

– Sí, creo que no habría problema, siempre y cuando me des aviso de que lo vas a destruir… – le guiño un ojo.

Horror. Al oír esto Vegeta carraspeó algo confundido, evaluó la situación y declaró volteando la mirada hacia la entrada de la propiedad.

– Sí, creo que es factible… - volvió a mirarla y agrego en tono de broma - ¿y para qué quieres aviso?

\- No tengo porque responder a eso, pero te lo diré, es para poder despedirme de lo que sea que vayas a destruir " _o para tomar nota y poder reemplazarlo después, jeje, que lista soy"_

\- Hmn, por supuesto _"seguro que es para convencerme de que no lo haga, pero como cree que me podrá detener con esa fuerza minúscula que tiene… o quién sabe, como va este juego quizá luego podré intercambiar cosas que destruiré por mas demandas, mjmjmj que listo soy"_

\- Algo más, príncipe. No puedes vagar libremente por TODOS los cuartos de la casa. Hay habitaciones que son destinadas al descanso de los que vivimos en esta casa y esos se respetan. Al igual que los laboratorios y las oficinas.

\- Comprendo. Lo mismo digo de cuando este meditando o entrenando.

\- No puedes divertirte aterrorizando ni a humanos ni a namekuseijin.

\- Entonces que no se me acerquen los vegetales con patas.

Bulma suspiró y continuó:

\- No destruirás ninguna pared ni mobiliario de mi casa.

\- Que no me atosigue la loca que tienes por madre.

Bulma lo miró con rencor mientras el saiyajin ampliaba su sonrisa.

– No le dirás loca a mi madre

– Esta bien… - poniéndose serio nuevamente - Que esa bola de pelos que estaba en la sala no se vuelva a subir sobre mí.

" _¿Tama, subiéndose a las piernas de este sádico? ¿Pero si ni a mí se me acerca? Gato del demonio."_

 _-_ Que respetes los horarios de comida de esta casa.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos, mientras la miraba fijamente.

\- Que nadie me moleste si estoy en mi habitación, ni siquiera para comer, pueden avisarme con un par de golpes a la puerta, yo bajaré cuando lo estime prudente.

Bulma hizo una pausa _"mi habitación, bajar… ¿no será que…? No, no puede ser, las habitaciones de huéspedes están en la planta baja…"_

– ¡Tiempo fuera!- dijo poniendo una mano sobre la otra - ¿en qué habitación vas a dormir?

Vegeta la miró entendiendo instantáneamente que iba a gozar viendo la cara de ella con la respuesta.

– Ya que estamos entrando en confianza, te daré unas pistas… - la miró divertido, mientras continuaba

\- Es una habitación bastante grande,… está en el segundo nivel del edificio principal,…

La boca de Bulma comenzó a desencajarse con cada pista.

– Déjame pensar… oh, sí. Tiene una vista muy buena hacia donde pasan los vehículos…-

Bulma no aguanto y gritó

– ¿LA LOCA DE MI MADRE TE DIO UN CUARTO JUNTO AL MÍO?

\- Argg, no es necesario gritar, pero… ¿ves que si está loca? - respondió soltando una sonora carcajada.

" _Como pudo, si ese es el cuarto que utiliza Yamcha cuando se queda en casa"_

\- Bueno - dijo Bulma, retomando la compostura - Solo yo le digo loca…ejem, volviendo a nuestro asunto no llamarás la atención de la gente, aún deben recordar tu anterior "visita" a nuestro planeta...

– Iré y vendré a mi gusto de este lugar…

" _¿Cree que soy tonta?"_

 _-_ Cuando mencioné no hacer daño, me refería tanto dentro como fuera de esta casa.

\- Que aburrida, pero está bien. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con destruir una que otra cosa por _ahí._

\- Siempre y cuando no esté vivo y no contenga seres vivos en su interior ni alrededores.

\- Por supuesto. Entonces, me dejarás usar esta nave… así no tendré que destruir nada en este planeta…

\- No lo creo, tendrás que pedírsela a mi padre.

\- Bueno, entonces ya es mía…

\- Mi padre no te la entregará, es la única que queda

\- Eso lo veremos… acaba de decirme que lo que yo necesite no dude en pedírselo…

\- Como digas, si con eso nos dejas en paz, idiota… - se le escapó a Bulma casi como un suspiro, pero para el agudo oído de él no pasó desapercibido.

\- ¿QUE DIJISTE?- a Vegeta se le asomó la vena de la sien, sin embargo respiró hondo y continuó con una voz ronca que hizo que Bulma retrocediera un poco y que por un momento temiera por su seguridad.

\- Para tu información, estúpida terrícola, voy a quedarme en la Tierra por el tiempo que falta para que vuelvan a la vida a ese inútil de Kakaroto y lo estaré esperando para hacerlo trizas y después destruiré este maldito planeta que tanto dolores de cabeza me ha dado - dijo apretando un puño frente a su rostro " _Así podré vengar mi orgullo de haber sido derrotado por ese montón de insectos"_

La muchacha suspiró y lo miró a los ojos. _"¿Por qué será tan idiota? ¿Acaso cree que podrá vencer a Gokú?, jajajaja, ni en un millón de años mi pequeño principito, aquí el que saldrá perdiendo eres tú… Vaya, jiji, Vegeta es solo un par centímetros más alto que yo, espera a que ande con tacones altos, desgraciado, te veré para abajo y te sentirás intimidado, jajajajaja"_

Bulma esbozó una sonrisa, con lo que confundió más al saiyajin que no entendía por qué si la estaba amenazando como es que se reía y no aparentaba temor en esos ojos _"¿azules? Ja, ni me había fijado en el color de sus ojos… Sí que se parecen físicamente a nosotros, solo que son inmensamente débiles… será imbécil esta mujer, se ríe cuando la amenazo, en este planeta están todos locos… o acaso ¿tendrá algún plan entre manos?... Tendré que ser cauteloso y hacerle creer que tiene mi confianza. Sigamos con algo gracioso para ver en qué termina esto…"_

Acortó la distancia que se había producido con su exabrupto anterior y sonrió de lado agregando:

\- Bien,… pues, andaré desnudo cuando quiera por la casa…

\- ¿QUE? Ni lo sueñes, mañana mismo solucionamos eso, si te refieres a que necesitarás ropa para cambiarte.

\- Es lo apropiado…

\- A propósito. No puedes espiarme cuando me esté bañando en la piscina…" _a ver qué respondes, pequeño"_

\- Si crees que yo tengo esos hábitos de clase baja, te equivocas. Además no eres mi tipo, te lo aseguro. _"Pero qué se cree… quién en su sano juicio querría verla desnuda… no, no te la imagines…mierda, demasiado tarde…"_

\- Le dirás a mi madre apenas entremos que no eres **mi novio**

-¿y por qué demonios haría eso? Sin embargo dime ¿qué es _un novio?_

\- ¿No lo sabes y te estabas haciendo pasar por uno? Novio es como le llamamos aquí en la Tierra a la pareja con la cual te unirás después en matrimonio por el resto de tu vida- respondió Bulma desviando la mirada, sin quererlo había recordado a Yamcha.

" _Por su reacción al parecer aun le tiene apego… mejor, más diversión para mi"",_ pensó con maldad animándose a seguir con su entretenimiento.

\- Comprendo. Pero ¿Por qué la quieres sacar de su burbuja y destruirle la felicidad de ver que su hija no se quedará _sola_ siendo vieja _?_ Por lo que supe tu novio está muerto… acaso… _"sé perfectamente que eres la mujer de uno de los idiotas que nos enfrentaron…"_

\- Ni me recuerdes el asunto, mira que me arrepentiré de haberte invitado.

\- Ya veo…" _esto será divertido"…_ entonces tu novio era uno de los insectos que se enfrentaron a nosotros, jajaja, vaya que coincidencia, déjame recordar _"sé perfectamente quien era…la mujer loca me lo mostró en esos libros"_... ¿era acaso el enano que explotó en Nappa?

Se llevó una mano a su quijada haciendo memoria.

\- … ¿O el de tres ojos?

La miró con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, esbozando una sonrisa de lado, cada gesto de él era recibido por una mirada cada vez más fiera de parte de la muchacha.

\- Tu compañero era al que mató el saibaiman, ¿verdad? - terminó su oración dando media vuelta para carcajearse.

Bulma no podía soportar tanta mofa a su orgullo, tomo aire y lo soltó _"tendré que aguantar, son sólo unos meses, paciencia Bulma, ya reviviremos Gokú y le pateará el trasero a este abusivo…"_

Se acercó y lo giró del hombro y al tenerlo de frente nuevamente le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, pestañeando un par de veces

\- Entonces ¿tenemos trato o no?… - preguntó extendiendo la mano.

Vegeta la miró confundido por un segundo, sin embargo, extendió la de él para cerrar el acuerdo.

\- Ah, una cosa más – continuó ella – no te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo, mira que aquí en la tierra tengo tanto estatus como el que tenías tú en tu planeta, ¿me oíste?

Vegeta al oír esto soltó la mano de Bulma.

– ¿QUÉ? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Bulma dio un zapatazo y entró de vuelta a la casa, mientras Vegeta se doblaba de risa en el jardín.

Dentro aun podía escuchar las carcajadas del saiyajin.

\- Uy, qué molesto. ¿Quién se cree que es para tratarme así?- decía en voz alta mientras se sentaba a la mesa

– Es un príncipe, hija, debes de entender, además tiene otras costumbres, recuerda que viene del mismo lugar que el apuesto Gokú. Vaya si te conseguiste un novio guapo esta vez… - le comentó su madre mientras terminaba de poner una cantidad enorme de platillos en la mesa.

– ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!

\- Ay, hija. Con ese genio no sé cómo tienes novio…

Bulma ya no cabía en sí de tantas humillaciones, primero Piccoro y su padre que no confiaban en ella, su madre enseñándole a ese idiota sus fotos de bebé en el primer día de conocerlo y el infeliz que se regodeaba con su desgracia de haber perdido a Yamcha ¿qué podía ser peor?

– ¿Me hablaban? - dijo una voz suave desde la puerta del comedor

\- Joven Vegeta, mi hija insiste en que ustedes no son novios, por favor ¿dime que no es cierto? – pregunto la señora con algo de esperanza

Vegeta se acercó a la mesa, eligiendo el que sería su lugar por el tiempo que permaneciera allí y le respondió

– Lo lamento, pero creo que todo fue un terrible mal entendido… debido a que no manejo muy bien las expresiones de este lugar… pero para su conocimiento YO no soy nada de esta mujer insoportable.

Bulma, se tapó la cara con ambas manos para no gritarle a su huésped.

La señora lo miró, se encogió de hombros y suspiró

– Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. Mi hija a veces es tan distraída que no sabe lo que tiene delante de las narices… siempre le digo que si sigue con ese carácter tan fuerte se va a quedar solterona…

Vegeta se sonrió. Bulma miró con furia mal disimulada a su madre.

El señor Briefs sacó a Tama de su hombro para sentarse a comer… "P _or lo visto esta será una temporada muy… interesante",_ pensó para sus adentros y se acomodó en su silla.

Una vez comenzada la cena Bulma vio que Vegeta no probaba nada.

\- ¿No tienes hambre?

\- Sí, pero deseo que lo pruebes antes por mí… no es desconfianza, es solo una costumbre… _"Y pensar que ese era una de las obligaciones de Nappa…"_

Todos en la mesa comprendieron lo que pasaba, pero no de la misma manera.

" _¿Cree que lo voy a envenenar acaso? Idiota, si quisiera matarlo lo haría con algún arma… ¿por qué no he inventado eso?"_ se preguntó ella.

" _Pobrecito, quizá por ser príncipe, han tratado de matarlo muchas veces para quitarle su reino"_ pensó Bunny.

" _Vaya, es muy precavido, yo también haría lo mismo en su lugar, sin duda"_ pensó el anciano.

Bulma probó cada platillo de la mesa, hecho esto Vegeta le respondió con un gesto de que era suficiente y comenzó a tragar. Tomó una copa con agua y después de olfatearla se la llevó a sus labios.

Bulma esperaba que comiera como troglodita, dejándose comida en la cara, como lo hacía su amigo. Sin embargo se sorprendió _"Lo imaginaba, come tanto como Gokú… pero hay que admitir que sin embargo tiene cierta elegancia al hacerlo… parece que después de todo si le enseñaron modales en su planeta de bárbaros"_

Después de la cena, Bulma por fin pudo retirarse a su habitación. Sus padres quedaron de mostrarle la casa a Vegeta para que se pudiera ambientar mejor y ver si encontraba algo en que se entretuviera, ya que por lo visto él era una persona que dormía pocas horas.

Ella encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó en una tumbona en su balcón. Cuando terminó decidió darse un largo y merecido baño, pensando en su extraño viaje y más extraño aún su comportamiento con el asesino de sus amigos.

" _Pensándolo bien, Vegeta no mató a ninguno de ellos… veamos… el saibaiman mató a mi querido Yamcha… ese grandote abusivo mató a Ten… Chaoz se suicidó… es raro verlo de esa manera…aunque, después de todo él dio las órdenes en batalla… eso lo hace igual de culpable ¿o no? Además por lo que supe peleó de parte de los muchachos contra Freezer… Uy, tendré que preguntarle a Gohan más detalles sobre la batalla en Namekusei… ahora a relajarse y por fin dormir en mi cama."_

Dicho y hecho. Pero solo bastó con que pusiera su cabeza en la almohada para darse cuenta que no iba a ser fácil conciliar el sueño esa noche ni muchas más durante estos meses.


	2. Tasación y Transacción

**Tasación y Transacción**

Llegó la mañana, cantaban los pájaros y a lo lejos se escuchaban los sonidos de la ciudad. Todo parecía en calma. Bulma abrió sus ojos lentamente y de súbito recordó todo lo que había pasado. Se levantó, abrió el ventanal y se asomó al balcón en pijama.

\- Que poco dormí, siento como si me hubieran apaleado…awwwwmmmm - se estiró apoyándose en el barandal.

\- Veo que por fin despertaste, terrícola.

Bulma se volteó dando un brinco. Allí en el balcón siguiente, apoyado sobre el barandal, en su pose de brazos cruzados, un saiyajin la miraba divertido.

\- Me asustaste, idiota. Debiste anunciar que estabas allí…

\- ¿Para qué?… ¿tu debiste darte cuenta, no?

\- Como sea… - Bulma miró al hombre. Estaba vestido solo con el traje azul roto en el pecho, pero parecía de buen humor

\- ¿Ya desayunaste?

\- Por supuesto. No hice más que acto de presencia en la cocina y la insana de tu madre ya me estaba sirviendo tal y como me merezco.

\- Te dije que no le dijeras loca, ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- Mhn - respondió él para luego alejarse volando de allí.

Bulma se dio cuenta de que estos 3 meses serían más o menos así, pasando solo rabias con aquel saiyajin temperamental. _"Nota mental: no volver a asomarme al balcón por las mañanas sin verificar antes"_

Bulma bajó a buscar algo para comer y luego fue a los laboratorios para ponerse al corriente de lo que había dejado pendiente en su ausencia en la empresa.

Mientras tanto Vegeta vagaba por los jardines buscando en que ocuparse. Los padres de Bulma le habían mostrado la noche anterior donde estaba la biblioteca, el observatorio, la piscina, la lavandería, la cocina y como usar los comunicadores, el estéreo y la televisión. También le mostraron una sala donde había máquinas y consolas de videojuegos, una mesa de pool y otras entretenciones. Vegeta pensó que a los humanos solo les gustaba malgastar inútilmente el tiempo y que como entretención no estaba mal, pero él prefería otras cosas para matar el tiempo. De pronto se encontró con el jardín central donde vio que estaba la señora Briefs, canturreándole a sus flores. " _Realmente está loca esta mujer… vamos a esquivarla…"_ se elevó y pasó por sobre el jardín y se dio cuenta que de seguir su trayectoria se encontraría con los namek, no le importó, es más esbozó una sonrisa " _después de todo, no dije que yo no me acercaría… y no los aterrorizaré, solo echaré un vistazo al lugar",_ avanzó un poco más y descendió en medio de donde se encontraban.

Algunos salieron despavoridos, mientras otros le hacían frente listos para pelear. Piccoro lo observaba con recelo desde una esquina " _que planeas hacer, Vegeta…"_ el saiyajin solo los miró, se sonrió y emprendió vuelo nuevamente. "E _se desgraciado_ , _sólose está divirtiendo. Es imperioso conseguirle algo más en que se ocupe o cualquier día hará volar algo o a alguien… pero esto me demuestra que Bulma ya habló con él, de lo contrario habría atacado"_ pensaba el namekuseijin mientras se incorporaba de su lugar para tranquilizar a los suyos. Ya más tarde hablaría con Bulma para contarle lo sucedido, aunque eso solo demostraría que no confiaba en ella, pero no iba a arriesgar a los extraterrestres a otra incursión de ese tipo.

Bulma paró de trabajar en el ordenador y recordó que debía ir de compras para el huésped. Lo buscó para ir de compras. Pero no lo halló por ninguna parte. En eso se encontró con su madre y le contó de su dilema.

– Pues, debe ser definitivamente un 40 o 42, con ese trasero que tiene…

\- MAMAAAA, como haces esos comentarios - a Bulma se le asomaba una gota en la cabeza - solo dime si lo has visto.

La mujer la quedó mirando y se puso un dedo en la mejilla.

\- Creo que lo vi pasar volando por aquí hace unos minutos… luego escuché a los hombrecitos verdes gritar y…

Bulma la miró perpleja y sin decir nada corrió hacia donde se encontraban los namekuseijin.

\- Pero hija…ay, de nuevo no me escuchó – Bunny se encogió de hombros y continuó en sus labores, cantando mientras podaba algunas plantas.

Bulma corrió lo más rápido que pudo, por su mente pasaba lo peor. Un sudor frío comenzó a perlar su frente, solo repetía en su mente una y otra vez _"que no falte ninguno, que no falte ninguno…"._

Al llegar vio que los namekuseijin aún estaban algo temblorosos…

\- ¿Q-Qué pasó aquí? - pregunto aun temiendo lo peor.

\- Tu nuevo _amigo_ vino a visitarlos - dijo Piccoro parándose detrás de ella

\- ¿So-solo eso? - preguntó nerviosa mirando a todas partes como contando a los extraterrestres

\- Sí, solo eso…Pero aun así es peligroso que ande de vago.

\- Trataré de que no vuelva a ocu…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase y un Vegeta sonriente descendía y volvía a crear el pánico anterior.

\- ¡VEGETA! ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?,¡ TENÍAMOS UN TRATO!

\- Cállate, humana gritona. No he amenazado, ni desmembrado, ni matado a NADIE…aun.

Se cruzó de brazos con una mueca burlona en su rostro, en su mente esperaba lo que vendría después.

\- Que bueno- suspiró ella- pero entonces ¡QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES MOLESTÁNDOLOS, TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS!

\- Yo solo bajé a descansar un poco - dijo con cinismo mal disimulado, agregando- no tengo la culpa que ellos se asustaran, además ¡YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO!- gritó casi en la cara de la mujer.

\- ¡TENEMOS UN TRATO, DIJISTE QUE NO LOS QUERÍAS CERCA! - Bulma estaba furiosa, tenía los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

\- ¡ LO SÉ Y HE CUMPLIDO MI PARTE. Y NO VUELVAS A ALZARME LA VOZ SI NO QUIERES MORIRRRRR!- amenazó con un dedo en alto frente al rostro de ella.

Piccoro y los demás namekuseijin ya no podían soportar tanto grito, por lo que se atrevió a interrumpirlos, no sabía en que terminaría esa discusión, pero no se arriesgaría a un sangramiento masivo de oídos.

\- Ya, fue suficiente. Esto parece un manicomio. Olvidemos este incidente. Solo déjennos en paz.

\- ¡BIEN!

\- ¡COMO DIGAS!

Gritaron los dos y se dieron la espalda.

Piccoro solo bajó su cabeza mientras una pequeña gota aparecía en su sien. Creyó que solo Vegeta sería un dolor de cabeza, pero al parecer aquella mujer tenía igual o peor carácter que el saiyajin.

Al cabo de unos minutos los dos, ya más calmados, caminaban por los pasillos de vuelta al domo principal, alejándose del sector "verde", como lo denominó su padre. Bulma recordó lo que iba a hacer ese día y suavizando la voz le preguntó al hombre que avanzaba delante de ella.

\- Emm,… Necesito que me acompañes a comprar algo de ropa para tu estadía…

\- ¿Mhn?…- volteó a mirarla por encima del hombro - me parece que tengo libre algo de tiempo, recuerda que soy una persona muy ocupada, terrícola.

\- Se nota… - murmuro ella entredientes.

\- ¿QUE DIJISTE?

\- Nada, nada, ¿vamos? ¿Te gustaría viajar en automóvil?

\- No. Y no me interesa.

\- ¿Y cómo iremos entonces?

Vegeta se quedó quieto un segundo con los ojos cerrados percibiendo el ki de la mujer. _"Esto es casi imposible…parece como si no existiera… Ahí está, débil, como lo suponía"_ pensaba sin saber que aquel insignificante ki se le grabaría para siempre en su cabeza.

\- Tú vas y yo te alcanzo.

\- Está bien. Solo trata de no perderte, te veo en el Centro comercial…

Bulma fue por su cartera. Comenzó a manejar a toda velocidad pensando en lo extraño que sería ir de compras con Vegeta, por lo que no pudo aguantar soltar una risilla.

Vegeta mientras tanto ya sobrevolaba la ciudad, esperando a Bulma. Hasta que por fin se detuvo.

\- No puedo creer lo atestado que está de terrícolas este lugar

Se detuvo sobre un edificio y comenzó a buscarla, sintió su presencia cerca, en una escalera de emergencia del edificio de enfrente. Ella movía alegre una mano para que la notara.

\- Humana vulgar… Como le gusta llamar la atención.

Voló hacia ella y descendió unos escalones más abajo. Comenzó a bajar sin voltear siquiera a verla, con un aire de autosuficiencia.

\- Oye, ¡Espérame, Vegeta!

Bulma se adelantó en la escalera y observó al hombre a los ojos con una mirada curiosa. Él la miró de vuelta y cerró los ojos. No comprendía por qué ella lo ponía incómodo cuando lo miraba así.

\- ¿Qué me ves? - preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Me puedes esperar aquí un momento?

\- ¿Y para qué sería? - dijo volviendo a mirarla bastante más molesto.

\- Bueno, es que tu traje está demasiado estropeado y no queremos llamar la atención. Iré a comprar una camiseta, vuelvo enseguida. La tienda está aquí mismo ¿ok?

\- Tsk. Entonces ¿para qué me pediste que te acompañara?

\- Porque el resto de tu ropa es mejor que lo escojas tú… así estarás más cómodo.

El aceptó de mala gana. Ella corrió escaleras abajo para demorarse lo menos posible.

" _Está humana es de lo más extraña…"_ pensó mientras se apoyaba en la baranda de aquella escalera. Desde donde estaba solo podía ver un estacionamiento y una par más de edificios idénticos al cual estaba. " _Lo que he visto de este planeta es que es bastante pulcro… aún no he encontrado sectores de vicios… debe tenerlos, todos los planetas los tienen… ¿qué clase de moneda utilizarán? Bueno, eso lo averiguaré pronto… Maldito Kakaroto, tendré que esperarte en este lugar mientras vuelves a la vida, de todos modos me servirá este tiempo para entrenar y pensar en lo que haré después de derrotarte, y me aseguraré que nunca más vuelvas a humillarme, ...me volveré más fuerte que tú y deberás obedecerme, como debió ser desde un principio…¿Hmn? Esa humana se acerca. Espero que cumpla y me traiga algo digno con que vestirme…"_

\- Toma - dijo ella estirándole una polera gris de manga corta - anda, póntela. No querrás ir por allí con unos agujeros en tu ropa, creerán que eres algún artista y lo que menos deseamos es llamar mucho la atención…- terminó con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

El volvió a mirarla confundido. Ella al parecer solo quería ser amable, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a eso, por lo que se la quitó de forma brusca y procedió a vestirse.

\- Oye… ¡te ves muy bien así!... espera - dijo ella acercándose y retirando algo.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces? - preguntó desconfiado al ver que ella estaba pegada a su espalda.

\- Solo retiro el precio… te hubieras visto tonto paseando con eso en tu espalda.

Él la dejó hacer, sin embargo su cuerpo se tensó por el contacto de ella en su espalda y de sus suaves dedos rozando su cuello. No recordaba a nadie siendo sinceramente amable con él. _"Mhn, lo que quieres es engatusarme para que no dañe a tu amigo ni a tu gente, ¿cierto?... ja, no caeré en tu trampa… todos me odian en el universo entero, todos quieren verme muerto. No creo que actúes así solo por ser gentil, nadie hace nada gratis"_

\- Listo ¿empecemos?

\- Mhn, como digas - dijo más confiado, teniendo una teoría de lo que quería ella, decidió que lo mejor era ser lo más distante posible.

Después de un par de horas comprando por fin pudieron volver a casa. Bulma estaba bastante conforme con el comportamiento de Vegeta, quien había controlado perfectamente toda la situación como si no fuera la primera vez que compraba en un centro comercial. _"creí que sería menos civilizado… ¡sorprendente! Obviamente deben haber lugares de comercio como estos en otras partes del universo_ ".

Al atardecer llegaron a la Corporación, entre compra y compra, Bulma aprovechó también de comprar algunas cosas para ella… y ¿porque no? algunas para Yamcha, para cuando volvieran a estar juntos. Lo extrañaba. Sin embargo en una vitrina vio algo que le hizo gracia y lo llevó… Sí, precisamente, era aquel conjunto que todos veríamos más adelante.

\- ¿Cómo les ha ido? - Preguntó su madre al verlos llegar.

\- Tsk - respondió Vegeta y emprendió camino a su habitación

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso pasó algo malo, hija?

\- No es nada, mamá - dijo Bulma lanzándose en el sofá mientras subía las piernas en una reposera - lo que sucede es que al parecer las mujeres lo encuentran atractivo y le dijeron de TODO en el centro comercial, hubieras visto cómo se sonrojaba… _"y maldecía"_

\- Mi amor, es normal, es que el joven Vegeta es muy guapo…

\- Ay, mamá, por favor. Una vez que lo conocieran saldrían corriendo en dirección contraria, con lo desagradable que es.

\- ¿En serio?, pues yo creo que es de lo más gentil y adorable- respondió la señora dando un aplausito con sus manos.

\- Como digas.

Vegeta aún no entraba a su cuarto, de hecho estaba al final de las escaleras escuchando la conversación. Una gota asomaba en su cabeza _"malditas hembras humanas, que acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer que reírse a mis expensas… debo darme a respetar, he sido demasiado condescendiente con ellas. Malditas también las vulgares del centro comercial, como pueden ofrecerse de esa manera… al parecer es normal en este planeta indicar con frases e insinuaciones cuando un macho les parece atractivo, de ser así soy lo mejor que han visto y verán en su vida, como iban a resistirse a decirme alguna cosa o mirarme de esa forma… Ah, pero ninguna es digna siquiera de besarme la punta de la bota"_ comenzó a mirarse los pies _"me siento sucio… será mejor darme un baño… mañana saldré temprano a entrenar a algún lugar, ya he desperdiciado demasiado tiempo, perderé condición y no me conviene ya que debo vencer al estúpido de Kakaroto cuando reviva… lo derrotaré y después podré marcharme a recuperar lo que nunca debió serme arrebatado"_

Al día siguiente comenzaría a salir a entrenar y volver tarde, cuando suponía que todos dormían.


	3. Número equivocado

**Número Equivocado**

Vegeta llevaba cerca de diez días evitando, en lo posible, a los habitantes de la casa. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la Capital entrenando. Llegaba a asaltar la cocina tarde o bien se llevaba la comida a su habitación. Sin embargo notó que había mejorado bastante algunas técnicas, por lo que decidió parar su entrenamiento un par de días.

La señora Briefs lo extrañaba y no dudaba en hacerlo saber a todo el que cruzara su camino. De hecho llegó a pensar que había cometido alguna impertinencia sin saberlo en contra del príncipe. Pero como era su costumbre le duraba poco y se retiraba canturreando.

Era casi media noche. Bulma estaba en los laboratorios que estaban bajo la propiedad, trabajando en su oficina con unos planos e ingresando datos a un computador. Mientras tecleaba sintió como que alguien la observaba. Al voltearse en la silla encontró a Vegeta parado en la puerta. No era la primera vez que entraba ahí, dos días antes, muy entrada la noche, entró según él solo a curiosear, pero en esa ocasión Bulma lo corrió con viento fresco ya que tenía un proyecto muy importante en el que estaba trabajando.

\- ¿Que te dije de venir a meterte en mi oficina? ¿Acaso no basta con ese letrero? - dijo indicando un enorme cartel que decía

¡NO MOLESTAR!

¡SOBRE TODO TU, VEGETA!

¡LO QUE SEA PUEDE ESPERAR!

¡ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

Vegeta miró extrañado la puerta, se giró nuevamente hacia la muchacha y respondió:

\- No manejo muy bien su arcaica escritura aún…

\- ¿Cómo entraste?

\- La puerta estaba abierta

\- ¿?

\- Solo vine porque tenía una duda…

Bulma en ese instante se dio cuenta de que el saiyajin no estaba siendo el de siempre. Lo miró de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta de que traía las manos detrás.

-Está bien, por esta vez pasa. Dime que ocurre.

\- Quería saber…- se acercó al escritorio y puso sobre la mesa un objeto. Bulma lo observó y sus labios se contrajeron en furia, era negro, alguna vez rectangular, con cables por fuera, algo chamuscado, de hecho aún salía olor a cables quemados – Quería saber… SI ESTO ERA TUYO, JAJAJAJA

\- ¿QUE HICISTE? IMBÉCIL

\- ESTA PORQUERÍA NO DEJABA DE SONAR E INTERRUMPÍA MI DESCANSO

\- ¡PERO TE DIJE QUE ME AVISARAS SI IBAS A DESTRUIR ALGO!

\- OH, es verdad… pero no estabas cerca,…será para otra ocasión… - se dio media vuelta mientras salía del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¡DESGRACIADO! ERA MI TELÉFONO NUEVO, ME LAS PAGARAS…- gritó ella recogiendo lo poco que quedaba del aparato - Ay, yo tengo la culpa por dejármelo olvidado por ahí… pero ¿qué hace a esta hora por la casa? ¿Descanso dijo? Al parecer decidió tomarse unos días… y tan tranquilos que estábamos… de todas formas lo echaba de menos, con lo maldito que es tiene ocurrencias divertidas, a veces.

Vegeta estaba sonriendo tras la puerta, al parecer aquella mujer se había convertido en una entretención para él junto con asustar a los Namek de vez en cuando, era otra forma de lastimar sin hacer uso de su fuerza, sino de su astucia.


	4. El hábito no hace al monje

**El hábito no hace al monje**

Durante los días siguientes Bulma casi no se había encontrado a Vegeta, ya que estaba ocupada con los proyectos que dejó abandonados durante su viaje. Su madre de vez en cuando le comentaba lo encantador y agradable que era Vegeta, que había vuelto a verlo más seguido por la casa y que de hecho ahora parecía interesado en aprender algunas cosas de la Tierra como saber sobre la cantidad de habitantes o los lugares donde se encontraban ciertos minerales. A Bulma esto solo le sonó a lo que era: él estaba evaluando la plusvalía del planeta.

A la hora de la cena decidió encararlo.

Su madre servía y servía platos sobre la mesa; su padre tomaba asiento en la cabecera, y ella se ubicaba en su lugar, que para su desgracia quedaba frente al que había escogido el saiyajin "¿ _que acaso mi vida no puede ser más complicada?"_ pensaba mientras miraba el reloj de péndulo, que marcaba el compás de un tiempo que parecía no avanzar. El saiyajin no aparecía y la madre de Bulma se estaba poniendo cada vez más triste.

– Parece que algo ha ocupado a nuestro huésped más de lo necesario… - comentó el señor Briefs mientras acomodaba sus gafas - El otro día me pidió que le enseñara a leer y escribir en nuestra lengua. Me preguntó además si habían dialectos en este planeta,…absorbe conocimiento de una manera sorprendentemente rápida. No sé si será un rasgo de su raza o él es simplemente excepcional.

\- No creo que sea por ser saiyajin…Gokú también lo es y digamos que le cuesta mucho entender las cosas. Además los otros dos saiyajin que vinieron a la Tierra solo parecían seguir las órdenes de Vegeta - soltó ella sin pensar mucho, ya que su mente estaba en otra parte.

\- Oh, entonces es, me imagino, que quizás ellos no solo seleccionaban a sus gobernantes por fuerza…

\- Supongo - comento aun distraída - ¿De qué serviría un rey que solo es un bruto sin cerebro?

El anciano solo asintió señalando que estaba de acuerdo con su hija.

– Podría haberme dicho que no vendría a cenar… que pena, debió ser algo urgente. Y yo que le había preparado muchas cosas deliciosas - decía la señora haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

Bulma solo se ponía más nerviosa con el pasar de los minutos.

– Qué le vamos a hacer, comencemos. Buen provecho - dijo su padre y comenzaron a cenar.

En eso apareció él, con una sonrisa entre triunfo y mofa.

\- Hola, joven Vegeta, creí que no vendrías, es un placer que nos acompañes - y con esto dicho comenzó a servirle, transformándose su puchero en una enorme sonrisa.

\- _"Sí, la madre de la gritona es bipolar" -_ Lo siento, tenía que atender unos asuntos.

Bulma y su padre se miraron entre sí y Bunny solo sonreía complacida.

Sus padres comentaban cosas del día y Bulma no dejaba de asentir mientras observaba al hombre frente a ella tratando de averiguar cuál sería el mejor momento para confrontarlo. Vegeta también observaba a Bulma _"Algo se trae entre manos…"_

Ambos se miraban, escrutándose entre bocado y bocado. Finalmente Vegeta se levantó y salió al jardín donde se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el pasto a meditar, mientras contemplaba ese cielo nocturno, donde apenas podían verse las estrellas debido a la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad.

" _Kakaroto, supongo que debes estar tan ansioso como yo de enfrentarnos nuevamente, no es de extrañar, la sangre de nuestros antepasados guerreros corre por nuestras venas… o quizás piensas que ya soy uno de los ustedes y te llevarás una sorpresa cuando te destroce, después de ser revivido, ja. Ese escenario me gusta. Así recuperaré lo que me fue arrebatado: ser el saiyajin más fuerte del universo…"_

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando la muchacha tomaba asiento a su lado y lo miraba con atención tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos. Por un momento se sintió absorbida por la presencia de aquel hombre _"Tiene unos ojos muy bellos y profundos… pero ¿en qué diablos estoy pensando?"_

\- Oye, Vegeta…

Al oír esto el hombre abrió como platos los ojos, pero solo fue un segundo. Recobró la compostura y respondió:

\- ¿En qué quedamos de interrumpirme cuando este meditando? Agradece que no te haga trizas.

\- No estabas meditando, estabas con los ojos abiertos

Vena comenzando a inflarse.

\- ¡YO MEDITO COMO QUIERA!

\- Ok, ok, pequeño, no te molestes.

\- No vuelvas a llamarme pequeño _"está pidiendo a gritos que la mate" -_ bajó el tono de su voz a uno más ronco - o tendré que demostrarte lo contrario _… "a ver si con eso se asusta y me deja en paz un rato"_

– " _Eso fue una ¿insinuación?"_ No, gracias. No estoy interesada…- dijo moviendo su mano frente a su cara de arriba abajo - Venía a preguntarte algo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, terrícola?

\- Iré al grano… ¿de casualidad estás planeando vender mi planeta?

Vegeta se quedó mirándola entrecerrando los ojos, evaluando bien la situación antes de responder _"Estúpida vieja, ¿qué tiene que andar comentando lo que hago o no?"_

\- No es lo que crees - se recostó sobre sus codos - Es solo una costumbre que tengo demasiado arraigada. Cada vez que conquistábamos un planeta evaluábamos su potencial y si no tenía nada de interés lo destruíamos.

\- ¿Así nada más?

\- Eran órdenes de Freezer, no me mires así. Nosotros los saiyajin solo los purgábamos y vendíamos después de robar su tecnología.

\- ¡Pero eso es peor!

\- Así funcionan las cosas allá afuera, llora si quieres. Ustedes tienen suerte de que Freezer ni nosotros consideráramos su patético mundo, supongo…- se enderezó un poco y cruzó sus brazos sobre sus piernas flectadas - ahora, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer que importunarme, vete.

\- Está bien - dijo ella cabizbaja, se levantó con lentitud y avanzó unos pasos en dirección a su casa pensando en que quizás él si era lo horrible que decían todos, sin embargo se detuvo unos pasos más allá

\- ¿Sabes? - le dijo sin mirarlo - Tienes unos hermosos ojos, es un desperdicio que sólo sirvan para ver el universo como un gran lugar al que sacar ventaja para tu beneficio y no para apreciar su belleza en sí…- continuó su camino, con la intención de encerrarse y pensar en otras cosas que no fuese el saiyajin, aunque algo le decía que él solo usaba una coraza para no mostrarse como realmente era frente a los demás _"… Así debe de ser el gobernador de un planeta de guerreros. Siento muy dentro, en mi pecho, que no puede ser tan malo… no por nada el dragón lo trajo de vuelta con nosotros… no pudo haber sido un error… Es sarcástico y tiene un carácter horrible, pero sin embargo tiene sentido del humor, algo retorcido, sí, pero… algo debe haberlo marcado profundamente para ser de esa manera, tan desconfiado y hostil, deseando solo aplastar a los demás… supongo que es lo que le inculcaron desde niño…"_

\- Tsk – hizo Vegeta, mientras escupía y se recostaba completamente en el pasto _"no me importa lo que pienses de mí, humana. Más temprano que tarde te demostraré a ti y a todos de lo que soy capaz… Aunque supo al instante que lo que estaba evaluando era saber cuánto se le podría sacar realmente a este planeta… ya tengo los datos que necesitaba… podría conservarlo… ya que no tengo donde instalarme y podría transformarlo en mi centro de operaciones, esclavizaría a sus habitantes… nadie sospecharía de un lugar tan alejado… No, debo matarlos, ya lo he gritado a los cuatro vientos, no puedo retractarme... Eso es de débiles… Sin embargo, la esclavitud es como no tener vida, jajaja"_ Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y continuó observando el firmamento.


	5. Namek en fuga

**Namek en fuga**

Era temprano, aun no amanecía y un Vegeta recién duchado y desayunado salía a entrenar, pero algo llamó su atención. Un pequeño namek se escabullía por entre los jardines para luego salir volando en dirección desconocida. El hombre solo se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Cuando regresó a la hora del almuerzo se percató que algo no andaba bien. Bunny lo vio llegar, solo lanzó un suspiro y casi no le dirigió la palabra cuando se sentó a comer, excepto por un breve saludo. Eso de por sí era demasiado extraño. _"¿Qué le pasa a la loca?… nunca está tan callada… ¿estará enferma? ¿Le habrá pasado algo a su pareja o a la vulgar de su hija? Que me importa, mientras me atienda como debe no tengo de que preocuparme… ni ella"_. Vegeta siguió engullendo sus alimentos, no sin antes comprobar el ki de las personas de la casa. Todos estaban bien… se encogió de hombros mientras Bunny se despedía y dejaba la cocina, con algo de prisa.

No había terminado de alimentarse cuando oyó a Bulma gritar su nombre. Se hizo el desentendido y terminó de comer. Otra vez se oyó más cerca

\- ¡VEGETA, VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!

Ya ESO era demasiado.

\- Humana despreciable, cree que puede darme órdenes a mí, el gran príncipe de los…

\- VEGETAAAAA, SE QUE ESTAS EN LA COCINA, SAL AL JARDIN AHORA MISMO

\- Arggggg, maldita, ahora verás de lo que soy capaz.

Salió con la vena de la sien a punto de estallar.

En el jardín principal de la Corporación estaban reunidos Piccoro, Bulma, el señor Briefs, Bunny, el Patriarca, un par de namekuseijin y Tama, en el hombro de su amo.

\- Qué demonios…- dijo contrariado, para luego agregar en tono pedante cruzándose de brazos - me hubiesen avisado que era una reunión familiar.

\- ¿Dónde está Dende? - Piccoro interrogó.

Los demás estaban detrás atentos a la respuesta que fuese a dar. Bulma miraba ansiosa a Vegeta, ella sentía que él ya no era capaz de dañar a nadie. Vegeta la miró de reojo y vio confianza en ellos. Por lo menos alguien no lo estaba juzgando

\- ¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas, Namek? Yo no me he acercado en más de una semana a los vegetales.

\- Vegeta, solo dinos si lo has visto - lo instó ella.

\- ¡QUE! ¿Creen que le hice algo al enano ese?

\- No me malentiendas…- dijo Piccoro

\- … Me largo, no tengo por qué quedarme a ser juzgado por basuras.

Dicho y hecho. Aumentó su ki y emprendió vuelo lejos de ellos con rumbo desconocido.

Todos lo miraron alejarse, mientras Piccoro se acercaba a Bulma.

\- Te dije que tarde o temprano pasaría - le comentó a Bulma

\- Lo siento pero no creo que él haya hecho algo… no me preguntes, solo lo sé…

\- Espero que sea cierto… mientras seguiremos buscando en los alrededores por si lo asustó y solo está escondido temblando por ahí.

De cierta forma el namek sabía que la muchacha tenía razón, Vegeta no había asesinado a nadie en lo que llevaba en la Tierra. Eso le dio esperanzas de encontrar al pequeño sano y salvo por ahí.

Bulma solo volvió a mirar por donde se había alejado el saiyajin.

\- Vegeta - suspiró.

Lejos de allí Vegeta sobrevolaba unas montañas maldiciendo "estúpidos, como se atreven a creer que yo perdería mi tiempo maltratando a una basura…"recordó en su mente brevemente al pequeño que vio temprano "ah, desgraciado, si te llego a encontrar primero me las pagarás por el mal rato… no te quedarán ganas de volver a salir a pasear… eso haré… lo encontraré, le daré un escarmiento que no olvidará y limpiaré mi honra…arggg, aunque no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie, ni menos a esos inútiles" Recordó a Bulma, ella parecía la única que confiaba en él, dentro de su mente torbellinos de ideas comenzaba a formarse y de entre ese lío solo llegó a la conclusión de que no quería que la terrícola lo juzgara por algo que no hizo. "Lo llevaré de regreso, y vigilaré que le den una paliza los otros vegetales, o mejor el namek ese que me vigila, este día no lo olvidarás enano desgraciado"

Siguió su camino por un par de horas más. Ya se estaba desesperando, y eso en él significaba ganas de destruir. _"No puede haber ido muy lejos… maldito, estoy seguro de que tomó esta dirección"_

Al fin llegó a un claro donde había una pequeña casa. Descendió en las cercanías ya que necesitaba tomar un descanso. Miró en dirección a aquella propiedad, era un hogar sencillo y fuera había una mujer tendiendo ropa.

\- ¡Pero si es la mujer de Kakaroto! - murmuró para sí mismo -"¿cómo no caí en cuenta antes? Ese enano verde era amigo de Gohan, lógicamente iba a venir a visitarlo, estúpido sentimental, por esta porquería estoy metido en esto. Hubiera preferido encontrarlo en un barranco, o destrozado por algún animal… Ja, ese imbécil de Kakaroto… el instinto lo hizo buscarse una hembra bastante similar a nuestra raza… si no fuera por la falta de cola, diría que es una de nosotros sin dudarlo"

Lentamente avanzó hacia la mujer, pero después decidió que era mejor no asustarla, no fuera a ser que muriera de la impresión y lo culparan a él también. Así que rápidamente se ocultó tras la casa para encontrar el ki del mocoso.

Milk pareció notar algo, pero luego de encogerse de hombros volvió a lo que estaba.

Vegeta encontró lo que buscaba y se asomó a una ventana lateral de la casa. Ahí estaba el par, ambos conversando y riendo muy tranquilos sin sospechar que estaban siendo vigilados por una máquina de matar.

De lo que pasó luego casi no se dieron cuenta. El hombre ya tenía a Dende agarrado de la ropa con una mano y con la otra amenazaba a Gohan con una pequeña esfera de ki.

\- ¡No lo mates por favor, Vegeta!

\- No te preocupes… ¡lo que le haré será peor que la muerte!

\- ¡NOOO!

\- ¿Que está ocurriendo aquí? - Milk hacía su aparición por la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¡Mamá, no te acerques! - exclamó Gohan, ahora tenía un doble problema puesto que si Vegeta venía a matar podría hacerlo sin problemas, tanto a su madre como a Dende. Y a él ya le bastaba con haber perdido a su padre.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo en MI casa? - Dijo Milk con las manos en jarras

\- Tsk… esto es solo entre esta excusa de namek y yo. Solo lo quiero a él, luego me iré y no sabrán de mí por un tiempo - mantenía la esfera en su mano

\- ¡NO! Él está de visita y no dejaré que le hagas daño. ¡NO PUEDES ENTRAR A MI CASA A DAR ÓRDENES!

\- Óyeme bien,hembra , no tengo la paciencia para aguantar tus estupideces.

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

\- NADIE SE MUEVE HASTA QUE YO VUELVA ¿ENTENDIDO? - dijo Milk dando una fiera mirada a todos

A Vegeta le dio un escalofrió y miró a la mujer algo choqueado. " _la mujer de Kakaroto tiene un carácter horrible…"_

No pasó ni un minuto y Milk volvió.

\- Gohan, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese pequeño se había escapado para venir a verte? Jovencito, estás en graves problemas…- luego miró a Vegeta - Bulma dice que por favor lo lleves de vuelta y que le esperan sus mayores para darle un escarmiento a este niño…ahora adiós. - y diciendo esto agarró a Gohan de un brazo y le indicó la salida a Vegeta, mientras se retiraba con su hijo.

Vegeta estaba realmente agradecido de que la humana hubiera aclarado las cosas, y más aún de que Milk castigara al hijo de Kakaroto. Desapareció la bola de ki y miró a Dende, que estaba realmente aterrado

\- ¡Tú!,…. no sé aún que te haré… debo llevarte de una pieza de vuelta, pero no creas que te salvaste… - luego agregó en un tono sádico y sonriendo de lado - ¿puedes sanarte a ti mismo?

Vegeta salió de aquel lugar a toda velocidad, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en ese jueguito y el responsable, que temblaba bajo su agarre, ya estaba bajo su custodia.

\- Por favor, señor Vegeta - decía Dende llorando - no me lastime. No creí que pasaría algo malo si venía a visitar a Gohan, es que lo...

\- ¡ARGG, MALDITO, CIERRA LA BOCA!- Vegeta bajo a toda velocidad, abajo se veían unos riscos, cuando casi se estrellan el saiyajin volvió a subir y así varias veces, hasta que el pequeño no pudo más y se desmayó.

Llegaron a la Corporación. Piccoro los estaba esperando junto con Bulma. Vegeta descendió de un golpe y le lanzó el pequeño bulto al Namek.

\- Está…- Bulma comentó con un nudo en el estómago.

\- Está bien, solo se desmayó - Dijo Piccoro

\- Gracias, Vegeta – dijo ella acercándosele, con las manos juntas frente al pecho.

\- Tsk - hizo y entró a la propiedad sin voltear a ver e ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Ves, Piccoro?

\- Me encargaré de que cuando despierte reciba su merecido por lo que hizo - y diciendo esto se retiró a la zona de los namekuseijin, llevando al pequeño bajo su brazo.

\- No sé cómo no se me ocurrió llamar antes a la casa de Gokú... era lo más lógico. Ahora le debo una disculpa a ese engreído…


	6. Castigo ejemplar

**Castigo ejemplar**

Al día siguiente Bulma se despertó y al instante pensó en quedarse en la cama. Tan solo pensar en que tenía que disculparse con el saiyajin temperamental no la hacía sentir mejor. Después de alistarse decidió que lo mejor era irse de compras para estar fuera y poder relajarse un rato, pero sola no le hacía ni una gracia. En eso estaba cuando golpearon a su puerta.

\- ¿Hija, estas despierta?

\- ¿Si mamá, que ocurre?

\- Tienes visita.

\- Bajo enseguida. "¿Quién será? Espero que sea alguien que pueda arrastrar al centro comercial, jeje""

Cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con Gohan.

\- Hola, Bulma.

\- Hola. ¡Qué sorpresa me has dado! Me alegra mucho que me visites - acto seguido se sentó e invitó a al niño a hacer lo mismo.

\- Y dime. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Es solo que…- Gohan jugaba nervioso con sus deditos - es que vengo a disculparme por lo de ayer. Sé que estuvo mal no avisarte que Dende estaba conmigo y que a causa de eso se armó un embrollo muy grande…

\- No te preocupes… lo único malo es que ahora le debo una disculpa a tu sabes quién.

\- Lo sé, a eso también he venido, debo disculparme con el señor Piccoro, contigo, con el resto de los nameks y también con Vegeta.

\- ¡Vamos, no puede ser tan terrible! - se levantó y lo tomó de la mano - mientras antes mejor, así terminamos con este drama. Y quien sabe quizá puedas acompañarme el resto del día…

El niño solo asintió y la acompañó por los pasillos. De repente Bulma comentó.

\- Oye, fue tan horrible como pienso la batalla con Freezer?

\- Ni te lo imaginas, estuve a punto de morir cuando nos enfrentamos a las fuerzas Ginyuu. Menos mal que Vegeta me salvó y luego por suerte llegó también mi papá con semillas, si no estaría con los demás esperando ser revivido.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - dijo Bulma parando el paso.

\- Sí, estuve a punto de morir.

\- Oh, ¡que horrible! Pero ¿cómo es eso de que Vegeta te salvó?

\- Cuando estábamos peleando me salvo de los ataques de esos sujetos terribles, aunque no lo reconoció, sé que su intención fue salvarme, no sé muy bien porque lo hizo. Además nos dio muchos consejos a Krilin y a mí.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tú crees que es una buena persona?

\- No del todo, pero es algo extraño… nunca sabes realmente que está pensando- terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Mmmm… ¿y cuando pelearon con Freezer fue igual?

\- Sí,… también nos ayudó mucho, pero la paliza que le dio Freezer fue horrible, nunca había visto una pelea tan sangrienta…

Hizo una pausa no muy seguro de confiarle a Bulma lo que seguía, sin embargo continuó

\- Freezer lo golpeó hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente y después parecía descansar para solo seguir atacándolo con más fuerza, mientras lo sostenía del cuello, le dijo unas cosas horribles, hasta que lo arrojó como si fuera basura… con todos sus huesos rotos… finalmente cuando creímos que sería nuestro turno para morir llegó mi padre, que estaba recuperándose en una nave. Vegeta le suplicó que vengara la muerte de todos los de su raza, ya que su planeta había sido destruido no por un meteorito, como dijo mi tío Raditz, sino que por Freezer y dijo algo de que mi papá era el súper saiyajin que Freezer tanto temía, ¿creo que era una leyenda de su planeta?, el asunto es que mientras Vegeta lloraba, no sé si del dolor o por ser humillado de esa forma o por la pena que le daba recordar que ese hombre había destruido su planeta, Freezer le lanzó un rayo directo a su corazón, es lo más despiadado que he visto hacer.

Bulma quedó impactada, ella no sabía nada de esa parte del viaje. Nunca se imaginó siquiera que Vegeta los había ayudado tanto _"¿o sea que de no ser por él estaríamos todos muertos?"_ Sintió su corazón encogerse por el dolor que le causaba la muerte de sus amigos y por lo horrible de aquella batalla… y por qué no decirlo por el sufrimiento al que debió haber estado expuesto Vegeta a lo largo de su vida teniendo que soportar estar al servicio, del hombre que destruyó su raza, el que le quitó su derecho de ser Rey.

No soportó más y se inclinó para abrazar al pequeño mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Bulma, ¿estás bien?

Ella se separó y le dio una cálida sonrisa, mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

\- Sí… estoy bien… vamos, no nos demoremos más.

Llegaron a la zona verde. El señor Piccoro estaba esperándolo en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y una mirada muy severa.

\- Señor Piccoro.

\- Gohan, me has decepcionado.

\- Por favor discúlpeme, no era mi intención, pero es que echaba tanto de menos a Dende que se me olvidó avisar cuando llegó a casa.

\- Está bien, por esta vez. Ahora debes ver si el patriarca dice lo mismo.

Entraron y ahí estaba Dende y el resto de los Namekuseijin. Algunos jugaban naipes, otros se encargaban de las plantas del lugar, y algunos practicaban tenis o golf. Era un lugar amplio, lleno de plantas exóticas, más parecido a una jungla por la cantidad de animales que convivían en ese lugar.

El Patriarca se acercó a Gohan y le puso la mano en la cabeza. Ante este acto Gohan sintió un poco de temor, no sabía si el hombre aceptaría o no lo que le diría.

Después de unos segundos el hombre habló

\- Pequeño, sé que estás arrepentido profundamente por lo que hiciste, Dende ya recibió su castigo y tu madre ya te dio el tuyo. No hay nada que perdonar. Sé que has aprendido la lección y con eso me basta - Le sonrió y Gohan hizo lo mismo ya más tranquilo.

Luego de unos minutos de plática Bulma condujo a Gohan fuera.

\- ¿Ves que no ha estado tan mal?

\- No, pero debo admitir que tuve mucho miedo.

\- Bueno – suspiró - espero que lo que nos falta salga igual de bien…

El pequeño comprendió al instante donde se dirigirían ahora, un leve temblor comenzó a formarse en sus rodillas, el conocía perfectamente bien el carácter del saiyajin mayor y dudaba mucho de que aceptara su disculpa de buenas a primeras.

Llegaron a la cocina y tal como Bulma pensaba encontraron a Vegeta asaltando el refrigerador, este ni siquiera sacó la cabeza para decirles

\- No tengo nada que tratar contigo, enano.

\- Vamos Vegeta, él se tomó la molestia de venir aquí a ofrecerte disculpas por lo de ayer…

Vegeta se giró cargando en sus brazos todo lo que pudo agarrar y lo depositó en la mesa. Les dio una mirada asesina, con lo que creía que los alejaría, pero estaba equivocado.

\- No te cuesta nada escucharlo siquiera, ¡no seas tan orgulloso!

El hombre cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos en el lugar y continúo.

\- ¿Que gano yo con aceptar sus disculpas?

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto, terrícola.

\- Uyyyy, eres imposible… está bien ¿qué quieres?

\- Me liberarás de la parte del trato de no destruir objetos sin aviso, además de tener a mi disposición comida decente a la hora que yo quiera.

\- Hecho

El hombre se giró y miró a Gohan

\- Acepto tus disculpas, ahora largo y no quiero escuchar nada más de este asunto

Luego miró a Bulma y le dijo con sorna

\- ¿Contenta, humana?

\- Sabes que no, pero te diré que sí. Vamos Gohan, ahora ¿me acompañarás de compras?

\- Vaya, sí que eres sádica… ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes ese castigo?

\- Jajaja, que gracioso - le dijo ella de vuelta y arrastró a Gohan con ella saliendo de la cocina.

Estuvieron toda la tarde de compras. Bulma también le compró algunas cosas al pequeño, ya que en cierta forma ni le había pedido su opinión para que la acompañara, en cierta forma sintió como si Vegeta tuviera razón de que estaba castigando al pobre niño. Luego la culpa se hizo más grande y le compró algunas cosas a Milk, y a Ox Satán, y a Roshi y a todo aquel que se le paso por la cabeza. No pudo evitarlo.


	7. Objetos perdidos

**Objetos Perdidos**

Una tarde Bulma emprendía camino nuevamente a los laboratorios. Hace poco se había cruzado con Piccoro que le comentó que el saiyajin se había estado portando relativamente tranquilo, lo que lo hacía estar más preocupado aun, ya que no era lo que esperaba. Bulma optó por darlo por su parte, ella pensaba que ya tenían bajo control a Vegeta y "¿ _quién lo sabía? Tal vez hasta se podría volver nuestro aliado, como Piccoro… es muy inteligente e ingenioso, tiene buenas ideas, como cuando nos dijo lo de trasladar las almas a la Tierra… Piccoro es más bien mesurado, solo le ve el lado malo a las cosas y de los demás no rescato a ninguno en ese sentido, bueno excepto a mí"_ pensaba con la modestia característica de ella.

\- Tama, baja de ahí, cuchito - decía la señora Briefs mientras agitaba su mano.

El gatito estaba sobre uno de los arboles más altos del jardín y al parecer no podía bajar.

\- ¿Que ocurre, mamá? – preguntó Bulma que venía de camino de la cocina con una limonada en la mano.

\- Ay, querida. Es que Tama desde hace unos días ha tomado la costumbre de subirse a lugares de los que no puede bajar…

\- Que extraño... ¿Estás segura que no hacía eso antes?

\- No, a mí también me parece raro…

\- Y ¿desde cuándo que se comporta así? - Bulma ya tenía una sospecha de lo que pasaba.

\- Ay, no lo sé. Desde que tenemos invitados, creo…

\- Tengo una idea de quién es el culpable… nos vemos - y diciendo esto salió disparada al cuarto de su _huésped_ , cuando llegó solo comenzó a gritar desde fuera

\- ¡VEGETA, YA SÉ LO QUE HICISTE!

Solo obtuvo un "mierda" por respuesta y luego la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Vegeta descalzo, vestido con pantalones cortos negros como de ciclista y una camiseta azul.

\- ¿Que acaso no quedamos en que NADIE me molestaría?

\- Lo siento pero eso no viene al caso ahora. Se perfectamente lo que hiciste.

\- ¿En serio? - respondió cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos - Creí que nunca lo notarías.

\- ¿Por qué lo dejaste ahí?

\- ¿Qué? Acaso ¿no es ahí donde debe estar?

\- ¿Pero es que acaso olvidaste lo que te dije?

\- Tú no has cumplido tampoco - la miró fijamente.

\- Pero no tenías por qué ponerlo ahí.

\- Eres una idiota escandalosa. Yo solo lo dejé donde debía estar, y agradece que no lo hice trizas.

\- Pero ¿EN LA CIMA DE UN ARBOL, VEGETA?

El saiyajin la miró algo confundido, levantando una ceja. Luego esbozó una sonrisa y respondió

\- Ah, es eso… Ha entrado más de una vez a mi habitación…

-¿Como que eso? ¿Qué más has hecho?

\- Nada - dijo y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Bulma furiosa comenzó a buscar cosas desaparecidas de su hogar, finalmente dio con lo que buscaba. En un contenedor de desechos electrónicos, cercano a un domo del lado sur, estaban: un despertador, el teléfono de la sala, un reloj de una escuela, una sirena de de bomberos, algo doblado que parecía un parlante, un paraguas, y un sinfín de objetos más.

– ¡VEGETAAAAAA, COMO PUDISTE!,- luego se calmó - … Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de colocar las cosas en el contenedor correcto… y no las pulverizó… Ayyyy ¿cómo hago para devolver las cosas que no son de aquí? - terminó pasando de la ira absoluta a la resignación.

Vegeta que estaba apoyado con los brazos en el barandal de su balcón sonrió de lado mientras se daba media vuelta entrando a su habitación, se lanzó a su cama y puso las manos detrás de su nuca, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.


	8. No eres tú, soy yo

**No eres tú, soy yo**

Pasó una semana y Vegeta volvía de entrenar, venía cansado, hambriento y de muy mal humor, pero decidió que sería mejor bañarse y cambiarse antes de ir a comer. Durante su excursión llegó a unas islas hacia el Este, donde decidió hacer un entrenamiento excesivo, llegando al límite de sus fuerzas. Venía hecho un desastre, la ropa apenas se reconocía bajo el barro y con una herida en su ceja izquierda que le goteaba sobre su ojo, lo cual lo obligaba a mantenerlo cerrado. Apenas puso un pie en el balcón de su habitación escuchó una voz chillona, imposible de confundir.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Acaso eres suicida y no lo habías comentado?

\- ¡CALLATE, ENTROMETIDA!

\- No voy a callarme, maleducado, es más voy para allá a ayudarte.

\- ¡NO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE NADIE!

Bulma como si no lo hubiera escuchado saltó al siguiente balcón y siguió al saiyajin al interior de su cuarto.

\- ¡QUE ME DEJES, HUMANA! ¿ACASO APARTE DE IDIOTA ERES SORDA? ¡NO PUEDES ENTRAR EN MI HABITACION!

\- ¿NO? ¡VAS A DEJAR QUE TE AYUDE Y NO ME IRÉ HASTA VER QUE ESTAS BIEN!….- luego cambió su tono mientras lo tomaba del brazo – Déjame ayudarte, eres mi huésped y no puedo permitir que no te sientas bien atendido, ¿ok?

Vegeta no sé negó, después de todo algo de atención no le vendría mal.

Bulma buscó en el baño un botiquín, no sin echar una mirada al cuarto, la última vez que entró sin que Vegeta lo supiera lo encontró desordenado, ropa por todas partes, platos apilados en un rincón de algún antojo nocturno, etc., pero por suerte su madre se encargaba personalmente del aseo de la habitación del hombre. Volvió con el botiquín y comenzó a limpiar la herida de la frente.

\- Es bastante profunda, debes tener más cuidado - declaró mientras ponía después algo de alcohol en la herida.

\- Esas estupideces solo molestan y no funcionan con los saiyajin, que acaso no tienen nada mejor para tratar las heridas?

\- Solo estoy desinfectando, bruto.

\- La bruta eres tú, que no eres delicada para nada - dijo aguantando el ardor.

\- Discúlpame, pero no recuerdo haber dicho que sería delicada contigo - Colocó de mala gana un parche adhesivo que contenía un gel color ocre.

\- Agk, ¿Qué es eso?- interrogó mirando con el ojo bueno hacia arriba a la muchacha.

\- Solo un parche con algo en lo que está trabajando la Corporación - le cerró un ojo de manera cómplice - te calmará el dolor, parará la hemorragia y ayudará a que sane sin dejarte una cicatriz.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? Yo NO te he pedido nada…- se sintió algo tonto diciendo esto, pero ya era tarde. Un leve sonrojo, imperceptible por Bulma, lo invadió. "¿ _Por qué me siento tan extraño a su lado?, si solo es una estúpida ilusa que cree que le perdonaré la vida por su preocupación… debe ser por los golpes que me di entrenando, sí, eso debe ser…"_

\- Ahora date un baño y te espero abajo para que comas algo antes de dormir…

Al rato después ambos estaban cenando, ya era tarde por lo que los padres de Bulma ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. Todo estaba en silencio de no ser por el sonido de los platos. Como era su costumbre Vegeta se retiró sin decir más, mientras Bulma retiraba los platos. Él salió al jardín, pero esta vez rodeó la casa principal y decidió ir al jardín trasero, necesitaba pensar y que mejor que ese lugar que inspiraba paz, no se oían allí los ruidos de los vehículos pasando por la calle, ni los sonidos de los animales del jardín de más atrás, qué decir de la molesta presencia de los namekuseijin. Optó por sentarse en uno de los sillones de piedra que estaba en uno de los caminos, reclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - dijo con los ojos cerrados sin mirar a la presencia que estaba tras de él.

\- Solo pasaba por aquí, no seas tan egocéntrico - dijo el hombre de tez verde.

\- Siempre comienzas con algo como eso y terminas tratando de sacarme alguna información…- volteó a mirarlo con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado

\- Iba de camino a ver a los namekuseijin y te vi. Solo quiero saber si no piensas hacer alguna cosa de la que después te arrepientas…

\- Eres gracioso, Namek - volvió a mirar hacia adelante - te refieres a ellos como si no fueras uno.

\- No lo soy… en su totalidad, solo hace un año me enteré que no era de por aquí…

\- Es verdad… puedes seguir tu camino.

\- ¿No los molestarás hoy?

\- No, tengo cosas mejores que hacer… mañana…tal vez…

\- No estaré lejos

\- Lo sé… ¿Namek?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te veré mañana no?

\- Ya veremos…- dijo Piccoro elevándose para alejarse después.

Y así terminó su charla. Varias veces cuando Vegeta traspasaba la línea media de aquel jardín, Piccoro aparecía para "platicar" un rato con el saiyajin.

Vegeta decidió levantarse mientras los faroles del jardín comenzaban a encenderse y aunque su luz era leve, él deseaba la oscuridad, en ese lugar nada ni nadie lo interrumpía en sus pensamientos. Caminó hacia la pagoda del centro que comenzaba a hundirse en penumbras, como solía hacer desde hace un tiempo cuando él mismo destruyó con un aumento de ki, la iluminación del lugar. Subió los tres escalones y se dejó caer en una banca del interior, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante. Miraba sus manos y pensaba en el giro extraño que había tomado su vida en tan poco tiempo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera Bulma que salió a pensar, creyendo que lo mejor sería hacerlo cerca de aquellas flores. El perfumado jardín la tranquilizaba… _"No sé qué me pasa, no puedo dejar de pensar en ese ridículo y en como le gusta hacerme rabiar… es que realmente me saca de mis casillas… y eso de tener respuesta para todo, es como si supiera lo que estoy pensando antes de decírselo… aunque, por otro lado desde que él está en casa los días han sido menos monótonos… siempre estoy esperando que haga alguna cosa,… algunas, aunque molestas, son tan ¿infantiles? Es como si lo hiciera solo para divertirse con nosotros… ¿tan solo esta que necesita llamar la atención como un niño pequeño?... ay perdón, volví a llamarlo así, je je... Pero es tan intrigante, me gustaría saber más de su raza, de su planeta, de los mundos que ha visto y los pueblos que conoció…"_

\- ¿Por qué serás tan arisco? - dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba por uno de los caminos empedrados hacia el centro del jardín.

\- ¿Enloqueciste como tu madre?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Vegeta? - dijo ella con sorpresa entornando la vista para poder verlo en la penumbra

\- Si, al parecer estás hablando sola, de nuevo… eso es una clara señal de que estás loca.

\- Puede ser… ¿Qué haces aquí?…- dijo acercándose al lugar de donde provenía la voz - creí que te habías ido.

\- Pues no, aquí me tienes.

Bulma se sintió algo nerviosa. Se animó y se acercó a Vegeta, quedando frente a él

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – "esperemos que esté de ánimos para una charla amistosa"

\- Tsk - gruño mirando hacia el lado - No tengo opción, supongo.

\- ¿Te molesta mi presencia? - dijo mirándolo con curiosidad, apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos.

\- Por supuesto.

\- No seas así, ambos estamos solos y hemos perdido gente.

\- Sí, pero a ti parece perturbarte…

\- No es eso…- dijo ella acercándose hasta quedar frente a él, que seguía sentado en la banca y la miraba contrariado - es que a veces la soledad no es buena compañía…

\- Tú que sabes de lo que es estar solo… Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres una humana que ha sido mimada toda su vida por sus padres y que tienes amigos a prueba de todo…

\- Pues te equivocas, la mayor parte de mi vida he estado sola, viviendo por mi cuenta, he salido a tantas aventuras y he estado a punto de morir tantas veces que ya no lo recuerdo… No me conoces.

\- Tu tampoco a mi… así que no hables estupideces

\- Por lo menos llegamos a lo que quería llegar…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Vegeta comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

\- Bueno a que deberíamos conocernos un poco más…

\- Me harás reír otra vez con tus tonterías… ¿y para que querría yo eso?

\- Vegeta… te estoy ofreciendo mi amistad

\- No soy uno de los estúpidos de tus amigos.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Solo te digo la verdad.

\- No tienes por qué ser tan directo… ellos no son malas personas, puede que no sean muy listos, pero yo los estimo mucho… aunque te confieso que muchas veces he querido matarlos con mis propias manos…- dijo ella haciendo un gesto de ahorcar

\- Eso sí lo comparto…cuando estés de ánimo me avisas y te hago el favor de hacerlos trizas

\- No, gracias. A lo que quiero llegar es que todos necesitamos a alguien en quien confiar o en quien apoyarnos, o simplemente para acompañarnos en nuestras aventuras.

\- Esos son compañeros de batalla. Para qué querría conocerte si no me…

Vegeta se quedó callado unos minutos. Bulma le dio su espacio pero no pudo aguantarse de preguntar

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Sabes, humana? Puede que en cierta forma tengas razón, creo que podría considerarte algo como un amigo… como dices necesito alguien en quien depositar mi confianza en este planeta.

El corazón de ella dio un brinco, nunca pensó siquiera que el malhumorado saiyajin le diría algo como eso. Sin embargo le duró poco

\- Pero no creas que por eso te confiaré mis cosas… míralo como una tregua entre nuestras razas, la cual beneficiará a ambos.

\- Supongo que eso es mejor que nada… entonces ¿me dices que yo puedo confiar en ti?

\- Si con eso dejas de molestar… puedes dejarme en paz, necesito mi soledad ahora.

\- Entonces, ¿solo significa que me soportarás cuando estés de ánimo?

\- Ya hago bastante en ese sentido…

\- Bueno, me voy. Solo quería decirte que te agradezco lo que hiciste por los muchachos cuando estuvieron en Namekusei.

\- ¿?

Bulma no esperó respuesta, se inclinó y presionó sus labios sobre los de Vegeta. Ni ella supo el porqué. No lo pensó. Solo actuó según lo que le indicaban sus instintos, como siempre hacía. Él se quedó quieto, con los ojos abiertos observando a la muchacha sin saber que hacer… luego ella se alejó solo un poco y se dio cuenta que el permanecía con los ojos abiertos, con la boca apretada, como no comprendiendo lo que pasaba…

\- Yo… no…- simplemente dijo él ruborizándose y bajando su mirada a un punto lejano en el suelo.

\- Lo- lo lamento… no sé qué me pasó…

Vegeta la miró confundido unos segundos, luego se levantó bruscamente haciéndola a un lado y se alejó volando por sobre la casa hasta su habitación. Se desvistió y se sentó en la cama. _"¿Qué se cree esta estúpida? ¿Qué tiene algún derecho sobre mí ?... porqué no pude hacer nada en ese momento… es que… se sintió bien, debo reconocerlo… pero es tan extraño… ¡maldita terrícola y sus ridiculeces! Le dije que no soy uno de ellos, no lo soy… tengo que centrarme en conseguir mi objetivo"_ no pudo evitar girarse y mirar en dirección al ki de Bulma… _"este planeta debe tener algo que me esté afectando… quizá eso fue lo que le ocurrió al idiota de Kakaroto… no puede haber sido ese golpe en la cabeza, eso lo dejó más tonto de lo que estaba destinado a ser, como su hermano, ja. Sin embargo no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el olor de esa tonta, como se le ocurre estar en celo y acercarse a mí, como quien busca aparearse… tengo que dejar de pensar, maldición"_. Se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza como tratando de sacarse las ideas que comenzaban a formarse.

A la mañana siguiente salió temprano con la idea de alejarse de Bulma, pero no soportó estar todo el día fuera, volvió a cenar, más tarde de lo habitual y luego en vez de ir a descansar tomó otro rumbo dentro de la propiedad.

Así pasaron los días. Salía desde el amanecer hasta que caía la noche y emprendía vuelo a la propiedad, donde la señora Briefs ya había tomado nota de las indicaciones de su hija y le dejaba comida caliente en un dispositivo para que al llegar sólo se sirviera. Él después subía a su habitación, se duchaba, se cambiaba y desaparecía por entre los pasillos de la propiedad y volvía a su cuarto 2 horas después.


	9. El come libros

**El come-libros**

Pasaron más de tres de semanas desde el incidente del jardín. Vegeta nuevamente había desaparecido o más bien evitaba a Bulma, ubicándola por su ki.

\- ¿Está evitándome ese estúpido? Sin embargo, no sé qué me pasó esa noche…Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. Ahora se creerá irresistible. Maldición, Bulma, avanzas un paso y retrocedes dos - repasaba en voz alta mientras estiraba su espala en el respaldo de la silla - Espero que le guste,… no pensaba dárselo…pero es una forma de disculparme por lo que pasó… ¡Uy, pero es tan irritante! … Creo que lo que necesita realmente es un amigo, pero si él no quiere no voy a rogarle… está tan acostumbrado a desconfiar de todos… nunca debió tener alguien con quien contar o que se preocupara genuinamente por él, eso es… por eso es como es. Además solo piensa en ser más fuerte… se parece tanto en ese sentido a Gokú, jiji, si se lo digo capaz que se desaparezca por un año….jajajajaja.- Decidió hacer un alto en su trabajo por lo que salió a fumarse un cigarrillo al jardín de flores.

\- Hola.

\- COF, COF, COF - Bulma casi se tragó el humo- Pi…ccorof, cof, arrrrgh.

\- Eso te hace daño, ¿sabías?

\- Más daño me has hecho tú con aparecerte así nada más. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- dijo recomponiéndose.

\- Lo mismo te vengo a preguntar. ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sé. Salió hace unos días. Supongo que debe andar por ahí entrenando.

\- Hmmm, No estoy muy seguro de eso, he sentido su ki rondando demasiado cerca de los namekuseijin estos días.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué raro?… hace más de 3 semanas que no lo veo y…

\- ¿Y estas tan tranquila? ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que es capaz y lo dejas ir y venir como si fuera una mascota!

\- No te preocupes, a él solo le interesa derrotar a Gokú, además…- Bulma miró hacia las rosas evitando la mirada del namek.

\- ¿Qué? - espetó Piccoro

\- No lo sé, es como si no fuera tan terrible como lo recordábamos… Debió pasarla realmente mal el tiempo que estuvo en el infierno o con Freezer… Sé que no hará nada malo…

\- No te fíes de él. Vegeta es el mismo sádico que vino a la Tierra hace un año, no tiene empatía por nadie, solo le interesa el poder, eso es todo.

\- Si, es lo que me han dicho todos, pero…

\- Nada. Ahora mismo está cerca en algún lugar dentro de la propiedad. Ve a vigilarlo o ponle una correa.- Dicho esto voló lejos de ahí.

\- ¿Por qué a mí?, solo yo soy capaz de meterme en esta clase de líos…- se lamentó y entró de vuelta a la casa.

Entró a la cocina y se preparó un sándwich. Hecho esto se fue a la sala y se sentó dispuesta a ver algo de televisión _"ahora me relajaré y después le buscaré para saber qué está tramando ahora"_. Pero cuando iba a encender el aparato sintió ruido proveniente de la biblioteca…

\- ¿Mmmm? ¿Será un ladrón? No creo, nadie se atrevería a robar aquí con todas las anormalidades que ocurren en esta casa

Se encaminó al cuarto de donde provenían los ruidos, abrió lentamente la puerta doble y ahí estaba, un saiyajin ojeando un libro mientras movía lentamente los labios. _"Vaya, otra sorpresa más. ¿Así que sigue estudiando nuestro planeta?... no tiene caso, es un terco,…que guapo se ve concentrado… Tonta, deja de pensar cosas así… ¿tan necesitada estoy?"_ Vegeta cerró sus ojos mientras levantaba su cabeza de la lectura. Parecía estar memorizando algo. Ella contuvo la respiración, no se atrevía a interrumpirlo…finalmente soltó un suspiro, él la miró con su ceño aun más fruncido, gruño, cerró el grueso libro sobre la mesa e intentó salir por el amplio ventanal de la habitación. Lo hubiera logrado de no ser por ella que le gritó:

– ¡Espera!

Se detuvo a medio salir indicando que la escucharía.

\- Oye, Vegeta, no tienes por qué irte…yo… solo quería saber quién estaba aquí, no era mi intención molestarte…

El resopló fastidiado.

\- Ya me interrumpiste, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Ella se miró avergonzada los pies, luego levantó la vista a los ojos de él

– Sé qué debí haber golpeado antes, pero también quería hablar contigo. Hace mucho que no nos vemos y…

\- ¿No tienes nadie con quien más hablar? – se volteó a mirarla molesto - Yo no soy uno de tus estúpidos amigos para que me busques para esos menesteres. Oh, es verdad… están muertos…

\- ¡No es eso!... _desgraciado -_ dijo entre dientes, luego suspiro calmándose.

\- Vives en mi casa y lo mínimo que podemos hacer es siquiera saludarnos o conversar de vez en cuando, recuerda que tenemos una "tregua"… además ¡ni siquiera sabía que habías vuelto!

\- No necesito que me lo recuerdes, y no tengo porque decirte donde estoy todo el tiempo, y si entablo una conversación civilizada de vez en cuando es por mero interés o cortesía. Pero ¿sabes? me harté hasta de eso.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan apático solo un momento? Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada para que nos trates así…

\- Existen y eso es suficiente.

\- Sin embargo, si no existiéramos no hubiera muerto Freezer…- dijo ella con algo de temor, sabía que en cierta forma ese comentario podría molestar al hombre que tenía enfrente.

\- Por eso también terminé aquí…atrapado en este estúpido planeta. Solo esperando a que revivan a un idiota clase baja que se atrevió a despojarme de lo que por derecho me pertenecía…

\- Aun así deberías estar agradecido.

\- ¿Agradecido? ¿Que acaso no lo entiendes? - se cruzó de brazos - No eres tan lista como pensaba…

A Bulma le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Acababa de comprender por completo que Vegeta, el orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyajin, debía ser el que matara a Freezer. Comenzó a atar cabos… él debió convertirse en el vengador de su raza, en el súper saiyajin, y entonces una nube de tristeza cubrió su corazón. Al darse cuenta de que él estaba destinado a la gloria de un Imperio y que el destino le había arrebatado todo, dejándolo en la más absoluta soledad, sin súbditos, sin planeta, sin su libertad, sin más que una vida de servidumbre y una venganza por cumplir… pero lo que él no veía era que esto era una segunda oportunidad. Para Vegeta esto no era nada más que un cruel giro del destino y tenía que soportarlo hasta poder vencer a Gokú y resarcir su orgullo herido.

\- Sí, comprendo. Pero no todo es blanco o negro. Debes seguir tu vida, el pasado debe dejarte solo enseñanzas, no rencor… aun así nosotros te hemos ayudado y creo que eso es lo que más te molesta.

\- No. No lo comprendes….como tú crees… - la miró fijamente intentando leer su mirada- Pero toma como agradecimiento y como mi parte de la tregua que te deje con vida… - y diciendo esto salió por el ventanal.

Bulma no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Ahora podía ponerse en el lugar de Vegeta, después de todo ella también era la dueña de un imperio, se sentía ama y señora del mundo. Y si algún día lo perdía todo sería terrible… sin embargo, ella sabía que sacaría fuerzas de donde no tenía para volver a levantarse y comenzar una nueva vida. Vegeta no veía eso, el solo pensaba en recuperar lo que había perdido. No pensaba en la posibilidad de otros rumbos, de un nuevo destino que se le ofrecía. Ahora estaba más segura que nunca de que era lo que le enseñaron desde niño, era todo lo que conocía… pero ya no sería lo mismo. Ya no quedaban más de su raza y el que existía era completamente opuesto a gobernar el universo, además de estar muerto. ¿Que acaso él estaba condenado a sufrir por toda su vida la soledad? No, ella le ofrecería una mano y le demostraría que la vida es mucho más que matar y conquistar planetas. Ella sería su amiga, aunque él no lo quisiera. Ya estaba decidido, le gustara a quien le gustara.


	10. Cadenas de Karaoke

**Cadenas de Karaoke**

La mañana trascurría pacíficamente… hasta que un extraño ruido proveniente de la zona verde, comenzó a retumbar por toda la Corporación.

\- ¿Qué diablos…? - comento Vegeta deteniéndose a mitad del jardín de la entrada principal, había hecho una parada en su entrenamiento y otras labores de su "ocupada agenda", cuando escuchó un sonido que para él era totalmente desconocido… era como un ruido gutural que lo hacía estremecerse.

\- ¿Creí que eras tú? - comentó Bulma desde su balcón. Acaba de despertar y vestía un camisón a la rodilla con conejitos.

"Hmn, otra vez esta terrícola asegurándose de buscarme conversación. Por lo menos ya tengo un responsable menos de aquel estruendo que maltrata mis oído".

\- ¿Sabes qué es eso? - preguntó con una mirada fulminante

\- ¡Claro que no! por algo te dije que pensaba que eras tú. Pero me suena como a cantos…

\- ¿Cantos? ¿Por lo visto cada día estás más loca? eso es más como un montón de gente eructando, que desagradable…- le comentó arrugando la nariz - Cuando encuentre la fuente de ese ruido lo destruiré, recuerda que es parte del trato.

\- Ja, veo que amaneciste de buenas…Te veo en el jardín de atrás para que vayamos a averiguar. Así, si deseas destruir algo, podré ver de qué se trata antes de que lo hagas - y diciendo esto entro, se vistió y bajó al lugar de encuentro.

Cuando Bulma llegó Vegeta ya estaba allí. Extrañamente los cantos cesaron. Ambos se miraron en confusión. Iban a retirarse del lugar cuando comenzó otra vez…

\- Arggg, es por allá - dijo Vegeta tapándose sus oídos.

Ambos corrieron, pero Bulma paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que los sonidos provenían de la zona verde de la casa. Se giró y se puso una mano tras la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? ¿Por qué te detienes? – gritó volteándose y parando también.

\- Creo que tenemos una pequeña paradoja, jeje...

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?… solo hay que buscar y destruir - hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando hacia donde provenía el sonido.

\- Vegeta, escúchame… no sé cómo decirte esto, pero necesito que me hagas un favor…

\- Jajajajaja, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de que tratas de proteger a esos vegetales? Te dije que si algo me molestaba lo destruiría, y no lamento que sean ellos – " _no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de matar a esas basuras, pero si puedo conseguir algo a cambio me serán útiles..."_

\- Pero dijimos que no los dañarías… por favor, mira, entraremos a hablar con mi madre, que debe ser la que está detrás de todo esto y te prometo que no los volverás a escuchar.

\- Claro que no los volveremos a escuchar… solo me basta con dejar vivo al patriarca.

Bulma pensaba a mil por hora, tratando de encontrar la forma de apaciguar al saiyajin que tenía enfrente. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que, ante la presencia del hombre en las cercanías de aquella zona, había llegado cierto extraterrestre atraído, por lo que pensó, serían problemas para los de su raza. Vegeta hizo amague de avanzar y Bulma corrió a intentar de detenerlo abrazándolo, a lo que el saiyajin la miró y sintió como su rostro se volvía rojo como una brasa.

Piccoro se contrarió ante lo que le pareció demasiada cercanía por parte de Bulma hacia el saiyajin… sin embargo lo tomó como una acción desesperada por detenerlo, aunque en su mente dudaba mucho que lo hiciera, las fuerzas eran incomparables, era hasta irrisorio pensar en que esa mujer sería capaz de detener a ese ser irascible. Estaba listo para lanzarse en un ataque que sabía suicida cuando ocurrió lo que ni se imaginaría en sus meditaciones más desvariadas. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para que su mandíbula no cayera de su rostro al suelo. "¿ _QUÉ? ¿Pudo controlar a Vegeta? Esto sí que es digno de verse…"_ Recuperó su compostura y volvió a su posición de _observador._

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la normalidad y la apartó de sí.

\- ¡SUELTAME, APROVECHADA!

\- Ya quisieras…- dijo ella entre dientes dando un paso al lado.

Luego de unos segundos él se cruzó de brazos y levanto levemente la barbilla- ¿Que ofreces a cambio de que no decore ese lugar de color namek?

\- ¿Que propones tú?

\- Déjame pensar…– hizo una mueca sádica "le daré una lección a esta humana escandalosa, para que aprenda a respetarme y deje de molestarme con sus estupideces"

\- ¿Que… que estás pensando?

\- Serás mi esclava personal por lo que queda de tiempo mientras traen de vuelta a Kakaroto.

\- Ni lo sueñes. Te dejaré destruir una o dos islas desiertas…

\- No insultes mi inteligencia, terrícola, sabes que eso no me interesa, si no hay dolor no hay recompensa…

\- Está bien, un día como mucho

\- Un mes…- replicó el saiyajin

\- Dos días como mucho y sin nada que tenga que ver con sexo o situaciones parecidas

\- Cinco días.

\- ¡Tres!

\- Perfecto, comienzas mañana. Te necesito con tu mejor cara, si es que tienes una,…a las 5 y 15 en la cocina. Ahí te daré tu horario… no te enojes, humana, te aseguro que será muy estimulante… para mí, jajajajajajaja

Vegeta después de reírse en su cara, se alejó caminando en dirección a su habitación. Piccoro que aun observaba, negó con la cabeza y se retiró del lugar. Últimamente había estado la mitad del tiempo yendo y viniendo entre la casa de Gohan, el templo sagrado, por petición de Kami-Sama que le solicitaba informes sobre sus parientes, y la casa de Bulma.

\- ARRRGGG - Bulma estaba furiosa. Tendría que desperdiciar tiempo valioso de su vida sirviéndole al petulante ese. Pero ella había quedado con Piccoro de que nada malo le sucedería a los hombres verdes "¿C _uándo mi vida terminó en esto?… solo espero que le dé por perderse, así mientras menos lo vea menos cosas tendré que hacer"_

Sin pensarlo más avanzó dando pisoteadas al lugar donde volvían a sonar los cánticos. Ahí estaba su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja junto a los namekuseijin, tras ella una pantalla enorme donde se reproducían videos de karaoke de cantos gregorianos. Muchos se animaban a cantar, casi eufóricos. El sonido de los extraterrestres no era desafinado, pero si extraño por sus tonos extremadamente graves.

\- ¿Mamá, que crees que haces?

\- Hay cariño, ¿que no lo ves? estamos divirtiéndonos.

\- ¡Tu _diversión_ acaba de esclavizarme!

\- Qué bueno, hija, sabía que te gustaría.

Sin decir nada más Bulma salió de ese lugar, no valía la pena discutir con su madre, sin embargo mañana mismo habilitaba una sala de sonido ultra aislada, bajo tierra de ser necesario, para que no la metieran en problemas. Mientras, de fondo aun escuchaba los cánticos, que en su mente parecían más una marcha fúnebre.

Puso el despertador temprano, pero oh, sorpresa, lo apagó y durmió un poco más. Saltó asustada 30 minutos después. No había tiempo para ducharse. Se vistió y se dirigió tan rápido como pudo a la cocina, preparo algo de café para ella, jugo, tostadas y un par de trozos de carnes frías para él y esperó… y esperó… y esperó. Miró el reloj de la cocina, las 5:48. _"¿Dónde se metió este desgraciado?"_ No alcanzó a empezar su tren de pensamientos cuando apareció en la entrada, duchado y vestido con buzo azul. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

\- Muy bien… esto es para ti - le estiró una caja envuelta en papel celeste y con un moño blanco. Bulma lo aceptó con sorpresa y lo abrió. Dentro había un papel, un collarín rosa con púas y un delantal rosa con orlas negras.

\- ¿Y esto…?

\- Un regalo. Son tus instrucciones y tu uniforme. El color al igual que el collar lo sugirió tu madre…

\- ¿Qué? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Pretendes realmente que use esto?

\- Tu madre no tuvo ninguna objeción cuando le dije que jugaríamos a disfrazarnos, es más al parecer la idea le encantó. Yo usaré esto - dijo mostrando una campanilla de servicio en una mano - y esto, que se lo encargué a tu padre…- con un dedo señaló sobre su pecho al lado izquierdo un broche de plata con una insignia - si lo llevo puesto te referirás a mí como "señor", "príncipe" o si prefieres "amo"… eres lista así que no debo explicarte más y comencemos que tengo asuntos pendientes…

Bulma lo miró perpleja y agarró el documento que quedaba en la caja y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

\- Este contrato tiene una duración de tres días a contar de hoy. Ninguna de las partes tiene poder por separado para dejarlo sin efecto ya que es de mutuo acuerdo, solo dejará de existir si ambas partes así lo deciden.

La terrícola Bulma, desde ahora conocida como "la esclava" tiene todas las obligaciones que se le ocurran a Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajin, conocido desde ahora como "el señor".

La esclava debe atender correctamente al señor y obedecer sin derecho a reclamo a sus exigencias, tómese nota de que es alguien muy vengativo e imaginativo.

La esclava debe vestir su uniforme al momento de ser solicitada por el señor y realizar una reverencia diciendo "Que desea mi… (Uso de los nombres indicados anteriormente). El señor por su parte puede hacer uso a discreción de su instrumento (campana) para solicitar las atenciones necesarias o simplemente para que la esclava haga acto de presencia ante él.

Las labores diarias sin requerimiento previo son:

\- Tener el desayuno todos los días para el señor a las 5 y 15 AM.

\- Mantener aseada la habitación del señor.

\- Preparar el baño cuando lo solicite el señor

\- Tener ropa lista y dispuesta para el señor

\- No maldecir al señor en su presencia

La esclava solo tiene derecho a un descanso diario de 6 horas, las que utilizará para reponerse, sin embargo estas serán concedidas por el señor cuando y como lo estime conveniente.

Por su parte el señor se compromete a no maltratar a la esclava ni solicitarle necesidades de índole sexual.

\- Gracias - dijo ella

\- No hay de qué.

Bulma prosiguió leyendo.

Se entiende por aceptado por ambas partes todas las disposiciones anteriormente expuestas.

\- ¿Empezamos?

Bulma le devolvió el documento y asintió con resignación. Se dispuso a colocarse el collarín y el delantal. "No puedo creer después de lo que me hizo mi madre más encima esté de acuerdo con este saiyajin con aires de grandeza"

\- Señor - suspiro y sonrisa falsa después - ya traigo su desayuno.

\- ¿Ves que si puedes? - dicho esto tomó asiento - quédate mientras como, por si necesito algo más.

\- Como diga, señor - respondió ella entre dientes y sonriendo fingidamente.

Después de unos minutos…

\- Necesito más jugo de frutas - dijo agitando su vaso.

\- Como ordene, señor - respondió ella llenándole el vaso.

Al terminar Vegeta se levantó y la miró indicándole con su índice la insignia de su pecho, mientras sonreía de lado y con la otra mano se llevaba su campanilla.

\- ¿No vas a ir a entrenar?

Vegeta carraspeó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Perdone, arrrg…señor, ¿no desea usted ir a entrenar? - comenzaba a aparecer una vena en su sien.

\- Emn, no. Hoy tomaré un descanso _._

"Maldito mono desgraciado, engreído y belicoso, era obvio que no, si lo está disfrutando el idiota este…todo por culpa de mi madre, como se le ocurrió enseñarles a cantar a los namekuseijin… ahora tendré que atender a este bastardo y yo que quería seguir durmiendo…" Bulma solo deseaba que esos tres días pasaran lo más rápido posible.

Se pasó toda la mañana atendiendo al "señor". Para su desgracia Vegeta no tenía ni el más mínimo ánimo de ir a dormir o salir. Por suerte había alcanzado a comer algo antes del desayuno, pero su estómago ya le estaba reclamando por alguna merienda de media mañana. Hizo sus labores mientras el saiyajin se recostaba en la sala y encendía el televisor. Desde la cocina donde se había escapado a comer una fruta escuchó la campanilla.

\- Arggg, no llevo ni un día y ya me tiene cansada.

Se dirigió a la sala y con una reverencia pregunto que se le ofrecía ahora. Vegeta sin mirarla le solicitó que le trajera una almohada para estar más cómodo. Bulma se la trajo y la acomodó con brutalidad detrás de la espalda.

\- Oye, esclava, ¿debes ser tan tosca?

\- Lo siento, señor, no medí mi fuerza.

\- ¿Fuerza? sí que eres tonta, pero no toleraré tu falta de respeto hacia mí. Ve afuera y prepárame una silla para estar más relajado frente a la piscina.

\- Como ordene, su imbecilidad…- dijo muy bajo entre dientes mientras se giraba para salir al jardín

\- ¿Perdón dijiste algo? - haciendo con la mano un gesto de escuchar.

\- Voy enseguida, príncipe.

Unos minutos más tarde Bulma volvía a la sala de estar.

\- Listo, príncipe. Está todo preparado. Puedo retirarme.

\- No, esclava. Hace un poco de calor así que consigue una de esas hojas de esos árboles de allá afuera y abanícame.

\- ¿Queeeé? ¿Debes estar bromeando? - " _Yo quería ir a descansar"_

Vegeta la miró y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Acaso crees que el príncipe de los saiyajin está para bromearse con una insignificante esclava?

\- Lo siento, señor, vuelvo enseguida.

Bulma fue a forcejear con una palma que crecía en el jardín. Cuando por fin pudo traer la enorme hoja se encontró a Vegeta de pie, mirándola con una sonrisa socarrona.

"¿Y a este que le pasa?"

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que mejor iré a dormir una siesta. Esclava, prepara mi cuarto.

Bulma lo miró con la mandíbula desencajada, soltó la hoja y entro a la casa. Subió hecha una furia dando pisadas de elefante hasta que llegó al cuarto. Para su sorpresa estaba ordenado. Ella creía que el saiyajin iba a dejarlo desordenado a propósito. Buscó un par de almohadones extra en el armario y estiró la cama un poco.

\- Puedes retirarte.

Bulma casi queda pegada al techo. Vegeta estaba en el umbral de la puerta, a sus espaldas, mientras ella estaba agachada sobre la cama acomodando los cojines.

Se volteó y le dio su mirada más mortal.

\- Que descanses, príncipe.

\- Lo intentaré, pero no te hagas ilusiones… solo será una siesta.

Bulma salió por el lado de él de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ésta.

"Por fin" -pensó mientras se retiraba el collarín - "voy a tomar una merecida siesta".

Entró a su cuarto y se arrojó a la cama mientras lanzaba sus zapatos y el collar que traía en su mano lejos… se durmió profundamente.

Soñó con que buscaba las esferas del dragón con todos los muchachos. Con Yamcha y citas pasadas… caminaban por un centro comercial y ella se detenía viendo a Yamcha alejarse como si ella no estuviera, le gritó y luego se giró viendo frente a ella un ¿espejo? No, se estaba viendo desde fuera y su otra yo se reía y le decía: "qué bueno que te encontré para cambiarnos de nuevo, jajajaja"Miró horrorizada sus manos y vio que era ¡UNA RANA! Comenzó a saltar pidiendo ayuda cuando de repente se encontró en el jardín de su casa y ahí estaba Vegeta, que comenzaba a reír y a decir: "Así que aquí estabas" y comenzaba a patearla alejándola y caminando hacia ella para hacerlo de nuevo. Y entre patada y patada despertó gritando.

\- No me golpees, no me golpees, soy yo ¡BULMAAAAAAA!

\- ¿Y a ti que bicho te picó? - preguntó divertido el saiyajin con un pie aún apoyado en el borde de la cama. De hecho había estado moviendo la cama para despertarla.

\- Ufff, fue solo un sueño… Y TU QUE ¿HACES EN MI HABITACION?

\- Tuve que…- dijo bajando el pie y mirando indiferente hacia el lado.

\- No hacías caso a la campanilla y verifiqué que la que ronca por las noches eres tú… Además recuerda que tus servicios me pertenecen por algún tiempo.

\- ¿Disculpa? YO NO RONCO

\- Ja, parecías el despegue de una tropa completa

\- Como digas…- se sentó en el borde de la cama - ¿Cuánto dormí?

\- Lo suficiente. Necesito que bajes a la cocina y ayudes a servir mi cena.

\- ¿La cena ya?

\- Date prisa, no tengo tu tiempo - y diciendo esto más serio se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Vaya… me dejó dormir toda la tarde… o ¿dormí tan profundamente que no me pudo despertar antes? Esto sólo me convence de que no es tan malo como él dice…

\- NO, ILUSA - se oyó del otro lado de la puerta junto con unos pasos que se alejaban.

Bulma se sonrojó. No esperaba que él estuviera aun allí.

\- ¡ES DE MUY MALA EDUCACION ESCUCHAR TRAS LAS PUERTAS, PRINCIPE!

Cuando Bulma bajó su madre se excusó diciéndole

\- Querida, lo lamento pero con tu papá iremos a bailar esta noche… ¡hace tanto que no movemos el esqueleto fuera!... Además no queremos estorbar. Adiós, amor.

Bulma solo suspiró.

Una vez lista la comida Bulma quedó otra vez sola con su pesadilla.

Por suerte Vegeta estaba de buen humor y solo le solicitó un par de cosas extras antes de comenzar a comer.

\- Por favor, acompáñame - dijo entre burla y galantería.

Bulma lo miró recelosa, ya creía ella que al poner su trasero en la silla él le iba a solicitar algo. Pero no fue así. Él comió en silencio y la miraba de vez en cuando esbozando una sonrisa. Bulma comenzó a aburrirse del jueguito.

\- ¿Qué? - espetó, para luego bajar el tono - Príncipe, qué le hace tanta gracia.

\- Nada que te interese, esclava. Por favor sírveme más vino.

\- ¿Estás bebiendo vino? - exclamó exaltada.

\- Tu madre me hizo algunos regalos, y entre ellos venían unas botellas… no te emociones, no me embriago tan fácilmente como para poder encontrarte "atractiva" aún.

"Sólo se está burlando de mi… y mi madre, ¿Cómo le puede regalar vino a alguien que no sabes siquiera si va a reaccionar bien? Debo estar loca por lo que voy a hacer, pero realmente necesito un trago… Quizá resulta hasta divertido"

\- ¿Me convidaría un poco, señor?

\- No - dijo seco.

A continuación bebió de su copa y se saboreó.

\- Tu madre me dijo que tú te pones todavía más loca cuando bebes…

\- Vamos, Vegeta… no puedes ser tan egoísta…

\- No.

Bulma se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a su interlocutor.

\- Por favor, príncipe de príncipes.

\- Suplícame – sugirió él bajando el tono de su voz.

Ella lo miró divertida, comenzó a acuclillarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo del todo se puso de pie.

\- Lo siento mucho, señor, pero no me arrodillaré.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? Debes obedecerme.

\- ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? No lo vale, ¿cómo voy a suplicar por algo de vino?… solo lo dije para ver tu reacción. Y por lo visto te gusta hacerme sufrir.

\- En eso estás en lo cierto. Deberías saber de sobra que soy un hombre despiadado y que no dudaría en hacer que alguien suplique por su vida - terminó la frase y se llevó la copa nuevamente a los labios.

\- ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti, príncipe?

\- Sí. Prepárame el baño, esclava. Y me dejas ropa lista en mi habitación.

Bulma no le respondió y subió de mala gana a preparar lo que le solicitaron. Luego se dirigió al closet y sacó ropa limpia para dejarla luego sobre la cama. Notó que entre la ropa colgada estaba el traje azul de batalla, destrozado, pero limpio en una percha.

En la puerta apareció Vegeta, para variar la miraba con media sonrisa en sus labios, como esperando alguna reacción para poder soltar alguna frase sarcástica.

Bulma lo miró enojada, ya estaba aburrida de ser la esclava de aquel malagradecido saiyajin.

\- ¿Algo más, señor?

\- No… - dijo avanzando hacia ella mientras observaba la ropa que estaba sobre la cama.

\- ¿qué harías a cambio de dejar de ser una esclava?

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Vegeta?- interrogó mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

Vegeta frunció y se indicó el emblema sobre el pecho, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

\- Perdón, príncipe. ¿Quieres negociar? ¿En qué estás pensando? - respondió ella ofuscada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos e intentaba leer las expresiones de él.

\- …-

\- ¿Me vas a contestar o debo adivinar?

Vegeta la miró unos segundos, evaluando su respuesta.

\- No me presiones. Solo decido qué sería más provechoso a mi estadía en tu hogar…

Se aproximó a ella hasta estar a un paso de distancia, luego sonrió dedicándole solo una mirada fugaz, mientras acariciaba con un dedo la tela del cobertor y fijaba su vista en él. Con este solo gesto Bulma se tensó y sintió que sus manos comenzaban a sudar. _"En que estará pensando este desgraciado, espero que no sea lo que pienso… ¿porqué seré tan mal pensada?… ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan cerca? Me hace sentir rara, como mareada, ¿será alguna técnica de tortura? ¡Habla pronto!"_

Vegeta volvió a mirarla, esta vez amplió su sonrisa _"¿por qué no me temes? ¿O es que lo sabes disimular bien, humana? Sé que estás tratando de ganar esta partida, pero no te dejaré, sacaré provecho al máximo de lo que puedan ofrecerme mientras espero para derrotar al idiota ese. Y después…ya veremos"_

Se volvió a poner serio y volviendo su vista a la ropa que estaba sobre la cama, entreabrió sus labios para hablar. Bulma sin querer copió el gesto.

\- … me enseñarás la tecnología terrícola que tienen aquí.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres eso? - respondió ella recobrándose un poco de sus pensamientos.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

\- No lo sé… ¿me liberarás del contrato? – preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- Por supuesto… tienes mi palabra.

\- Te muestro y enseño los laboratorios, ¿sólo eso?

\- Correcto... Además de darme acceso…

\- Mmm… no lo sé, ¿Qué te parece una visita guiada…

\- Me darás acceso total, terrícola, si quieres que te libere…a menos que desees seguir bajo mis órdenes…

Bulma lo meditó por unos segundos. _"Bueno… ¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer?, de todos modos ha demostrado ser bastante listo…"_

\- Está bien, acepto.

-Te buscaré para eso. Pero créeme, me tendrás pegado a tu espalda para que me enseñes TODO - diciendo esto sacó el documento que tenía en un bolsillo de su pantalón y lo quemó en su mano.

Avanzó hacia la puerta del baño agregando

\- ¿Sabes? No te quedaba tan mal el papel de esclava… tal vez, podríamos repetirlo, algún día…- y diciendo esto entró y cerró la puerta del baño.

Bulma lo miró con los ojos como platos. _"¿Eso fue otra indirecta? ¡Vaya!… sin embargo…"_

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a la sala, abrió el gabinete de los licores y sacó una botella de Whisky, se sirvió un vaso y se sentó frente al televisor y cambió canales hasta que después de unos minutos encontró una comedia romántica.

\- Ahhhh, ¡por fin! - dijo subiendo los pies a una reposera.- A relajarme y descansar de ese abusivo - se llevó el vaso a sus labios y no alcanzó a probar el licor cuando vio de reojo en el reflejo de una ventana que "alguien" estaba parado detrás del sofá.

\- ¿A quién diablos le dices abusivo?

\- Eh, este…- _"trágame tierra" -_ a-al tipo de la película, es muuuuy malo con la protagonista.

\- Hmn,… por esta vez te voy a perdonar - dijo apoyándose sobre el respaldo, quedando con su rostro cerca de el de ella.

" _Por qué me pone tan nerviosa… si es solo un idiota que solo piensa en pelear, en matar... pero que bien huele…Bulma contrólate, tienes un novio, tenía…mmm… NO, soy una viuda en espera de resucitar a su amor, ¡compórtate!"_

Después de abofetearse mentalmente, miró a Vegeta y vio que él miraba el vaso que ella sostenía en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó señalando el vaso, olfateándolo a la vez.

\- E-esto-" _¿Por qué tartamudeo?"_ \- es whisky, un licor fuerte.

\- Comprendo... Necesitabas relajarte… y me pediste de mi vino y luego no lo querías… ¿sabes que eres una maldita embustera?

" _Por qué me siento extrañamente atraído a esta desgraciada…Pero me las pagará, nadie se burla de mí… mierda, por qué tiene que vestir tan vulgar mostrando tanto… ¡concéntrate!"_

 _-_ Pero no te preocupes, diremos que estamos a mano… sin embargo, deberás explicarme también los planos y el funcionamiento de los artefactos, sin poner reparos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Maldición - se le salió a ella.

\- No te descontroles, recuerda que soy tu huésped y debes tratarme como tal. Que descanses - dicho esto pasó a la cocina y subió las escaleras llevando una botella de agua.

Bulma se bebió el vaso de un golpe y decidió apagar el televisor. Se retiró a su habitación también. Pronto tendría una sombra saiyajin a quien tendría que enseñarle lo que para ella era su pasión.


	11. Visita al laboratorio

**Visita al laboratorio**

Comenzaba un nuevo día, eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana y Bulma se despertó feliz " _Que bueno que ya no soy la sirvienta de ese simio"_ Luego de ducharse y cambiarse decidió baja a desayunar. Ahí estaba su madre cantando, mientras preparaba una bandeja con pastelillos y unos vasos con limonada.

\- Buenos días, hijita. ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Si gracias, mamá. ¿Y eso?

\- Oh, es que tenemos visita.

\- ¿Quién puede venir a esta hora de visita?

\- Son solo unos inversionistas amigos de tu padre. No te preocupes, los atenderé en la sala de reuniones. Ahí no molestarán a nuestro apuesto Vegeta…

\- Como digas. Además hace un par de días que no lo veo, quizá tengamos algo de suerte hoy y tampoco venga a casa en todo el día ¿verdad?

\- Hija, no seas así… nuestro huésped es de lo más amable con nosotros, yo sé que es algo tímido y que cuando sale lo hace para no molestar.

\- Ay, tu pareces conocerlo muy bien…- dijo algo sarcástica y con cansancio, mientras agarraba un taza y comenzaba a servirse un café.

\- Hija, él es un buen muchacho. Solo que no está acostumbrado a que le presten la debida atención. Es casi como un niño pequeño, quiere todo pero no sabe qué hará con ello después. Solo hay que darle tiempo y verás que se le pasará toda la confusión y enojo que tiene dentro.

\- Lo que digas, pero aun así me alegro de que se esté portando bien últimamente - se acercó a la mesa y se dio cuenta de que no había traído la leche. Así que abrió el refrigerador para tomar la última caja… vacía. Se resignó y volvió a la mesa.

\- Lo que pasa es que está enojado con alguien llamado Kakaroto… debió haberle hecho algo muy malo.

\- Mamá, tú no entiendes nada - bebió un poco de su taza - Vegeta odia a Gokú porque simplemente es más fuerte que él y porque se transformó en algo llamado el súper saiyajin que se supone que es en lo que solo Vegeta podría convertirse.

\- ¿Gokú es Kakaroto? ¿Y por qué le dice así? - dijo llevándose un dedo a su mentón.

\- Ese es el nombre de Gokú en el planeta de ellos.

\- Oh, ¿así que se conocían de antes?

\- No, mamá. Él sabía de él por el hermano de Gokú. ¡Si te lo conté! ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- No. Pero luego continuamos, estoy atrasada con esto para atender a esos caballeros - y diciendo esto agarró la charola y se dirigió a la sala.

Bulma miró a su madre salir y mientras terminaba su café decidió que ese día saldría al salón a cambiarse el peinado, ya que estaba demasiado plano para su gusto.

Estaba algo estancada en su trabajo y un día de distracción le caería bien.

Después de un par de horas estaba lista para salir, cogió su caja de cápsulas, su cartera y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando…

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- ¿Vegeta? Creí que estabas entrenando por ahí…

\- Estaba. Tú lo has dicho. Quiero que me muestres hoy los laboratorios.

\- Pero estaba por salir - haciendo puchero

\- Estabas. ¿O quieres volver a ser una esclava? Por lo visto te agrada estar a mis órdenes.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños

\- Camina de una vez - dijo dando media vuelta

\- Pero, Vegeta…yo… el salón…

\- Cállate de una vez, humana, y vamos, que no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Argg….-

Chilló y dejó que sus hombros y brazos descendieran. Dejó sus cosas con resignación sobre una mesita y siguió a Vegeta, que la esperaba en la puerta de entrada al pasillo que llevaba a las oficinas de Bulma y su padre y a los laboratorios subterráneos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta con el logo de la Corporación ésta se abrió y se encontraron con un grupo de personas que venía saliendo.

\- Hola, Vegeta. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó el padre de Bulma que venía al frente del grupo.

\- Mhn…

\- Papá, Vegeta quería conocer los laboratorios y yo me ofrecía mostrárselos - mintió ella.

\- Oh… bueno, pero sean cuidadosos. Yo acompañaré a los caballeros a mi oficina y luego comeremos fuera.

\- Ok. Te veo luego entonces.

El grupo comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, pero uno de los hombres volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó a la pareja.

\- ¿Usted es Bulma Briefs? - preguntó.

Bulma lo miró, no era un hombre mal parecido. Era alto, de cabello castaño largo, en una coleta y ojos verdes. _"¡Wow, un admirador!"_

\- Sí, mucho gusto - dijo extendiéndole la mano.

El hombre hizo lo mismo. Vegeta miraba impaciente, él quería comenzar lo antes posible su recorrido.

\- Mi nombre es Robert Cake. El gusto es todo mío, créame. ¡Vaya! cuando me levanté hoy no esperaba que la conocería. Debo confesarle que soy un fan de su trabajo. Y que las fotografías de la prensa se quedan cortas en cuanto a su belleza.

\- Oh, gracias por el cumplido.

\- Tsk – hizo Vegeta y se cruzó de brazos, esa conversación se estaba volviendo realmente molesta para él.

El hombre vio de soslayo al que estaba tras de Bulma. Su mirada clavada en él, sin embargo se animó a preguntar:

\- ¿Sería muy atrevido de mi parte invitarla un café más tarde?

" _No me caería mal un pequeña distracción, después de todo no puedo decirle que no a un admirador…"_ Pensó ella. Iba a abrir la boca para responder cuando sintió un tirón en la parte de atrás de su blusa, casi como cuando un niño quiere atención de un adulto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la actitud del hombre estaba molestando a Vegeta, lo que le causó gracia.

\- Oh, lo siento, quizá en otra ocasión. Hoy tengo mucho que hacer… ya quedé con alguien para hoy y requiere toda mi atención. Es algo… especial…

\- Está bien, pero ¿puedo llamarla después?

A Vegeta se le hinchó la vena de la frente, puso su peor cara de asesino, su mirada oscurecida y finalmente le sonrió. El hombre sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda. Por alguna razón pensó que no había sido buena idea insistir con ella.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo, Robert?

\- ¿Eh?… No es nada. Debo irme, recordé que también tengo un compromiso para hoy.

\- Bueno saldremos en otra ocasión, entonces.

Vegeta movió ligeramente la cabeza en forma negativa.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿No? - preguntó ella algo confundida.

\- No… esteee,… quiero decir que la llamaré en otra ocasión… adiós.

El hombre salió casi corriendo de allí. Por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo el porqué, pero necesitaba alejarse lo antes posible de aquel tipo. Alcanzó a los demás y el padre de Bulma lo miró con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

\- Así que conoció a mi hija.

\- Si… - dijo algo agitado.

\- Ya veo.

\- Disculpe, Sr. Briefs. ¿Quién es el hombre que acompaña a su hija?

\- ¿Conociste a nuestro huésped?… bueno, él es…un amigo de la familia y es muy territorial cuando considera que invaden su espacio… pero no es un mal muchacho, solo tiene un carácter algo temperamental.

\- Vaya, ¿solo algo? ¡Casi me muero del susto! Fue como si fuera a matarme… ¡solo con mirarme! Aún estoy temblando…

\- Esa es la primera impresión que él espera de los demás. Pero no te preocupes, Robert, solo ladra, no muerde – luego se dirigió a los demás- Por aquí caballeros…

Mientras en los laboratorios…

\- No creas que no sé lo que hiciste… - dijo Bulma algo divertida.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, terrícola.

\- Como espantaste a ese pobre hombre… ¿en qué quedamos de no aterrorizar?

\- Tsk… No sé de qué hablas. Sin embargo ese tipo era una basura, no serviría ni para la primera línea de ataque…

\- Como digas. Necesito pasar a mi oficina… ven.

Bulma introdujo la clave en el dispositivo y la puerta hizo click. Ambos entraron.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Voy a ingresar tus datos para que tengas acceso a los laboratorios. Tienen un sistema de seguridad distinto al de las oficinas, que bloquea las puertas al detectar un intruso por medio de lectura térmica, es decir cuenta a las personas autorizadas que están al interior…

\- No necesitas explicarme eso.

Bulma se acercó a su ordenador y comenzó a teclear. Luego se volteó hacia Vegeta y le dijo mientras extendía su mano.

\- Ok… Dame tu mano.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- No seas desconfiado. Necesito que pongas tu mano sobre esta placa para leer tus huellas dactilares… ¿No querías acceso total?

Vegeta se acercó y puso la mano en el lector. La Computadora comenzó a escanear y solicitó la entrega de datos del nuevo empleado.

\- ¿Empleado?

\- Es solo un formalismo…

\- No intentes burlarte de mí. Eso no me dará acceso total… ¡cámbialo!

Bulma lo miró sorprendida _"sí, es muy inteligente"_

\- Está bien, pero solo te pido que no destruyas nada de lo que hay aquí. Algunos proyectos son muy delicados y sensibles…

\- No me subestimes, sé cómo lidiar con estas cosas. No soy un idiota.

\- Entonces tendrás que esperar unos minutos más, necesito cambiar el protocolo de acceso.

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, terrícola, pero no quiero que trates de engañarme nuevamente…

Después de unos minutos tecleando en el ordenador, ella le solicitó que volviera a poner su mano en la placa. Vegeta desconfiado miró la pantalla.

\- ¿Ingresar datos de presidencia? ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

\- Significa, príncipe, que ahora tus datos serán ingresados como acceso de uno de los dueños de la corporación, esto es acceso sin restricción, quedas en el mismo estatus que mi padre, mi madre o yo.

\- Eso está mejor. ¿Tu madre también trabaja aquí?

\- No, es que a veces baja a vernos y nos trae bocadillos... Ahora debo ingresar tus datos y quedará listo.

Una vez que hubo terminado el proceso, Bulma se acerco al muro de su oficina y tomó una bata de laboratorio y unas antiparras de seguridad. Luego rebusco en un armario y sacó otra bata y antiparras.

\- Toma, son para ti.

\- No necesito eso – dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

\- Vamos, Vegeta, no puedes pasar a los laboratorios sin la indumentaria oficial - le aclaró cerrando un ojo coqueta, mientras ponía las cosas sobre la mesa.

Él se tensó por un momento. De mala gana y no muy convencido, se acercó al mueble, evitando mirar a Bulma. Acto seguido cogió la bata, se la colocó sin cerrarla y metió las antiparras en un bolsillo.

Bulma no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba a abajo, mientras él terminaba. _"Parece que hoy será un buen día, está de buen humor y eso es más que de lo que esperaba… Se ve muy atractivo así… veamos que piensan los demás cuando me vean acompañada de Vegeta…"_

\- ¿Conforme, humana?…

\- Eemm, sí. Te queda bien…

\- Lo sé. Y no te acostumbres. Esta es la primera y última vez que me veras con esta indumentaria.

Entonces salieron de allí y avanzaron hasta una puerta al fondo. Bulma miró a Vegeta y le hizo un gesto indicándole el lector que estaba del lado de la puerta. Él se adelantó y puso su mano sobre la placa. La puerta sonó con un pitido leve y se deslizó hacia arriba, mientras una voz electrónica dijo:

\- Bienvenido, Príncipe Vegeta.

Vegeta se sintió bien. En cierta forma esto le recordaba vagamente a su hogar en el palacio de Vegetasei… Bulma se percató de esto, ya que la espalda de Vegeta se relajó, como cuando llegas a casa después de una larga jornada fuera. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Él se volteó a verla e increíblemente le sonrió de vuelta. Era un gesto sincero, sin sarcasmo ni sorna. Su ceño relajado. Bulma sintió una calidez llenar su corazón, sabía que era algo que quizá nunca se repetiría y pensó en atesorar ese momento intentando recordar cada detalle. Vegeta frente a ella, medio volteado, vestido como un miserable humano, como decía él. Llevaba pantalones negros y una camiseta de color azul y sobre todo esto la bata de laboratorio. Sus ojos no mostraban maldad, era casi como una persona cualquiera… pero no, él era Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajin, hombre orgulloso que dejaba en ese instante ver parte de su alma solo a ella por esa única vez.

Entraron. Él no dejaba de mirar los alrededores. Era un enorme espacio de tres niveles, en dos de los muros había unas escaleras que llevaban a cada nivel y varias puertas en ellos. Había toda clase de prototipos, desde pequeños robots hasta vehículos, todos a medio ensamblar. También había allí unas hileras de mesas metálicas y algunas personas trabajando en ellas.

\- ¿Qué hacen esos humanos aquí?

\- Vienen de vez en cuando a ayudar con el ensamblaje y pruebas de los inventos.

\- Comprendo. ¿Son empleados?

\- Sí, pero no están aquí todo el tiempo. Vienen cuando necesitamos ayuda acá. El resto del tiempo están en las afueras de la ciudad, en la fábrica.

Recorrieron todo el lugar, laboratorio, por laboratorio. De vez en cuando Vegeta hacia alguna pregunta u observación de lo que veía y Bulma tomaba nota mental de ellas, ya que eran acotaciones que bien servirían para mejorar los inventos. Él se notaba complacido, como si estuviera en su elemento. Hasta que se escuchó un sonido de tripas.

\- Deberíamos parar para almorzar ¿No crees? - preguntó ella deteniéndose frente a él con las manos atrás.

\- No, terminemos el recorrido… aun no me muestras los planos correspondientes a la nave que está afuera.

Ella lo miró extrañada y luego le sonrió.

\- Esos están en el laboratorio de mi padre. Ven, es por aquí.

Volvieron donde estaba la oficina de Bulma, pero esta vez la pasaron de largo y llegaron a un muro. Bulma continuó caminando hacia el muro, Vegeta la miraba confundido. Luego de unos pasos ella desapareció a través de este. Él se detuvo un segundo sorprendido y la siguió.

Ella lo esperaba del otro lado y con una sonrisa le indicó sobre ella un aparato como un proyector.

\- Buen truco - le dijo él.

\- Sí. Es que este es el laboratorio secreto - dijo ella haciendo un gesto de ídem con su dedo.

Tras el holograma había una nueva puerta, Vegeta la abrió e ingresaron a un sector amplio pero poco iluminado donde había a cada lado una puerta, un ordenador gigante adosado a un muro lleno de luces y con varias pantallas. Unas sillas de escritorio y mesas metálicas completaban el mobiliario.

\- La de la derecha es la puerta que da al laboratorio de mi padre, ahí es donde vamos.

\- ¿Y la de la izquierda?

\- Oh, esa… ahí hay otro laboratorio… nada en especial.

Él miró la misteriosa puerta, de la que ella no quería hablar, pero de momento no le dio importancia.

Entraron. Eran un espacio blanco y allí había un escritorio, muchos prototipos puestos en unos estantes y al fondo una bodega. Bulma se acercó y extrajo de allí un rollo que extendió sobre la mesa.

\- Aquí está.

Vegeta se acercó a examinarlo y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

\- Estos planos son…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Está basado en las naves saiyajin!

\- Si… nosotros no teníamos la tecnología para hacer esos viajes tan lejanos y se nos ocurrió utilizar la nave de Gokú para recrearla y mejorarla, en lo posible… Aunque nosotros viajamos en una nave que era de…

\- ¿Así que ustedes también roban tecnología?

\- No lo digas así…- dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Vegeta seguía mirando el plano mientras tenía ambas manos puestas sobre él. Luego su mirada se volvió sombría.

\- Creo que… ya no importa… - murmuró. Y diciendo esto se quitó la bata, la dejó sobre el plano y salió del lugar.

Bulma lo miró extrañada mientras salía. Esos arranques de bipolaridad ya le estaban afectando.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasó ahora?

Bulma salió corriendo tras él, cuando llego a la escalera lo vio en la cima de está saliendo de los laboratorios.

\- ¡Maldición! - dijo, mientras subía las escaleras – ¡hay veces que puedes ser tan agradable y otras que pareces un verdadero idiota!

Algunos empleados se voltearon a verla, pero la mayoría ya estaban acostumbrados a las excentricidades de aquella familia, por lo que volvieron a sus quehaceres.

Llegó a su casa y se encontró con su madre.

\- Mamá, ¿has visto a Vegeta?

\- Si, querida, acaba de pasar a la cocina… pero dile que no se llene, porque la cena estará en unos minutos

Bulma se dirigió allá y el entrar lo encontró sentado a la mesa con solo un refresco delante de él.

\- Ay, muero de hambre…- le comento divertida.

\- ¡Mhn!

\- ¿Nos quedamos mudos de nuevo?

\- Ni creas que caeré en tu jueguito de sacarme conversación.

\- Realmente eres un imbécil, yo solo soy amable contigo. Hace nada estabas de lo mejor charlando y ahora…

\- ¿Ahora qué? Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que soy amable por interés, no te hagas la inocente…. ya hiciste lo que te solicité, no tengo nada más que tratar contigo por ahora, humana.

Se terminó el jugo y avanzó hacia la puerta del jardín.

\- Avísame cuando esté la cena.

Y diciendo esto, sin voltearse a verla siquiera, salió por la puerta, dejando a una Bulma toda confundida, que lo miraba alejarse por la ventana.

\- Ay, Vegeta… ¿por qué tienes que ser así…?


	12. Trasnoche

**Trasnoche**

Los siguientes días Vegeta desapareció de la casa. Bulma había aprovechado por fin de ir al salón a hacerse un corte nuevo de cabello. Cuando volvió se dio un baño, luego se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer y finalmente se encerró a trabajar en su laboratorio personal.

Después de unas horas paró y observó complacida al objeto que estaba sobre la mesa.

No pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaría el saiyajin y que le habría molestado ahora, y no encontrando una explicación lógica, supuso que la visita a los laboratorios no había sido lo que él esperaba. Una duda cruzó por su cabeza. _"… después de todo es darle una ventaja… sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que pienso en él siento como si necesitara protegerlo… Piccoro tiene razón, a lo mejor lo considero una mascota… No, no es eso. Es como si no quisiera que se marchara… nunca… ¿Qué locura, no? Yo extrañando a un psicópata, bipolar, engreído y orgulloso que solo piensa en luchar y que nos ha amenazado de muerte… Sin embargo… no sé porque siempre mis pensamientos me llevan a él…debe ser costumbre, supongo…Ya falta menos para poder volver a ver a nuestros amigos y a Yamcha… Yamcha, casi no he tenido tiempo de echarte de menos… ¿me habrás extrañado también? Pero qué digo. ¡Claro que me has extrañado!... Sin embargo siento que será extraño… ya hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos… lo mejor será ponernos al día con nuestras citas cuando vuelvas… pero ¿Vegeta, los volverá a matar?... No, Gokú será el primero en ser revivido y así nos aseguraremos que nada malo pase… Vegeta… no quiero tampoco que le hagan daño… espero que todo se solucione con nada más que una pelea amistosa para medir fuerzas y esto acabe de una buena vez… ¿y si después de eso él se va?... quizás sea feliz cumpliendo su sueño, yéndose a conquistar el universo…"_

Con estos pensamientos decidió que lo mejor sería terminar su proyecto esa noche. Así que decidió salir a tomar un descanso y comer algo. Salió al jardín de su madre, por una puerta de emergencia. Prefería ese camino que avanzar por los pasillos de la Corporación. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era casi la hora de la cena. Se alegró, ya que no tendría que prepararse algo ella…sin embargo faltaban unos minutos aún. Encendió un cigarrillo y siguió su camino hacia la casa.

Mientras avanzaba comenzó a oír unos murmullos. Apagó el cigarro y se acercó lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Se asomó despacio sobre unos arbustos y allí encontró a Vegeta de pie, con los brazos a los lados y a unos pocos metros de él, dándole la espalda, estaba Piccoro. A ella le extrañó mucho, e incluso, sintió un poco de temor de pensar siquiera que empezarían alguna batalla, de esas épicas que conocía bien ella, en su hogar. Pensó que lo mejor era acercarse un poco más para averiguar de qué se trataba.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Te he dicho que eso a ti no te incumbe, namek.

\- Me incumbe cuando se trata del lugar donde habito.

\- Ja, bien podrías marcharte con ellos… me ahorrarías el trabajo de eliminarte.

\- ¿Estamos graciosos? Sabes que no te daré el placer…

\- El placer sería todo tuyo… y no, no estoy para tu diversión

\- Me basta con saber que te irás y nos dejarás en paz

\- Lamento decirte que tengo planes y te guste o no me quedaré el tiempo que estime conveniente

\- No tengo opción, supongo. Nos veremos luego.

\- Como siempre. Pero créeme que no es ningún placer saber que me vigilas constantemente...

\- Solo hago lo necesario…

\- Ya vete, namek.

Bulma vio como Piccoro se elevaba suavemente y se dirigía lejos de ahí. Vegeta permaneció unos minutos en su posición, luego se relajó y se cruzó de brazos girando su cabeza levemente hacia donde estaba ella.

\- ¿Tú también?

Bulma se sorprendió. Era imposible que pudiese verla donde estaba. Se hizo la desentendida. Quizá él hablaba con alguien más…

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a encaminarse hacia la casa.

Bulma se dio cuenta de que sí era con ella que hablaba y salió de su escondite y siguió de lejos al saiyajin.

Vegeta antes de entrar a la casa volteó por un segundo a verla y luego avanzó dentro.

Pasó la cena, ambos en silencio. Sus padres comentaban eventos del día.

\- Hoy le enseñé a jugar ajedrez a nuestros invitados.

\- Oh, eso es estupendo, cariño.

\- Si, al parecer son muy buenos en juegos de concentración. A los pequeños les gustan más las cartas o el tenis…

\- A mí me han ayudado mucho con mi jardín. Son unos hombrecillos muy habilidosos.

\- Eso es verdad…- luego miró a Bulma - ¿Hija, estás bien?

\- Oh, sí papá – dijo ella levantando la vista de su comida.

\- Estás muy callada y has estado casi todo el día encerrada… ¿terminaste lo que hacías?

Vegeta la miró con curiosidad esperando su respuesta.

\- Aun no, pero planeo terminarlo esta noche…

\- No te desveles tanto… a veces es mejor parar a descansar antes de continuar el camino, y observar lo que llevamos recorrido…

Vegeta miró ahora al anciano, con un poco de sorpresa.

\- Sí, lo sé… te prometo que no me quedaré hasta muy tarde.

\- Gracias, mi niña, sé que lo harás… Por cierto, Vegeta, ¿ya terminaste de leer todos los libros de la biblioteca?

\- No es de tu incumbencia, anciano, pero si – dijo con aires de superioridad

\- Te puedo conseguir más, si lo deseas.

\- No, ya tuve suficiente de eso... – terminó diciendo para luego quedar pensativo.

El señor Briefs se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo y hablando con su esposa.

Bulma miró intrigada a Vegeta, parecía contrariado, eso era raro en él.

Terminópor no darle más vueltas al asunto y concluida la cena volvió a su laboratorio.

A eso de las once, su intercomunicador se encendió. En la pantalla apareció su madre.

\- Cariño, recuerda no quedarte hasta muy tarde.

\- Sí, mamá. Ya casi termino – respondió sin mirar la pantalla.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, mamá

Un poco antes de la medianoche estaba dándole los últimos toques a su proyecto. Estaba feliz, ya que resultó tal como lo había planeado. Colocó el objeto delante de ella en una mesa y lo observó con orgullo.

\- Tal vez podría…

Se desvistió y cambió de ropa. Unos momentos después se dirigió a un espejo que tenía en uno de los muros.

\- Perfecto – dijo posando, sin darse cuenta que no era la única despierta a esa hora. Tras ella una pequeña pantalla mostraba una cocina en penumbras, sin embargo la pantalla se apagó sola en ese instante.

Después de un rato volvió a cambiarse, estaba exhausta.

Miró su proyecto, lo tomó con cuidado y lo depositó en una caja que había preparado para ello.

" _Ahora a relajarme y a dormir… aunque podría llamar a alguna amiga y salir…bien que lo merezco… sí, llamaré a alguien y saldré. Me hará bien un rato fuera de esta casa de locos"_ y pensando esto alegremente se encaminó a la casa. Cuando llegó a la escalera escuchó que el televisor de la sala estaba encendido…

\- ¿Qué raro? ¿Quién está despierto a esta hora?... Seguramente mamá debe estar viendo alguna repetición de sus programas, y como papá ha estado ocupado decidió ver la televisión en la sala…

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se encaminó a la sala. No era su madre quien estaba frente al aparato… un saiyajin insomne estaba en el sofá con el control remoto en su mano, haciendo zapping, no parando más que un par de segundos en cada canal.

\- ¿Aun espiando, humana vulgar?

\- ¿Otra vez insultando? ¿Cuando me llamarás por mi nombre?

\- ¿Y para qué? Sabes cuándo te hablo y respondes cuando te llamo sin necesidad de usarlo… ¿Qué quieres? - dijo poniéndose de pie, apagando el aparato, listo para irse.

\- Para que sepas solo vine a ver quién estaba viendo televisión tan tarde… creí que era mi madre.

\- Deberías aprender a leer el ki… pero no creo que tengas la capacidad, no eres más que una débil, vulgar y escandalosa humana.

-Tal vez si me enseñaras…

\- Ja. Ni en un millón de años. Me estarías vigilando todo el maldito día.

Él se movió hacia la salida donde estaba Bulma. La miro de soslayo y siguió su camino.

\- Vegeta…

\- ¿Qué? - Se detuvo.

\- ¿Estás aburrido?

\- No te importa, pero sabes que sí, estúpida… No necesito decirte que me desespera esperar que traigan de vuelta al idiota ese para demostrarle quien soy y…

\- Sí. Todos conocemos el resto… - dijo cansada.

Vegeta la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Creo que ambos estamos aburridos…- le dijo ella con un dedo en su barbilla.

Se le había ocurrido una idea

\- ¿Vegeta, tu bebes?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta de mierda es esa?

\- Me refiero a…- _"¿por qué siempre con la mirada asesina?" ¿_ Qué me dices si te invito un trago fuera?

Vegeta la observó algo confundido, no podía creer la desfachatez de aquella humana. Él estaba tratando de darse a respetar y ofenderla de pasada y ella ¿lo invitaba a beber algo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida?

\- Sabes que no tengo dinero…

\- Te estoy in-vi-tan-do. Te espero en la sala en 15 minutos, voy a cambiarme, si tú quieres también puedes hacerlo para que no llamemos la atención, ¿ok? - respondió con un dejo de coquetería - Nos vemos, a ver si así nos relajamos un poco…

\- Jajaja, esta bien, terrícola- "supongo que no me hará mal salir a distraerme un poco".

Bulma salió con calma de la sala, pero al llegar a su cuarto se apresuró en cambiarse "…n _o vaya a ser que después se arrepienta…"_

En la sala, 20 minutos después la esperaba Vegeta duchado y vestido, con pantalón de vestir gris y una camiseta de manga larga color azul, sentado en el sofá. Bulma apareció en la escalera. _"WOW, no creí que se cambiaría de ropa"_ pensó ella.

\- Llegas tarde- dijo él volteando el rostro hacia ella molesto.

\- No te enojes… Te ves muy bien, oye.

\- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo…sin embargo no dejaré, humana, que te enamores de mí, aunque me encuentres muuuy atractivo, jajajaja

\- Jaja vaya, ahora estamos de buenas - una gran gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Bulma.

Vegeta volvió a ponerse serio mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Vamos o ¿te quedarás a decir estupideces?

\- ¿Yo? Eh… vamos - "al parecer me la tenía guardada desde hace tiempo, que increíble lo rencoroso que puede ser…, pero aun así creo que ya le tengo cariño… me es imposible pensar en él como un enemigo"

Sin decir más, ambos salieron a pie de la Corporación, caminaron unas cuadras hacia el centro de la ciudad. Bulma se había decidido por ir con un conjunto de pantalón y polera blanca, con una gabardina gris, además de una gorra amarilla donde escondió su cabello dejando solo un par de mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro, con mucho maquillaje en sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué vistes así? ¿Acaso había que disfrazarse?

\- Por si no lo sabías yo soy muy famosa y siempre quieren sacarme fotografías para las revistas de chismes…-

\- No entendí nada después de famosa…solo sé que pareces un bufón de palacio…

Los labios de ella se apretaron conteniendo una retahíla de insultos

\- ¿Falta mucho? Y ¿por qué vamos caminando? - pregunto él fingiendo desinterés, con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Porque si nos embriagamos ninguno puede conducir - le cerró un ojo.

Ya estaban en el centro. Vegeta se comenzaba a sentir incómodo, nunca le gustaron las multitudes. En cierta forma siempre se sintió más bien un alma solitaria. Bulma notó lo tenso que estaba y entonces apresuró el paso hacia un callejón cercano, era una calle angosta, poco concurrida de entre las del centro de la capital, había un letrero fuera con un Jolly Roger que llevaba un sombrero de paja. Miró hacia ambos lados antes de entrar y el saiyajin la siguió, pensando en que la mujer estaba loca, aunque le pareció divertido que ella tratara de ocultarse de los de su especie.

Al entrar se fueron derecho a una mesa al fondo del local, sonaba algo de música rock clásico de fondo. Bulma se sacó la gabardina y levantó la mano - ¿Te gustaría algo fuerte o vino o cerveza?

\- Sorpréndeme. Después de todo tú me estás invitando. Eso si, te dejaré aquí si te embriagas demasiado.

\- Está bien…- "Desgraciado"

Pasados unos segundos les tomaron la orden, pronto tenían ante sí dos jarras de cerveza negra. Vegeta le dio un largo sorbo.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- Mhn, no está mal… el sabor se parece al gröktner…

\- Sabía que te gustaría, me imaginaba que en sus conquistas no solo iban a matar… también debían tener algo de distracción.

\- …no era muy a menudo… pero de vez en cuando íbamos animados por Raditz, como clase baja disfrutaba con estas cosas y terminé acostumbrándome.

Increíblemente Vegeta comenzaba a sentirse cómodo con la situación.

\- ¿El hermano de Gokú? Lo recuerdo, era muy guapo también…

\- Tú siempre con tus estupideces, recuerdo que también creías que Zabón era guapo, jajajajaja.

\- No me lo recuerdes….- Bulma se sonrojó - ¿Como me iba a imaginar siquiera que era un sapo verde?

\- Jajaja, ese fue un buen día…, después de todo. No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de matar a ese desgraciado.

\- Yo pensé que eran amigos… como después te suplicaba que se unieran para derrotar a Freezer

\- Te equivocas, él y Dodoria, al cual no conociste, eran las manos y ojos de Freezer… eran sus generales.

\- Ahh. De todas formas ahora me aguanto decirle a cualquiera que es guapo… Si me hubieses conocido cuando era más joven…

\- ¿De cuantas décadas estamos hablando?

\- ¿Tienes que ser tan poco cortés con una dama?

\- Soy un príncipe saiyajin, no sé de esas cosas.

\- Bueno, creo que ya debería estar acostumbrada… ¿Que más hacían para distraerse entre las conquistas?

\- ¿Esto parece más bien que me hubieras traído para interrogarme?

\- Vamos, compláceme por esta vez… tú también puedes preguntar - le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

\- Arg, como sea. Entrenábamos, matábamos, cazábamos… eso era divertido.

\- ¿Solo eso?- Dijo ella encendiendo una cigarrillo- ¿Te molesta?

\- Ustedes se creen mucho… no son la primera raza que hace eso y no, no me molesta, lo he hecho también - y estiró su mano para coger el cigarrillo que había encendido Bulma y le dio una calada, luego se lo devolvió.

\- Jajaja, la expresión que tienes no tiene precio – dijo él soltando el humo.

\- Es que no me imaginaba que hicieras esas cosas…

\- Tú no sabes nada de mi…- tomó otro largo sorbo, acabándose la jarra - todos me juzgan por lo que creen que saben de mí. Aunque debo confesarte que me gusta que me teman…

\- Yo creo que te conozco lo suficiente, es decir, si te considerara peligroso no estaríamos aquí. ¿Otra?

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras levantaba la mano avisándole al cantinero.

\- Eso es lo que piensas, pero ya sabes que una vez que derrote a Kakaroto…

\- Si ya lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo. Cambiemos de tema mejor…

Después de unos segundos de silencio él se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Hace cuánto conoces al idiota ese?

\- ¿A Gokú, dices? - Puso un dedo en su barbilla intentado recordar - ¡Uff!, lo conozco desde que era una niña, juntos tuvimos muchas aventuras reuniendo las esferas del dragón, gracias a él conocí a todos los que son mis amigos ahora.

\- También a mí ¿no es así?

\- Si en cierta forma una cosa llevó a la otra.

\- Ves, tengo otro motivo para aniquilarlo…

Bulma lo miro extrañada mientras bebía de su jarra.

\- ¿No te das cuenta que por su culpa estoy ahora justo aquí, bebiendo con la mujer más escandalosa y vulgar del universo?

\- Eres un pesado, pero te faltó decir la más intrépida, bella, inteligente...

\- ¿Y dices que yo soy un engreído?

\- Si lo he dicho, pero también eres un loco que solo piensa en luchar y matar.

\- No, te equivocas, también pienso en dominar el universo y recuperar mi lugar como el gobernador que estaba destinado a ser.

\- Oye - dijo mientras apagaba su cigarrillo - ¿Ya no piensas en obtener la vida eterna?

\- No… era un deseo estúpido después de todo. Me hubiera vuelto como Freezer… un flojo que no era capaz de sacar su culo de esa silla más que para llevar a cabo sus bajezas.

-… ¿Sabes?, yo tampoco te veo sentado todo el día solo controlando, tú eres más bien de acción, algo psicótico, pero te gusta hacer las cosas por ti mismo…

Vegeta se quedó en silencio un momento. Justo llegó la siguiente ronda. Pero coincidía con ella, no podría pasar su día dando solo órdenes perdiéndose toda la emoción del combate…quería cambiar el giro de la conversación. No quería recordar su doloroso pasado a las órdenes de Freezer. Bulma notó el rostro contrariado de Vegeta, por lo que prosiguió preguntando otra cosa

\- ¿Extrañas a tus compañeros?

\- No - dijo seco - aunque a veces me imagino que hubiese ocurrido si Nappa o Raditz siguieran vivos y no le veo el caso. Freezer los habría liquidado de todas formas a la larga o quizá en el planeta de los vegetales. Además me exasperaban con su idiotez y complacencia.

\- Oh, ya veo… ¿y qué hay de tu familia?

Vegeta la miró frunciendo el ceño. Realmente solo recordaba a sus padres en sueños. Decidió darle un giro interesante, a su modo, a la conversación.

\- Terrícola, a mi madre la recuerdo poco y nada, a mi padre tendría que haberlo matado para ascender al trono según nuestras leyes, de todos modos y sé lo que es perder a alguien en batalla,… me acostumbré a no extrañar a NADIE y créeme, la gente débil, como lo era tu _novio_ muere todos los días, con el poder de pelea que tenía no te podría haber protegido…

\- ¡CALLATE! - gritó Bulma exaltándose, tal vez el alcohol ya había empezado a afectarle.

Todos en el lugar la miraron. Bulma enrojeció y bajó la vista a la mesa.

\- ¡QUE MIRAN, IMBECILES! - gritó Vegeta, sin pensarlo dos veces, todos en el lugar volvieron a lo que estaban.

\- No era mi intención, humana… pero es la verdad.

\- Lo sé…- Bulma lo miró a los ojos sintiendo la humedad colarse en los de ella. _"tiene razón, Yamcha nunca fue muy fuerte, y además desde que dejó el desierto cambió en cierta forma… ya no es ese chico rebelde que tanto me atrajo… es más, muchas veces lo sorprendí mirando a otras chicas… sin embargo creo que aún lo amo, sin importar si era fuerte o no… la fuerza no solo se mide por el cuerpo, sino también por el corazón…"_

\- ¿Terrícola, estás bien? Digo, si ya estás ebria es mejor que nos larguemos…

A ella le pareció extraña la pregunta, parecía preocupación genuina. Sin embargo recordó con quien estaba.

\- ¡NO! - dijo levantando la mano pidiendo otra ronda - no, disculpa, es que no quiero hablar de Yamcha…así como supongo que tú no quieres hablar de Freezer…

Bulma encendió otro cigarrillo, Vegeta acercó su mano a la cigarrera de ella e hizo lo mismo… ya mañana su cuerpo se recuperaría como tantas veces de lo que sea que le metiera para tratar de olvidar. Así era su raza… su cuerpo eliminaba cualquier sustancia tóxica en cuestión de horas.

\- Dime, terrícola… ¿por qué pegaste tus labios a los míos esa noche?

Bulma se quedó de una pieza, ni ella sabía el porqué de eso. Comenzó a jugar nerviosa pasando los dedos por el borde de la jarra que tenía enfrente. Miró al hombre que le cuestionaba, algo incómoda, y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo para calmarse, hábito que heredó de su padre. Luego de botar una bocanada de humo haciéndose la desentendida respondió:

\- ¿Te soy sincera? Ni yo misma lo sé… quizás… la soledad me jugó en contra…- se sonrojó sin querer al terminar la frase. Sin embargo sintió un impulso que no pudo contener - Lo hecho, hecho está… ¡qué demonios! - dicho esto se acercó al saiyajin y lo volvió a besar. Esta vez Vegeta cerró sus ojos y respondió a los movimientos de la mujer. Se besaron durante unos segundos. Al separarse ambos contuvieron su respiración.

\- Eso… es nuevo… para mí - dijo Vegeta volviendo a tomar de su jarra sin dejar de mirar a Bulma.

\- También lo fue para mí… es decir… nunca había besado a un extraterrestre.

Se quedaron en silencio fumando y bebiendo unos minutos.

\- Tú y Kakaroto nunca…

\- No,… él es menor que yo… siempre lo he visto más como un hermano,… aunque debo confesarte que en algún momento me arrepentí de no haber intentado tener una relación de pareja con él…

Bulma por un momento recordó aquellos días en que Gokú había vuelto hecho un hombre, pero él ya estaba comprometido… se dio cuenta de que llegó a sentir algo por él el mismo día en que se enteró de que se casaría. Luego en Namekusei lo lamentó más, pero ya no había nada que hacer, y después de todo ella tenía a Yamcha, por lo que terminó desechando esos sentimientos y transformándolos en un cariño inmenso por quien era ahora su mejor amigo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un momento.

\- ¿Y ustedes tenían novias o algo parecido? - Se atrevió ella a romper el silencio

\- ¿Te refieres a una pareja? Yo no, cuando destruyeron mi planeta era muy pequeño para pensar en esas cosas y luego no había ninguna hembra de mi raza… para que entiendas la realeza tiene... tenía prohibido copular con otras razas… pero Raditz y Nappa visitaban los prostíbulos de cada lugar al que viajábamos en orden de conquista… y no, yo no puedo por escrúpulos, llámalo orgullo si quieres,…meterme en esos asquerosos lugares, por si era esa tu pregunta. Aunque no te mentiré, si tuve una especie de aventura de una noche con una hembra. Pero terminó repugnándome, así que solo dormí a su lado para taparles la boca a esos imbéciles…

\- Yo me refería a afecto… no a tener sexo nada más - sintió que le volvía el rojo a sus mejillas, además no le agradaba que Vegeta se refiriera a ese acto como copular, como si fueran animales.

\- La pareja de un saiyajin es para toda la vida… es una compañera, de lucha y para continuar la descendencia… pero no hay nadie más…

Bulma ya no pensaba con claridad, pero aquella confesión solo le revelaba lo solo que estaba Vegeta… ella tenía a su novio muerto, pero aún tenía opción de revivirlo o escoger a alguna otra pareja entre los humanos de su planeta en caso de que no resultaran las cosas con Yamcha.

\- O sea que piensas quedarte solo…

\- Supongo, además es algo que no me preocupa por el momento.

Recordó cuando con Nappa habían pensado en mezclarse con las humanas para conseguir una raza más poderosa, tomando en cuenta al hijo de Kakaroto y así conquistar el Universo, pero eso era reconocer que su raza no era la más poderosa, sino que necesitaba de una mezcla para ello, y eso fue lo que lo hizo reflexionar en que después no podría ser el rey entre entes más poderosos que él. Después de todo, llegado el momento en que su sangre le pidiera descendencia, tendría simplemente que acallarla.

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

\- Por supuesto.

Bulma pidió al camarero de todo lo que había para acompañamiento.

\- Me gusta tu compañía - le soltó de repente

Vegeta se quedó mirándola, parecía tan… sincera.

\- Tú no eres tan desagradable… después de todo…

\- Gracias.

Llegó la comida, en su mayoría platos surtidos de carne. Vegeta se los devoró, ya que era tarde y había pasado bastante rato desde su última comida. Ella solo lo miraba y de vez en cuando lograba robar algo de lo que el saiyajin atacaba.

Siguieron bebiendo en silencio unos momentos.

\- Eso que me hiciste, cuando unimos nuestros labios ¿tiene algún significado?

Bulma sintió un ardor cubrir sus mejillas _"si que sabe hacer preguntas incómodas, ¿por qué el interés de volver al tema?"_

\- Bueno, es una demostración de afecto…

\- ¿Tú sientes eso por mí?

\- Ehhhhh, creo que sí,… aunque no me malentiendas, eso se realiza más entre las parejas…

\- ¿Me consideras algo como eso? - preguntó divertido

\- No… es que no me pude resistir - enorme gota sobre su cabeza agachada sobre su jarra.

Vegeta pensó en divertirse un poco con Bulma. La haría sufrir de manera sutil. Toda clase de sufrimiento era válido en las batallas, tanto físicas como intelectuales.

\- Creo que…- dijo acercándose - podría…- puso una voz ronca - acostumbrarme… Aunque…- la tomó de la barbilla y la acercó a sí, tocando con su nariz su mejilla, pasando luego a su oreja y bajando luego a su cuello, mientras aspiraba profundamente. Se detuvo y le dijo acercándose a su oído - nosotros lo demostramos más bien así.

Bulma sintió su corazón latir con fuerza mientras Vegeta realizaba su demostración. Por un momento tuvo la idea de estar en una cita exótica con aquel mercenario, que no está de más decir que no le era del todo indiferente. Era como que el tiempo se detuviera y no existiera nada más a su alrededor.

A Vegeta, que lo hizo al principio solo por maldad, para desquitarse de ella, le salió el tiro por la culata, ya que fue como si no pudiera evitar acercarse a ella, era como un imán al cual no podía resistirse.

Lentamente se alejó de ella, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados para acrecentar la sensación de placer que sintió durante aquella acción, y no tanto por la acción en sí sino por sentir a ese hombre tan violento mostrándole a ella una faceta que ni siquiera pensaba que tuviera.

\- Wow - exclamó abriendo sus ojos, mientras se acomodaba en su silla e intentaba dejar de temblar y recuperaba la compostura - creo que ya es hora de irnos, tengo trabajo pendiente y tú debes ponerte más fuerte para después destruirnos, ¿o no?

Vegeta la miró perplejo, pero luego reaccionó y recordó todo lo que había prometido hacer cuando revivieran a Gokú.

\- Tienes razón - Dijo algo confundido - Ha sido demasiado por hoy. Sin embargo he decidido parar estos días que quedan.

\- ¿En serio? Eso está muy bien. Yo también debería tomarme unas vacaciones.

Bulma pidió la cuenta y mientras esperaban le dijo al saiyajin - espero que podamos repetir esto.

\- No podría ser peor, supongo… - dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia la entrada.

Ya estaba por amanecer cuando salieron de aquel lugar. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio de vuelta a casa. Vegeta miraba a la nada meditando lo ocurrido, mientras Bulma no podía evitar mirar de soslayo al hombre que caminaba a su lado.

\- Mmmm - ella hizo el intento de entablar conversación.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada,… es solo que creo que volverás a ser el mismo tipo desagradable de todos los días.

\- Tienes razón, hoy vamos a dejarlo como algo que solo pasó. Tómalo como una cortesía de mi parte.

\- Que engreído, jaja. ¡Como si no necesitaras un relajo! - dijo ella divertida

\- ¡Tsk!... ya casi llegamos. Espero que no sigas con tu palabrerío, humana _no tan desagradable._

Al llegar ella subió a su habitación y él se fue directo a la cocina. Ni una despedida, ni un comentario. Ambos necesitaban de la soledad, para ordenar sus ideas.


	13. Lo que se hereda no se hurta

**Lo que se hereda no se hurta**

Pasaron varios días sin que se le vieran siquiera la punta de la nariz al saiyajin. Bulma ya sabía que algo como eso ocurriría, sobre todo después de su incursión en aquella taberna. Toda la tarde se la llevó dando vueltas en su hogar, estuvo un rato en la piscina, luego fue a la sala de juegos, después al observatorio, también se dio una vuelta por el cuarto de Karaoke, hecho reforzado por motivos que ya todos conocemos… Allí cantó como loca canciones románticas hasta que el aparato hizo un corto circuito que casi le arranca el alma del susto. Decidió arreglarlo después. Cuando volvía por enésima vez a pasar por el pasillo hacía su casa se dio cuenta de que se sentía como asfixiada. Su descanso la hacía pensar y recordar… Y salir fuera de casa a descansar a alguna playa paradisíaca estaba negado, ya que tenía una responsabilidad, con nombre y mal carácter.

Una hora después de la cena se duchó, no se hizo los ánimos de salir con alguna amiga a la noche, aunque la verdad ni siquiera lo intentó. Así que decidió vestirse cómoda con un pijama de 2 piezas, bastante corto. Bajó a la sala. Se sentó frente al televisor. Cuando encontró algo de su interés fue a la cocina y sacó del refrigerador un pack de cervezas y algunos snacks para acompañarse. Se acomodó y le iba a subir el volumen al aparato y no halló el control por ninguna parte.

\- Debí dejarlo en la cocina sin darme cuenta…

Fue a la cocina y lo miró por todas partes… no estaba.

Regresó a la sala y le subió el volumen desde los botones del aparato.

Una hora después, cuando iba a la mitad de la película tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño. Cuando volvió encontró que ya no estaban sus snacks ni tampoco las latas que quedaban.

Miró a todas partes, revisó debajo de los muebles, detrás del sofá…nada. Se encogió de hombros y fue por más a la cocina.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador para sacar más cervezas…

\- ¡Ahí estas, desgraciado! ¿Hum? ¿Eso salió de mi boca?... jaja, las malas juntas… debo estar muy distraída hoy ¿Cómo lo fui a dejar dentro del refrigerador?

Agarró otro pack de cervezas y de la alacena sacó dos bolsas de papas fritas.

Cuando volvió a la sala, con los brazos llenos de refrigerios, se acomodó en su lugar y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que las cosas desaparecidas estaban de nuevo en su lugar.

\- ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?

Se instaló nuevamente en el sofá, pero se sentía intranquila. Abrió otra lata y trató de volver a concentrarse en la película… De repente una escena le hizo una especie de _click_ en su cabeza _"¿Lo quiero como amigo o es algo más? Vaya pregunta, amiga…Solo debe ser atracción física_ , _nada más… con ese cuerpazo que tiene, es obvio…aunque el novio que tienes tampoco está mal… él otro no tiene planes de relacionarse con alguien a nivel tan personal… Oye, se parece a mi vida, ji ji. A ver, Bulma Briefs, ponte en el lugar de la protagonista, eres inteligente y sabes lo que te conviene y si sabes lo que te conviene, te quedarás con Yamcha… ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puedo siquiera preguntármelo? Por él viajé al otro lado del universo, claro que lo amo… ¡Vamos tonta, no lo pienses y quédate con el chico bueno! No persigas imposibles, aparte ese animal ni sentimientos debe tener… además ya es como mi amigo… "_ Esto último le provocó un ataque de risa.

\- Jajajajajaja… ¡Mi amigo Vegeta!… jajajajaja – llegó a caerse del sofá.

De espaldas a ella, desde la oscuridad del pasillo un hombre la observaba, apoyado en un muro, de brazos cruzados y el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre… _"¿y ahora que le pasa a esa vulgar? ¿Realmente piensa que soy su amigo?…"_

Bulma dejó de reír de repente y volteó hacia la puerta… nada.

\- Sí, es oficial. ¡Señoras y señores, estoy tan loca como mi madre!

Vegeta solo dio un paso hacia la derecha, cuando ella volteó, quedando totalmente oculto en las sombras. _"Yo ya lo había confirmado hace tiempo, terrícola…"_

Decidió que ya era hora de dormir…


	14. Sobrevivientes

**Sobrevivientes**

Al día siguiente Bulma se levantó tarde.

\- Buenos días, querida.

\- Hola, mamá ¿Y papá?

\- Oh, él tuvo otra reunión temprano… de vez en cuando deberías acompañarlo.

\- Mamá, tengo otros asuntos que atender por ahora…

\- Pero podrías conocer un hombre guapo con el cual darme nietos de una buena vez.

\- Por el momento tendrás que aguantarte - dijo sentándose por fin a la mesa y bebiendo un poco de café.

\- Está bien hija, pero recuerda que el tiempo pasa…

\- Ay, mamá ¿por qué me lo recuerdas? A propósito de tiempo, hace unos días que no veo a Vegeta ¿lo has visto?

\- Tienes razón, ¿para que buscar fuera?- dijo dando un saltito - tenemos un candidato aquí mismo…

\- Te recuerdo que yo amo a Yamcha.

\- Pero…

\- No lo vuelvas a decir – le replicó ella enojada y levantando una ceja.

\- Bueno, hijita. Al joven Vegeta lo vi esta mañana… creo que iba camino de las montañas del Sur. Aunque ahora que lo pienso lo he estado viendo rondando los jardines por las mañanas, antes de irse… ¡se ve tan guapo cuando hace ejercicio!

\- Y ¿a qué hora ocurre eso que nunca lo veo?

\- Mmmm - dijo poniéndose un dedo en su mejilla - como a eso de las 6

\- Está de atar. Cree que va a derrotar a Gokú.

\- ¿?

-Olvídalo, mamá. Estaré fuera hoy por las mañana, saldré de compras. Nos vemos más tarde.

Bulma salió y se perdió por entre las tiendas, aunque lo que ella realmente estaba buscando no eran trapos, sino que unas piezas electrónicas que no pudo conseguir por correo.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Vegeta terminaba de practicar sus técnicas en las montañas y decidió que lo mejor sería volver a comer algo, no tenía ánimo de cazar y estaba algo exhausto. Tampoco había estado durmiendo muy bien últimamente.

De vuelta en casa, Bulma dejó las bolsas en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. De reojo vio una luz roja en la base de la pantalla del comunicador, eso significaba un mensaje sin leer. Apretó el botón con desgano y el aparato comenzó a reproducir la llamada perdida. Apareció el siempre sonriente rostro de su madre

" Holaaaaa. Querida, tu padre y yo tuvimos que viajar a la Capital del Norte a visitar a tu hermana Tights, que está con gripe y quería que la viniéramos a cuidar. Tu padre aprovechará el viaje para hacer unos negocios acá, dice qué él te mandará la información luego. Tu hermana te envía saludos y dice que no te metas en tantos problemas. Por favor cuida de los "Namikas" y no dejes de alimentar al joven Vegeta. Quedas a cargo. Te quiero. Adiós."

\- Tsk. Lo que faltaba.

Bulma se volvió sorprendida. Ahí en la puerta estaba Vegeta apoyado en el umbral con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados.

\- Era una llamada para mí ¿no te han enseñado que es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones ajenas?

\- Yo solo venía por algo de comer y no tuve opción… ¿Así que tienes una hermana? ¿Y es tan vulgar como tú?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia… Ahora tengo que ver cómo te alimento ¡SACO SIN FONDO! – dijo mostrándole la lengua

\- ¡Humana estúpida, no sabrías como alimentarme AUNQUE TE DIERA UN MANUAL CON LAS INSTRUCCIONES!

\- Si tuviera un manual de cómo tratarte CRÉEME QUE SERÍA MUCHO MÁS FÁCIL MI VIDA.

\- DEBERÍAS SER FELIZ SOLO CON ATENDERME, ES UNA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD LA QUE SE TE OFRECE. NUNCA EN TU VIDA TENDRÁS MAYOR HONOR.

\- JA, HONOR. ¿HONOR? - le gritó en su cara - ¿LLENAR UN AGUJERO NEGRO PEGADO A UN IDIOTA ENGREÍDO? CRÉEME QUE HONOR ES UNA PALABRA MUY LEJANA A LA QUE TENGO EN MENTE.

\- ¿EN SERIO? … tienes razón en lo que a comida y atención se refiere…- hizo una pausa y luego gritó casi en el oído de Bulma - NO LE LLEGARÍAS NI A LOS TALONES A LA DEMENTE DE TU MADRE, HUMANA

\- ARGGGG - Bulma no aguantó. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Se dio cuenta que quisiera o no ella era la culpable de lo que le pasaba así que ideó un plan. _"A gritos no conseguiré nada con este extraterrestre arrogante"_

Respiró profundo mientras cerraba sus ojos un momento. Luego cambió su tono de voz a uno más suave, pero en su mente no estaba quedarse con todo el trabajo.

\- Desde ahora y hasta que vuelvan mis padres viviremos de comida a domicilio. La ropa la recogeré y la lavaré yo. Y tú, te encargaras de ordenar tu habitación, de sacar tu basura y tu ropa sucia.

\- ¿Q-Qué dijiste? - se descolocó por un segundo para luego poner su mirada asesina - Ni lo pienses. No son labores dignas de mi persona - terminó diciendo con pose altanera, de brazos cruzados.

\- Lo siento, príncipe, pero ahora estamos los dos fregados, así que o ayudas o te quedas con la mierda hasta el cuello.

Vegeta evaluó la situación…solo por unos segundos.

\- Hmn, está bien. Pero no te ayudaré con nada más ¡recuerda que soy tu huésped!

\- Lo sé pero no puedo hacerlo de otra manera…

Vegeta se calmó también y la miro sintiendo algo que no reconocía. ¿Empatía? No, sólo quizás era lástima lo que sentía por ella.

\- Se supone que ustedes tienen mucho dinero y poder en este planeta… ¿por qué no tienen servidumbre?- dijo acercando una silla y tomando asiento.

\- Porque a mis padres les gusta hacer las cosas por si mismos ¿comprendes?

\- Supongo que sí, pero es algo estúpido…

\- Hay robots que se encargan de mantener el aseo en general - dijo tomando asiento también y comenzando a contar con sus dedos haciendo memoria - de mantener la comida caliente o fría para las fiestas, para atender como camareros… Podría reprogramar algunos robots para que nos ayuden… pero la mayoría solo expende cosas, así que tendré que trabajar ahora en la noche si quiero tenerlos listos para que den de comer a los animales y rieguen el jardín de mi madre.

\- ¿Sabes de eso? - dijo incrédulo, levantando una ceja mientras la observaba.

\- ¡Claro! Quién crees que inventó el radar del dragón e hizo la mitad de la configuración de la nave que nos llevó a Namekusei?- Dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

Vegeta no podía creer lo que oía, el siempre creyó que el inventor era solo el anciano. Es más, él pensaba que el trabajo de Bulma era solo de cálculos e ingreso de fórmulas a los computadores. Entonces recordó una conversación que tuvo con el padre de Bulma, en la biblioteca la noche que aprendió a leer los caracteres terrícolas _"el anciano me comentó que su hija era muy inteligente y que hacía grandes invenciones todo el tiempo, pero creo que en ese momento no le di importancia… creí que solo lo decía para impresionarme"_

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que podrás aguantar estar sin los cuidados de mi madre por unos días?

\- Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide.

\- Pero no dijiste hace poco…

\- Yo dije ATENCIONES, y a ver si pones un poco de eso a lo que digo… por esta vez creo que puedo cooperar contigo. Pero ni creas que se repetirá…

\- Bueno, ya que estamos de acuerdo ¿qué te parece pedir pizza?… tú aun no la pruebas, creo que podría gustarte - Le guiñó un ojo y se levantó en dirección al teléfono.

" _No solo es vulgar y escandalosa… sino también inteligente…"_ Con estos pensamientos se retiró también, pero en dirección a su cuarto, esperaría allí a que llegase la comida.

Media hora después Bulma lo llamo desde la sala

\- VEGETA, LA PIZZA YA LLEGOOOO

El saltó en su cama

\- Maldita escandalosa… ¿para qué demonios tienen comunicadores si ella no los usa?

Bajó a la sala donde ella lo esperaba sentada en el sofá indicándole que se sentara al lado de ella. Vegeta pasó de largo y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Tomó un trozo de pizza y le pareció que era delicioso, por lo que prosiguió a engullir el resto.

\- ¡Vaya, menos mal que pedí 20!

Vegeta detuvo su labor para responder

\- Debiste pedir más.

\- No me digas que no alcanza…

\- Supongo que tendré que conformarme…

Ella se animó a preguntarle algo que desde niña le llamaba mucho la atención

\- Oye, ¿Porqué comen tanto los saiyajin?

El hizo una pausa para tragar, tomó un sorbo de su vaso y respondió

\- Bueno, no es un secreto… Necesitamos consumir al día por lo menos 3 veces nuestro peso, para compensar la energía que gastamos en batalla…

\- Pero ahora no estás combatiendo

\- No, pero nuestro cuerpo lo exige. Tenemos un metabolismo distinto al de ustedes. Si no consumimos lo suficiente nuestro cuerpo pierde primero la masa muscular y luego la capacidad de utilizar ki… ¿no se lo preguntaste a Kakaroto?

\- ¿A Gokú? Sí. Pero me dijo que no sabía, que solo sentía mucha hambre, sobre todo después de pelear… además cuando lo hice él no sabía que era saiyajin. _"Parece que es más fácil sacarle conversación cuando está comiendo…"_

Vegeta se quedó en silencio, luego agregó más para él mismo que para conversar.

\- Ese inútil de Kakaroto…

\- Vegeta…

\- ¿Mhn?

\- ¿Aún quieres destruirnos?

Vegeta miró serio a Bulma. Ella lo miraba con esos ojos llenos de curiosidad, como quien le pregunta algo a un amigo. Le mantuvo la mirada mientras evaluaba su respuesta. Acto seguido cerró sus ojos y se recostó hacia atrás en el sillón.

" _No voy a destruir… los… solo quiero ver a Kakaroto convertirse en súper saiyajin y luego demostrarle que yo soy aun mas fuerte… quiero sacarle el secreto de su transformación a golpes…"_

\- No es personal, terrícola… ya sabes que quiero vengarme de ese idiota por robarme lo que era mío por derecho… y si en el proceso salen perjudicados…

Ella lo miraba atentamente. Algo muy adentro le decía que él ya no pensaba en matarlos… lo pudo ver en aquellos ojos oscuros, en los que ya más de alguna vez vio un atisbo de humanidad _. "Sé muy bien que no nos harás daño… Vegeta ¿Cómo decirte que me gustaría que te unieras a los que defienden la Tierra? Ahí sí que nos aniquila, o me gritará estúpida… y se irá por lo que queda de tiempo…"_

\- Comprendo… pero si las cosas no resultan como lo tenías planeado, no dudes en volver a mi casa… - sugirió ella dejando de mirarlo para beber su refresco.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron en sorpresa, solo unas milésimas de segundo. Luego consideró la oferta. _"¿Me está ofreciendo su hogar? Después de como la he tratado… Creí que habías aprendido la lección. Muy genio serás pero hay cosas que se te escapan… "_. Él estaba seguro de que derrotaría a Gokú. _"Pero y si no… preferiría estar muerto, no podría vivir con tal humillación…"_

El optó por no responder, dándola por su lado. Siguieron comiendo en silencio.

Cuando Vegeta terminó se puso de pie y emprendió camino a su habitación, pero antes de retirarse dijo

\- Recuerda que debes reprogramar los robots… no te desveles aquí.

Bulma lo quedó mirando mientras se alejaba. Dejó la sala, fue por sus herramientas a su laboratorio y volvió. Agarró unos de los robots para reprogramar sus funciones. Una vez listo llamó a otro e hizo lo mismo. No le tomó más de media hora hacerlo. Lo que no sabía era que un saiyajin la miraba sentado desde los peldaños de la escalera…


	15. Mi cara mitad

**Mi cara mitad**

A la mañana siguiente un Vegeta hambriento bajaba las escaleras. Llegó a la cocina y se preparó algo de comer. Ya había visto a la madre de Bulma hacerlo muchas veces. Sabía utilizar perfectamente todo lo que había en la cocina. Vio por el rabillo del ojo pasar un par de robots por el pasillo, se dirigían al jardín trasero. Salió a ejercitarse y al cabo de una hora sintió el ki de Bulma moverse desde el dormitorio a la cocina. Decidió que lo mejor era irse para no encontrarse con ella. _"Será mejor volver a la hora de costumbre a cenar… no vaya a ser que se le ocurra solicitarme que realice alguna otra labor…"_

Bulma tomó desayuno y luego fue a la lavandería llevando su ropa, ahí encontró la ropa de Vegeta también y dio un brinco, esta se movía sola, arrastrándose por el suelo.

\- ¡AAAHHHHHH! - según su costumbre cayó de trasero al suelo. Se levantó y armó de valor para tocar la ropa que avanzaba hacia la salida.

Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a Tama enredado entremedio de una camiseta.

\- Ay, Tama, ¿qué haces allí?

El gatito al ser liberado solo huyó del lugar.

\- Este gato cada día está más loco… ¿o habrá sido Vegeta el que lo dejó allí a propósito? No puede ser… no sería capaz… ¿o sí? – Sacudió su cabeza y continuó en lo que estaba.

Bulma visitó a los Namek para ver si necesitaban algo… Un pequeño se le acercó.

\- Señorita Bulma ¿me daría permiso de ir a visitar a Gohan?

\- Claro, Dende. Eso sí vuelve antes de que anochezca, y trata de que los demás humanos no te vean ¿O.K.?

Dende muy feliz salió volando en dirección a la casa de Gohan. Bulma, después de pasar un momento con los extraterrestres, volvió a sus quehaceres.

Mientras tanto un pequeño namekuseijin, muy feliz, volaba por sobre las montañas… _"Que bien, ahora no habrá ningún problema… Gohan se sorprenderá. Hoy le ganaré jugando a las cartas… he practicado mucho"_

Un saiyajin, no muy lejos de allí entrenaba mentalmente cerca de un arrollo. Sorpresivamente abrió sus ojos y se dirigió a toda velocidad al pequeño objeto que volaba cerca de ahí…

Cuando estuvo frente a él lo empujó, enviándolo lejos al suelo. Dende se incorporó y comenzó a gritar

\- Señor Vegeta, hoy no me he escapado. Tengo permiso…

\- PATRAÑAS. No vas a meterme en problemas otra vez…

Lo agarró de una pierna y comenzó a arrastrarlo consigo en dirección a la Corporación, de vuelta.

Dende le gritaba y le suplicaba. El agarré de Vegeta le estaba doliendo.

Cuando llegaron, Vegeta, sin soltar al niño, caminó en dirección al ki de Bulma, que en ese momento se encontraba en su habitación. Los gritos de Dende alertaron a Piccoro y a Bulma. Ambos se encontraron con el saiyajin en la escalera.

\- Vegeta, ¿se puede saber que haces?

\- El enano se escapó…

Piccoro miraba expectante y Bulma solo se cruzo de brazos y avanzo hacia Vegeta que aun sostenía al namek.

\- Bájalo en este instante.

Vegeta la miró contrariado, e hizo lo solicitado.

\- Vegeta… esta vez él tenía permiso… de todos modos gracias por tu preocupación.

Vegeta la miró con desprecio.

\- Me tienen harto con sus estupideces.

Y diciendo esto salió de allí, alejándose de la propiedad.

\- Bulma, debes tener más cuidado… su paciencia tarde o temprano se agotará.

\- Lo sé, pero sé también que las intenciones de él no eran malas. Solo no quería problemas.

Piccoro la miró extrañado. Luego dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño:

\- Anda, ve a ver a tu amigo…

Dende corrió hacia la salida y volvió a volar retomando el rumbo anterior.

Piccoro miró por donde se iba para después voltear a ver a Bulma

\- ¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado ingenua?

\- Piccoro, deja de atormentarme…hasta el momento él no ha hecho nada realmente malo. No insistas.

\- Solo te digo que él no es uno de tus amigos…

Y diciendo esto el namek se retiró de la propiedad. Esa tarde debía ir a hablar con Kami-Sama.

A él personalmente no le agradaba su otra mitad. Era un anciano que creía saberlo todo, pero para él no era más que un engreído con suerte. Nunca había hablado con él antes de que llegaran los namekuseijin, pero no podía negarse, el hombre aquel le parecía intrigante, siempre con sus frases llenas de enigmas. Sin embargo, intentaba auto convencerse de que no era más que un farsante, que no tenía más poder del que podría haber tenido él cuando niño. Podía hacer trucos, pero no eran más que eso. _"¿Kami-Sama? Eso no es más que un título honorífico"_.

Cuando llegó al templo encontró a Mr. Popo regando el jardín.

\- Que buenos que vinistes…El Kamis-Sama te esta asbarando.

\- Rrgg

El misterioso hombre de color lo condujo hacia la entrada del templo. Entraron a un salón donde había muchas vasijas y en el fondo de la habitación, frente a una de esas, un anciano namek miraba el agua que contenía la que estaba frente a él.

\- Mr. Popo, déjanos, por favor.

El otro hombre hizo caso y se retiro de vuelta a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Hola, Piccoro… ¿Qué noticias me tienes? - interrogó volteándose a verlo.

\- No sé para que me pides que venga, si puedes verlo todo desde acá.

\- No es lo mismo ver las cosas que sentirlas…

Piccoro miró con rencor al anciano… encontraba inútil este ejercicio.

\- ¿Y por qué no bajas tú mismo a verlos?

\- Sabes que no puedo dejar mi puesto…

\- Pero lo has hecho antes ¿No?

\- Pero lo hice para intentar salvar a la humanidad… no para una visita social. Y eso lo sabes, también.

Él se exasperó. Aquel hombre parecía inmutable. Decidió darle la espalda.

\- Para tu información, todo está tranquilo. Los nameks se han adaptado bien, juegan, meditan, viven en paz… y no ha muerto ninguno a manos del saiyajin.

\- Mmmm

Hubo una larga pausa. Piccoro comenzaba a incomodarse. Se giró para ver la expresión del anciano.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más? Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta visitarte.

\- Lo sé… Pero dime… ¿crees que Vegeta todavía quiera destruir nuestro mundo?

Piccoro pensó por un momento lo que le respondería. Él también se hacía la misma pregunta, a diario casi. Para él Vegeta era como la competencia… Aunque realmente después de visitar su planeta natal sus prioridades habían cambiado, sin mencionar que hace un tiempo había descubierto que él era capaz de sentir afecto… sí, afecto al hijo del que fuera su enemigo.

\- Yo… no lo creo. Ya ha tenido bastante tiempo en la Tierra y no ha destruido nada…

\- Comprendo. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

\- ¿Para qué diablos quieres saberlo?

\- Eres el hijo de mi otra mitad, puede que tu respuesta complemente la mía…

\- Solo quieres saber que siento al respecto, no lo que pienso.

\- Ya nos entendemos… eso es bueno, Piccoro.

\- Arrrgg, eres insoportable. ¿Lo sabías?

El anciano se sonrío levemente. Prosiguió.

\- … ¿Que sientes al respecto?

El namek más joven lo pensó por un momento. Él hombre aquel le provocaba deseos de arrancarle la cabeza… Respiró hondo, mientras llevaba sus dedos a su tabique nasal y cerraba los ojos.

\- Siento que…- abrió los ojos y cruzó sus brazos – Él sólo quiere demostrar su fuerza venciendo a Gokú… después no lo sé…

Después de una pausa Kami-Sama le dijo

\- Gracias. Ya puedes retirarte, si lo deseas.

Como las veces anteriores Piccoro se alejó de ese lugar. Se sentía demasiado incómodo cada vez que hablaba con el anciano namek. Esa mitad era un dolor de muelas para él.


	16. Mantención

**Mantención**

Bulma estaba inquieta nuevamente… Se acercaba ya el plazo para usar las esferas y volver a ver a sus amigos. Ella sabía que en la primera tanda de deseos volverían Krilin y Gokú. Pero aunque no quisiera sentía temor por lo que pudiera ocurrir cuando Vegeta quisiera cobrar su venganza. _"Tal vez solo se marche después de la pelea… lo voy a extrañar, eso es verdad. No tendría razón para quedarse después… gane o pierda, no creo que nos haga daño, pero es tan impredecible… ¿a que se quedaría? Lo mejor sería alistarle la nave que está afuera para que la utilice cuando quiera marcharse, así nos quedamos más tranquilos… pero no quiero. Le he tomado cariño en este tiempo… me hace la vida de cuadritos, pero sin embargo me mantiene alerta, es como no bajarse nunca de una montaña rusa…"_

Se dirigió a los laboratorios y agarró unas herramientas. Luego fue a la nave y la chequeó para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden. Luego de verificar que todo funcionaba bien, se dirigió a la cocina de la nave y tomó nota de la comida que había, hizo lo mismo con las cosas del baño. Volvió a la casa y se llevó el resto de la tarde yendo y viniendo, cargando cosas. Verificaba el nivel y estado del tanque de agua, cuando alguien le habló por la espalda.

\- ¿Qué haces, humana?

Ella dio un brinco y se volteó a ver hacia quién le hablaba.

\- H-Hola… no sabía que volverías antes.

\- Te hice una pregunta…

\- Solo estoy haciéndole mantención a la nave.

\- ¿No estarás saboteándola, o sí?

\- Como puedes decir eso… solo comprobaba que funcionase correctamente…

-¿Sabes que voy a necesitar esta nave después?- dijo pasando una mano por el muro, como quien acaricia algo de su propiedad.

\- Sí, y que te la llevarás aunque te lo prohíba.

Vegeta se quedó mirándola serio, evaluando las facciones de ella, para descifrar si planeaba algo. Cuando estuvo convencido de que no había segundas lecturas en lo que ella decía, prosiguió

\- Está bien. Mientras en más óptimas condiciones esté, mejor. Voy a subir a darme un baño. Recuerda que hay que solicitar la comida.

\- OYE, NO ERES QUIÉN PARA DECIRME QUE DEBO HACER.

\- Sin embargo - le dedicó una amplia sonrisa - lo haces sin necesidad de pedírtelo, terrícola…- dijo volteándose y entrando a la casa.

\- IDIOTA, LO HAGO PORQUE QUIERO – Le gritó. Se pasó una mano por el rostro para tranquilizarse y salió cerrando la nave, dirigiéndose luego a la sala para pedir la comida.

\- Después de todo yo también muero de hambre… ¿De qué tengo ganas?

Una hora más tarde.

\- VEGETAAAAAAAAA, ESTA LISTA LA CENA

El saiyajin hoy no se inmutó. Apagó la consola de video juego y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la sala no vio a la muchacha, por lo que siguió hacia el comedor.

"Al parecer hoy no comeremos frente al televisor… qué extraño"

Cuando llegó al comedor vio a Bulma sentada a la mesa y dispuesta sobre está un montón de platillos…

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Espero que te guste… hoy comeremos comida vegetariana

\- ¿Vegetariana? - pregunto confundido

\- Jajajaja… no tiene nada que ver contigo.

\- ¿Con esas estamos?

\- No lo tomes a mal… así se le llama aquí a la comida que no contiene carne

\- ¿Sin carne?

\- Si

Vegeta se quedó callado. Su ceño comenzó a fruncirse y la vena de su frente se hinchó.

-ESCUCHAME BIEN, HUMANA MISERABLE, SI NO ME TIENES CARNE SOBRE LA MESA EN 5 MINUTOS NO RESPONDO POR TU VIDA

\- NO. HOY COMEREMOS ESTO TE GUSTE O NO, NIÑO MALCRIADO.

\- NI LO PIENSES.

Ambos se miraban echando chispas. Vegeta no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

\- ¿NO? Entonces… ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS…- le dijo en un tono amenazante.

\- LAS ESPERO CON ANSIAS – lo retó ella mirándolo con los ojos en llamas, poniéndose de pie.

Vegeta tragó. Nunca espero esa reacción por parte de ella.

Salió de la sala, dejándola totalmente furiosa, murmurando insultos que ni ella sabía que diría alguna vez.

15 minutos más tarde, Bulma aún estaba en la mesa, comiendo con rabia y refunfuñando cuando vio algo enorme que entraba por el amplio ventanal.

\- AAAAAHHHHHHHH

Era un jabalí grande, y bajo este venía Vegeta. Lo dejó caer sobre la mesa y le arrojó una carga de ki. Enseguida salió un aroma delicioso a carne asada.

Vegeta se sentó a la mesa ante la cara de sorpresa de Bulma.

\- ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?

\- Cenando - respondió él de lo más tranquilo, mientras cortaba una pierna y comenzaba a devorarla - ¿podrías acercarme algo de ensalada?

\- CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO, ANIMAL

\- ¿Casi? Lástima… ¿Me alcanzas esas? - continuó señalando una fuente

Bulma se rindió, no era su día. Él había ganado otra vez. Le pasó lo que le solicitaba y prefirió dar por terminada su cena. Después de ese susto difícilmente podría tragar.

\- Oye, terrícola. Esto no está tan mal… creo que podría comer de vez en cuando tus ensaladas.

Bulma lo miró hecha una furia.

\- PERMISO – gritó y se retiró de comedor.

Vegeta siguió comiendo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Sí, definitivamente había ganado.


	17. Arranque hormonal

**Arranque Hormonal**

Una tarde, dos días después del incidente del jabalí. Bulma se había dedicado a encerrarse en su laboratorio. Pedía la cena y comía sola, después de gritarle a Vegeta que ya había llegado la cena. De vez en cuando tomaba la caja blanca que había ahí, la echaba en el papelero y a los minutos la sacaba y la dejaba donde estaba.

Reclamaba sola y otras veces se sonreía. Ni ella misma se entendía. Le echó la culpa a su período, al cual maldijo. Maldijo a sus padres, por dejarla sola. Maldijo a Piccoro por interrogarla cada vez que la veía. Maldijo a Gokú por ser tan bueno para atraer los problemas. Maldijo a Kami-Sama por no ayudar. Maldijo al gato y maldijo a Vegeta por todo lo que él le hacía sentir. Luego se río como loca por sus pensamientos…

\- Ay, Maldita yo por buscar las esferas del dragón… - dijo tomando la caja blanca lanzándola al papelero nuevamente.

Salió de allí y se dirigió a la sala, pidió comida y subió a su habitación. Llenó la tina y se sumergió tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Luego se vistió cómoda y salió a su balcón a fumarse un cigarrillo. Miró por todas partes antes de encenderlo. Últimamente cada vez que iba a fumar aparecía alguien y tenía que apagarlo.

Atardecía en la Capital y aún faltaba un rato para que vinieran los del despacho.

Entre calada y calada, pensaba en Yamcha, tratando de idealizarlo lo más posible. Concluyó _"cuando estemos juntos otra vez, todo volverá a la normalidad"._ Pero inevitablemente sus pensamientos volvieron a donde ella no quería llegar.

\- No, no pienso dejarlo entrar - murmuró para sí misma

\- ¿Y cómo nos darán la comida?

Bulma miró tranquilamente al hombre que estaba en el balcón contiguo… No hizo ni un gesto, aunque por dentro estaba de piedra. Dejó pasar unos segundos para tranquilizarse, no le daría el gusto de verla caerse otra vez. _"Nunca más"_. Volvió a calar su cigarrillo y respondió soltando el humo.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

\- Te pregunto cómo cenaremos si no dejas entrar al del reparto…

\- Ah, eso… no te preocupes, en la entrada hay un bol y dentro de él hay dinero. Cuando lleguen recibe las cosas y cancélales… ¿puedes hacerlo?

\- Eso no me corresponde

\- Como gustes, entonces no cenaremos… no estoy de ánimos para pelear contigo.

\- Estás muy extraña… hoy no me has regañado… ¿te pasa algo?

\- No me pasa nada, y si así fuera no te interesa, estúpido

Vegeta se sonrió. El sabía que ella estaba de un humor de perros y ya sabía el motivo.

\- Las hembras humanas no son muy distintas de las saiyajin…

\- ¿? - Lo miró perpleja. Al parecer quería ofrecerle algo de información - ¿A qué te refieres? Preguntó ella más tranquila, a la espera de nuevos conocimientos.

\- A que…- la miró sin voltearse por completo – una vez escuché por ahí, que cuando sus niveles de hormonas varían se comportan como unas bestias

Bulma se puso como un tomate, su furia creció de cero a mil. Agarró un macetero grande que estaba a su lado y se lo lanzó por la cabeza. Lamentablemente no cumplió su cometido, con el peso perdió el equilibrio y pasó directo al primer piso.

Espero el dolor… pero no llegó. Abrió los ojos y vio a un metro el césped. Luego miró hacia el cielo; Vegeta la tenía alzada de una tobillo mientras levitaba.

\- ¿Sabes que eres una vulgar escandalosa?

\- SUELTAME…TE ODIO, NO ERES MAS QUE UN IMBECIL QUE SOLO BUSCA DIVERTIRSE A COSTA MIA…- gritaba retorciéndose y moviendo los brazos.

Vegeta sonrió. Ya había conseguido lo que quería.

\- Está bien te soltaré – Descendió un poco y soltó su pierna.

Bulma cayó de costado. Se levantó, avanzó con furia hacia él y lo abofeteó.

La sonrisa se borró en un segundo.

\- COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME, AHORA SI VAS A MO…

\- HAZLO, IDOTA, QUE MAS TE DA – dijo retándolo, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sonó el timbre. El repartidor había llegado.

Vegeta la miró, algo le dolió pero no supo identificarlo.

-… más tarde saldaremos cuentas- escupió y entró a la casa.

Bulma subió a su cuarto, se vio al espejo. Estaba llena de pasto y con un poco de tierra en la cara.

Vegeta fue a recibir la comida y se dio cuenta de que eran muchos platos de ramen y algunas botellas de refresco. Llevó todo a la cocina. Se sentó y comenzó a cenar. Quedaban algunos en un empaque _"No me interesa si come o no… es una altanera. Si le da hambre bajará… solo le dije la verdad…"_ Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. _"Después de todo se veía muy graciosa…"_

Al terminar tomó una bandeja y puso en ella algunos platos y una botella de refresco, agregó una servilleta y palillos. Subió a su cuarto con cautela. Al entrar hizo una pausa y soltó el aire que tenía contenido, luego salió por la venta y dejó la bandeja en el suelo del balcón de ella. Dio unos golpes en la ventana que estaba cerrada, y emprendió el vuelo.

Ella se volteó al ventanal, se asomó tras la cortina y vio la comida.

\- Sí, Vegeta… la cuenta está saldada - dijo mientras sonreía y entraba las cosas.


	18. Un regalo inesperado

**Un regalo inesperado**

Pasaron unos días más en los que todo siguió más o menos igual. Ambos se retaban y veían quién ganaba en ingenio.

Por la tarde llegaron sus padres.

\- Hijita ya volvimos.

\- Hola. ¿Cómo les fue?

\- Bien, tu hermana está mejor y aproveché de cerrar unos tratos por allá.

\- Excelente. Me alegro mucho de que volvieran - les dijo dándoles un cálido abrazo a cada uno.

\- ¿Estamos a tiempo para lo de las esferas?

\- Sí, papá. Este fin de semanas vence el plazo.

\- Hmmm… y dime, hija ¿Cómo se ha comportado?

-¿Vegeta? Ay, ni me lo recuerdes. Me ha hecho rabiar todos estos días.

\- Uy, es que al joven Vegeta aunque lo niegue le gusta tu compañía - comentó su madre.

\- Que le va gustar… solo lo hace por sádica diversión. Es un enfermo sociópata.

Bulma terminó diciendo esto con una vena en la sien.

Su padre se sonrió.

\- ¿Y nuestros huéspedes?

\- Todos bien, papá. Los han extrañado también.

\- Querida, ¿ya sabes que pasará después de que vuelva Gokú? - preguntó su padre algo preocupado.

\- Sinceramente no lo sé… pero sé que Vegeta no nos matará… si te refieres a eso.

\- Que bien, vamos, amor. Tenemos mucho que desempacar. Nos vemos luego, hijita.

\- Toma – dijo su madre entregándole una cajita – esto te lo envía Tights.

Bulma recibió el regalo y se lo llevó a su habitación. Dentro había un perfume, una foto y un libro.

\- Qué linda… siempre se acuerda de mí. Vaya, si que estas guapa, hermanita. Supongo que es para que actualice su foto en el porta retrato.

Dejó la foto y tomó el perfume.

\- Mmmmm, es delicioso. También se nota que has mejorado tus gustos. El último que me enviaste olía como a mi madre.

Dejo el perfume en su cómoda y volvió al libro.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Aventura Extraterrestre? Yo ya he vivido de esas…

Lo abrió para ojearlo y se dio cuenta de que había una dedicatoria en la primera página.

 **Hermanita, este libro te lo envío como regalo. Es el décimo best seller que escribo y te lo dedico. Mi padre me contó de tus aventuras y de lo que estaba ocurriendo en casa… No sabes cómo te envidio. También me gustaría tener a un alienígena viviendo en mi hogar para que me revelase los secretos del universo… Pero de eso tú ya sabes. Dale cariños de mi parte a tu novio Yamcha, cuando vuelva y por supuesto al "Apuesto Príncipe Vegeta". Jiji. Con amor, Tights.**

-Ay, mi madre y su bocota.

Guardo el libro con cuidado en un cajón y decidió bajar.

Su madre estaba en la cocina, preparando mucha comida.

\- ¿Tenemos invitados a cenar?- preguntó Bulma sacando una manzana de un frutero.

\- Oh, no querida. Lo que pasa es que he estado tanto tiempo sin atender a nuestro huésped que de seguro debe tener comidas atrasadas…

\- Lo dices como si yo no lo hubiera alimentado…

\- Cariño, sé que lo hiciste… pero no cocinaste. El debe estar deseoso de comer algo más casero.

\- Mamá… ni a mí me consientes tanto.

\- Ay. Lo que ocurre es que tú me tienes a mí y a tu padre todo el tiempo, estás acostumbrada… por eso no lo notas. Lo que sucede es que no quiero que cuando se vaya, piense que fuimos malos anfitriones…

\- Ja. Sabía que era algo como eso – le dijo apuntándola con un dedo.

\- Claro. Ahora discúlpame, pero debo terminar con lo que tengo en el horno.

Bulma dejó sola a su madre en la cocina y caminó hacia donde estaba la piscina, mientras comía su manzana. Avanzó por el pasillo y vio como el sol comenzaba a bajar por el horizonte. Todo se teñía lentamente de anaranjado…pero algo llamó su atención. Su mandíbula cayó y se escondió tras un muro, tratando de observar hacia el jardín lateral sin ser vista. Nunca creyó que vería aquello. De hecho le costaba diferenciar si estaba alucinando.

Un saiyajin se afirmaba en el borde de la piscina, con ambas manos para salir de ella… estaba de espaldas a Bulma. Ella, apoyada de frente al muro, solo lo veía con un ojo, para no ponerse en evidencia. Vegeta tomó una toalla que estaba en una reposera.

Ella estaba como hipnotizada. El cabello de Vegeta estaba aplastado hacia atrás y su cuerpo lleno de gotitas que se deslizaban y brillaban por el sol que se ocultaba en ese momento. Caminó lentamente por la orilla mientras se secaba el cabello y se dejaba la toalla en los hombros.

Bulma volvió a recostarse en el muro. Procuró tranquilizarse y se hizo la que no había visto nada mientras seguía por el pasillo. Pasó de largo la piscina, decidió que lo mejor era volver a la sala mientras estaba la cena, por lo que dio media vuelta y ¡PAF! Cayó al suelo de un golpe sobre su trasero…

\- ¿Cuál es tu excusa, terrícola?

Bulma miró hacia arriba y vio frente a ella a Vegeta, que la miraba divertido. Ya no estaba solo con shorts, sino que llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas, aunque aún mantenía la toalla sobre los hombros.

\- Auch, Vegeta. No sabía que venías detrás de mí… - dijo ella

\- Tú tienes la culpa, por girarte tan repentinamente.

\- Oye ¿no me vas a ayudar?

\- No tengo por qué… Te veo en la cena - diciendo esto Vegeta la rodeó y siguió su camino.

\- Argggg,… eres un grosero. Pero esta me la pagas.

Se levantó y mientras se sobaba salva sea la parte, reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido.

" _Aunque valió la pena golpearse por ver ese espectáculo… ¿Me habrá visto? Si no ¿por qué me venía siguiendo?… no, este malnacido solo quería asustarme, de lo contrario hubiera hecho algún comentario sarcástico sobre mi incursión… ¿por dónde diablos entró? "_

Con esa duda en su cabeza siguió su camino hacia la sala. Se sentó y sonrió, mientras encendía el televisor sin dejar nada en especial.


	19. Venganza a distancia

**Venganza a Distancia**

La ciudad se hundía en las penumbras y algunas luces comenzaban a encenderse.

Vegeta observaba el cielo desde el balcón de su habitación. "El color del cielo a esta hora me recuerda los atardeces de mi planeta… Mhn, es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo… Kakaroto, falta muy poco para nuestro encuentro. No puedo esperar a verte nuevamente convertido en súper saiyajin. Te destrozaré con mis propias manos… en este momento nuestro poder no debe tener mucha diferencia. He mejorado mis técnicas, con eso será suficiente… Estos días de descanso me servirán para ordenar mis ideas… después tendré mucho en que ocuparme, los aprovecharé al máximo… sin embargo debo estar alerta, esa desgraciada debe estar planeando alguna venganza…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el intercomunicador

\- Hola, Joven Vegeta. Te vi en la tarde pero como al parecer estabas ocupado no he podido saludarte. Baja para que cenemos juntos.

\- Hasta ella sabe utilizarlo…

Vegeta bajó al comedor. Ahí se encontraban los señores Briefs y Tama. El profesor al ver llegar al saiyajin bajó inmediatamente de su hombro al gatito. En cambió Bunny saltó como un resorte y se le colgó al brazo para acompañarlo hasta la mesa.

\- Vegeta, ven acompáñanos a cenar. He preparado muchos platillos deliciosos, solo para ti.

Vegeta se tensó y una gota apareció en su cabeza mientras solo asentía. Fue arrastrado hasta la mesa.

\- Hola, Vegeta ¿Cómo has estado muchacho?

\- Bien. La compañía no ha sido la ideal pero por lo demás he tenido tiempo para descansar, anciano.

\- Que bien que hayas descansado. Mi hija me dijo que ya no planeas matarnos.

Vegeta casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

\- Joven Vegeta, ¿es eso cierto? ¿Querías asesinarnos? - preguntó nerviosa Bunny.

Vegeta miró a ambos. "Esto debe ser obra de la escandalosa"

\- Yo solo quiero derrotar a Kakaroto.

\- Eso está bien. Ya que hemos aclarado eso comencemos- dijo el profesor

Bulma no aparecía y a Vegeta le extraño mucho, sin embargo no se atrevió a preguntar por ella.

\- Vegeta ¿te gusto el regalo que te traje?

\- Oh, es algo que no suelo utilizar… distrae mis sentidos.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Es que mi sentido del olfato es más fino que el de ustedes.

Vegeta buscaba el ki de Bulma por si estaba oculta por allí gozando con su desgracia.

\- Oh, eso es maravilloso… ¿es así como el de los perros?

\- Bueno, no conozco mucho del olfato de esos…

\- ¿Pero el resto de las cosas te gustó?

"¿Qué acaso esta mujer no va a comer por interrogarme?"

\- En serio estaba todo perfecto

\- ¿Te probaste el suéter?

La vena de Vegeta apareció. El señor Briefs sonrió mientras comía en silencio.

\- Si – dijo entre dientes.

\- Oh, y las burbujas… eso si es divertido para el baño... son taaan relajantes.

\- No las he probado

Él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir siendo cortés con la señora.

Pasó un minuto. Vegeta aprovechó de tragar lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¡Oh! También venían unos vinos… esos sí que debieron gustarte

El interrogado tragó. Otra vez casi se ahoga. Tuvo que golpearse el pecho para pasar la comida. Observó a la señora con cara de pocos amigos. Una de sus cejas se levantó y la vena se hinchó más. El profesor lo miró preocupado y luego siguió comiendo.

\- Gracias. Aún no los he probado pero…

\- Te convidaré de los que traje para nosotros enseguida.

Bunny se levantó y usando su súper velocidad le llenó una copa a Vegeta.

\- Es uno de los mismos que te traje… anda, dime si te gusta.

Vegeta se llevó la copa a sus labios. Degustó el vino con desgano. Lo encontró demasiado dulce, sin embargo se bebió la copa entera.

\- ¡Sabía que te gustaría! Viste, cariño, te dije que al Joven Vegeta le agradaría ese.

\- Sí, querida.

Vegeta intentó seguir engullendo.

\- Oh, joven…

\- YA, BASTA – dijo poniéndose de pie - ¿ME DEJARAS COMER EN PAZ O NO?

El padre de Bulma lo miró expectante.

\- Oh… ¿dije algo incorrecto? No conozco las costumbres de tu planeta… por favor explícame si alguna expresión nuestra te ofende – dijo ella sin siquiera inmutarse.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz y no era esa su intención, pero la madre de Bulma ya lo estaba sacando de quicio.

\- SUFICIENTE. Ya no soporto tu interrogatorio, no quiero más charla sin sentido mientras como. Déjenme en paz – Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta - Gracias por la cena.

Salió del comedor y comenzó a buscar a Bulma. No la encontraba ni sentía su ki cerca.

Mientras en el comedor.

\- Bueno, eso no ha estado tan mal. Al parecer se contuvo todo lo que pudo.

\- Pobrecito… debe ser terrible tratar de insertarse en una cultura que es tan distinta a la tuya.

\- Sí, cielo. Tienes razón.

El profesor se agachó y tomó un aparato de debajo de la mesa y lo apagó.

\- Espero que nuestra hija sepa lo que hace.

Continuaron cenando los dos tranquilamente.

Mientras en la Kame House una muchacha se revolvía de la risa en una reposera frente al mar.

Vegeta seguía molesto. Se estaba desesperando. No encontraba a Bulma por ninguna parte de la casa. Eso lo desesperaba. Decidió bajar a los laboratorios. Ella siempre se encerraba allí. El laboratorio le dio la bienvenida acostumbrada y entró a la oficina de ella. No había más que planos y el ordenador. Fue al laboratorio privado… se dirigió a la puerta misteriosa. Había cosas de ella sobre el escritorio. Fotos y una taza.

\- Eso es un rastreador. ¿Por qué ella tiene uno de estos?

Lo tomó en sus manos revisándolo, funcionaba pero mostraba caracteres terrícolas.

\- Era el de Raditz… vaya si es lista.

Con cuidado lo dejó en su lugar. Ya estaba seguro que ella estaba tras la desastrosa cena. Al no encontrarla decidió salir al exterior. Subió al domo principal y miró el cielo.

\- Sé muy bien que estás detrás de lo que pasó… maldita.

Luego sonrió.

\- Te encontré.

Emprendió vuelo hacia donde sintió el diminuto ki de la muchacha. Le tomó cerca de dos horas llegar. Estaba exhausto, pero la voluntad de encontrarla para encararla era más fuerte.

Divisó una pequeña isla. Dedujo que ese era el lugar. Descendió en la arena. Sobre una reposera había una manta. La tomo y la olfateó.

\- Sí. Maldita. Te encontré…

Caminó lentamente hacia la casa. Estaba por llegar cuando un extraño anciano salió a su encuentro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Vegeta?

Vegeta lo miró confundido. "¿Cómo sabe quién soy? La terrícola debió contarle sobre mi…"

\- Eso no te incumbe, anciano.

\- Pues sí me incumbe. Vienes tras las huellas de alguien a quién aprecio mucho. A la persona que buscas la conozco desde que no era nada más que una chiquilla…

El anciano miró a las estrellas

\- Si deseas venganza te sugiero que la lleves a cabo en el terreno de ustedes. No traigas tu maldad aquí.

\- Arggg, solo me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo. ¿Sabes que podría matarte ahora mismo?

\- Lo sé… pero no lo harás.

\- Tú no sabes nada, anciano. Ahora déjame ver a la terrícola.

\- Vegeta, parece una mujer pero por dentro es solo una niña aún. Ella se entretiene y le gustan las emociones fuertes. No le hagas daño.

\- Yo decidiré eso

\- Está bien. Pero creo que al venir a buscarla estás haciendo lo que ella desea que hagas.

\- ¿?

Aprovechando la confusión del saiyajin, el hombre continuó.

-Tú eres un príncipe y por lo que sé eres un hombre inteligente… piénsalo, no dejes que tu ira te domine…

\- Tsk

\- …por si no lo sabes yo hace mucho tiempo fui maestro de Gokú

Vegeta lo miró sorprendido. El hombre ahora miraba al mar mientras acariciaba su bastón.

\- ¿de Kakaroto?... No me hagas reír, viejo.

\- Es verdad…

\- Así que eres el Maestro de ese inútil… ¿y eso qué?

\- No es mucho, lo sé, pero sé cuando alguien tiene potencial…

\- Ja ja ja, eres un anciano muy gracioso. Pero no tengo tiempo para charlar

\- Vegeta, también quiero que sepas que te estoy muy agradecido por haber ayudado a los muchachos en su batalla en Namekusei…

\- Anciano ridículo, no me lo agradezcas… yo solo los utilice para mi conveniencia… Ahora, solo déjame llevarme a la terrícola… y no saldrás herido.

\- Está bien, está bien. Pero aún pienso que es mejor que planees tu venganza de otra forma…

Vegeta lo miró serio. Su ira había desaparecido. Miró hacia la casa y se quedó quieto, por unos segundos. El anciano lo observaba tratando de leer sus pensamientos.

\- No le haré daño… si eso es lo que crees. Solo quiero mi revancha. Y tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo.

\- Tienes razón…No soy el oponente adecuado para ti.

\- No digas cosas innecesarias. Pero si no me dejas otra opción no dudaré en hacerte a un lado a patadas.

\- Eso no es necesario, pasa. Está en el sofá.

Vegeta entró en la casa y encontró a Bulma durmiendo en un sofá. Se veía tan confiada.

La observó por un minuto… se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

Afuera aún estaba el anciano. El saiyajin avanzó hacia la orilla sin mirarlo siquiera.

\- Vegeta

\- ¿Mhn? - volteo la cabeza solo un poco.

\- Hubieras sido un gran gobernante.

\- Solo me estás adulando...- dijo escupiendo luego – Me repugnas.

El anciano se quedó en silencio observándolo atentamente.

Vegeta alzó su vista al cielo lleno de estrellas y se elevó en dirección a la Capital.

Pasados unos minutos, luego de ver alejarse al hombre, el viejo maestro entró con paso cansado a la casa. _"Su ki aun es maligno, pero no demuestra maldad en sus acciones. Es un sujeto muy peligroso, no pude leer sus pensamientos…Sin embargo, es un peleador extraordinario, eso no se puede negar… como me gustaría que estuviera de nuestro lado, nunca se sabe cuando una nueva amenaza pueda aparecer en la tierra… y no siempre podemos contar con Gokú… Lo que me parece extraño es que no haya destrozado nada ni se enfureciera como lo vimos en aquella batalla"_

\- Uno de estos días nos hará volar a todos.

\- ¿Ya se fue? - dijo ella abriendo los ojos e incorporándose en el sofá.

\- Sí. Pero este juego se te puede salir de control. Te ruego que no lo presiones más, Bulma. En estos momentos no está Gokú para salvarnos.

\- No se preocupe, ahora estoy segura de que no hará nada malo.

\- A mí también me dio esa impresión… sin embargo es un hombre muy temperamental…ten cuidado ¿sí?

\- De acuerdo. Ahora me voy… muchas gracias por recibirme, Maestro. Nos vemos el sábado. No llegue tarde. Ese día haremos una fiesta para celebrar.

\- Adiós, muchacha… y recuerda mi advertencia.

Ella salió de la casa y lanzó una cápsula. Una vez lista su aeronave subió y se alejó de la isla.

\- Espero que nada malo pase. En unos días llegará Gokú… y habrá una batalla que no querré perderme por nada del mundo. El bien y el mal volverán a enfrentarse. Como sucede desde que el hombre existe…


	20. Semillas del mal

**Semillas del mal**

Amanecía en la Cuidad. Una mujer comenzaba a preparar el desayuno y un científico se vestía para comenzar un nuevo día. En otro lugar de la propiedad se veía una ondulante capa blanca sobrevolando el sector norte. Unos hombres de tez verde salían de sus improvisados hogares a recibir el nuevo día con alegres saludos entre ellos. Un minino caminaba presuroso huyendo por un balcón. Una joven mujer roncaba a pierna suelta en su cama, haciendo caso omiso al despertador que sonaba de cuando en cuando haciendo una pequeña pausa. Un hombre de cabello rebelde entraba en una habitación, sin permiso, y tomaba un aparato para apagarlo mientras lo hacía añicos en su mano, luego volvía afuera, llevando consigo unos objetos metálicos. Levitaba sobre la propiedad para dirigirse al jardín trasero a ejercitarse un momento antes de comer.

Parecía una mañana normal.

Media hora más tarde.

\- MALDITO DESGRACIADO… YA VERAS.

Bulma bajó en pijama a la cocina.

\- Hijita, ¿por qué tanto grito?

\- Ese malnacido de Vegeta, espera a que lo encuentre…

\- Oh, el joven Vegeta está en el jardín trasero ejercitándose. Hija hoy saldremos a cenar fuera con tu pa…

Bulma salió disparada. Cuando llegó encontró a Vegeta haciendo abdominales sobre un mat de yoga.

Se acercó a paso veloz, llegando al lado del sayajin.

\- ¡ENTRASTE A MI CUARTO!

El se detuvo un momento y se puso de pie. Enrolló la colchoneta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

\- Vegeta…No me ignores. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?

\- No sé de que hablas, terrícola. ¿Podrías ser más específica?

\- Vegeta, se perfectamente que fuiste tú… las llaves de paso de la ducha no desaparecen solas.

\- ¿Y si fui yo? ¿Qué harás al respecto? ¿Dejarme a solas con la demente de tu madre o doblar mi ropa de cama a la mitad otra vez, o cambiar la configuración de mi consola de juegos para que lo único que vea sean insultos en la pantalla en vez de los diálogos que corresponden? Además no necesito permiso para entrar a tu cuarto. Tus despertadores son ruidosos y ya sabes que hago con las cosas que me molestan…

\- Lo de los despertadores lo veremos después…SI NO ME LAS DAS EN ESTE MOMENTO, ESTA VEZ SI TE ARREPENTIRÁS…

\- Créeme que ya me estoy arrepintiendo – se acercó a ella y luego indicó con la cabeza hacia arriba – están sobre el techo.

Bulma comenzó a caminar, tendría que utilizar un baño de otro cuarto.

\- Oye, te recomiendo que te apresures… ya apestas.

\- ARRRRGGGG. YA CALLATE, IMBECIL – le dijo levantando su dedo medio hacia él.

Bulma subió a su habitación, cogió un par de toallas, hecho esto salió al balcón y saltó al contiguo, entró en la habitación, se dirigió al baño, se encerró con llave y se ducho.

Después de desayunar, Vegeta subió a su cuarto, dormiría una siesta, le quedaba solo ese día de descanso antes del regreso de su némesis.

Cuando iba a poner la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta está se abrió y salió una Bulma solo envuelta en toallas.

\- Tenías razón, me hacía falta un baño… gracias por prestarme el tuyo - le cerró coquetamente el ojo

Bulma pasó por su lado, aprovechó de darle un beso en la mejilla y se metió a su cuarto. Vegeta quedó paralizado, su rostro ruborizado. No atinó a nada más que a darle espacio a ella para salir. Cuando reaccionó le gritó a la puerta contigua, mientras apretaba los puños a los lados

\- NO ERES MAS QUE UNA MALDITA VULGAR.

Luego respiró hondo y se metió a su habitación dando un portazo.

" _Diablos, esta humana se me adelantó en la jugada… tendré que tener más cuidado. Aunque ya no sé si habrá una próxima… mañana es el día…"_

La mañana transcurrió tranquila. Bulma y su padre estuvieron en los laboratorios. Su madre estaba con los namekuseijin recibiendo consejos de jardinería y Vegeta, con lo enojado que estaba, decidió salir a pasear.

Volaba a gran velocidad, atravesando mares y montañas. Observando lo hermoso que era ese planeta, cuando divisó algo que le llamó la atención. Era una especia de línea que subía hacia el cielo. La recorrió hasta llegar a una pequeña cúpula. Entro y vio que solo había vasijas… Escuchó un ruido tras él… se acercó. Vio algo rojo con rayas negras y que temblaba como una gelatina.

\- No me hagas daño por favor.

\- Oh, recuerdo esa voz… eres el desgraciado cobarde que me atacó por la espalda…

\- Sí, pero te pedí perdón – dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie.

\- Ya no me importa… ¿qué es este lugar?

\- Emmm… este es mi hogar.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? Este lugar tiene una energía especial… no puede ser tu casa.

Vegeta recorría el lugar con la vista. Sobre la mesa había algo que le llamó la atención.

\- Esas son…

\- Oh, n-no son nada – dijo el otro apresurándose a tapar con un plato lo que había sobre la mesa.

\- Si me das lo que está bajo ese plato te prometo que no te haré daño y me retiraré por donde vine… de lo contrario desearás no haber nacido…

\- Pe-pero son las últimas.

\- SI VALORAS EN ALGO TU PATETICA VIDA ME LAS ENTREGARAS, MALDITO

\- Está bien, pero no me mates, Vegeta, por favor.

El hombre levantó el plato y dejó que el sayajin cogiera las dos semillas, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo temblando y suplicando.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Parece que la suerte está de mi lado.

Y diciendo esto comenzó a brillar emprendiendo el vuelo de vuelta a la Corporación.

\- Maldición. El Maestro me va a dejar sin comer otra vez… - Se lamentaba el hombre aún medio temblando del susto que había pasado.


	21. Víspera del deseo

**Víspera del deseo**

Estaba por atardecer y Bulma estaba en la piscina dando unas vueltas. Vio una estela acercarse y descender en la propiedad.

\- Llegó Vegeta. ¿Dónde habrá estado toda la tarde?

Decidió dar un par de vueltas más.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora, humana?

Ella se giró sorprendida. Luego frunció el ceño y le respondió:

\- ¿Acaso no se nota? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Aún es temprano para la cena…

\- Por lo torpe de tus movimientos creí que algún animal había caído al agua. Vine a verlo ahogarse…

El ceño de ella se apretó más, cerrando sus ojos levantó una ceja. _"Quieres una pequeña batalla… eso tendrás"_

Se calmó y cambió su tono.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

\- No. Pero agradece que esté de muy buen humor

\- Oh, ¿en serio? Pues siendo así ¿te gustaría salir?… hoy es tu última noche…- dijo nadando hacia él.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Nada. Me refiero a que es tú última noche de descanso.

\- ¿Mhn? Creo que no me vendría mal… pero no, esta noche necesito descansar.

\- ¿Y si hacemos algo aquí? Podemos pedir de comer y ver unas películas o escuchar música mientras conversamos.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué querría conversar contigo?

\- Vegeta, te estoy invitando a relajarte un rato, antes de lo de mañana.

\- ¿Las otras terrícolas te cancelaron?

Bulma abrió más grandes sus ojos viéndose atrapada.

\- Eso no importa. Ahora date media vuelta que voy a salir.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que obede…?

Bulma comenzó a subir por la escalera. Llevaba un tarje de baño entero, no muy revelador pero suficiente para el saiyajin.

Al verla Vegeta, se volteó enseguida bajando su vista, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. Mientras ella se cubría con una toalla.

\- ARGGG ¿TIENES QUE SER TAN VULGAR?

\- Y TÚ ¿TIENES QUE SER SIEMPRE TAN GROSERO CON UNA DAMA?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

\- Ya puedes mirar... Voy a pedir de comer ¿Quieres algo en especial?

El se volteó a verla. Estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto.

\- ¿No vas a contestar?

\- Quiero de lo que bebimos la vez anterior y pizzas, terrícola. Pero no creas que me desvelaré esta noche.

\- De acuerdo… Nos vemos mas tarde.

Bulma se dirigió a la casa. El se quedó unos minutos mirando el sol ocultarse…

Los padres de Bulma ya se habían ido. Eso les dejaba la casa sola para ellos. No habría insinuaciones ni interrogatorios ni miradas extrañas.

Llamó para pedir lo que el saiyajin solicitó y se encargó de dejar a Tama en el sector verde. Luego subió a terminar de alistarse.

Vegeta subió a su cuarto y se duchó. Se vistió y decidió que mientras esperaba saldría unos momentos al jardín trasero. Caminó hacia el centro, como solía hacer.

\- No voy a donde crees…

\- Mmm… Yo no he dicho nada.

\- No me provoques y sal de tu escondite, namek.

De atrás de la pagoda salió Piccoro.

\- Supe que habías hecho ciertas incursiones en lugares que no te corresponden…

\- No sé de que hablas, me he portado bien el último tiempo. Pero si así lo quieres puedo dejar de lado el trato con la humana.

\- No me refiero a eso ¿Para qué quieres las semillas?

\- Eso no te interesa. Fue un regalo.

\- A mi no me vengas con cuentos. Solo tuviste suerte de que el Maestro estuviera descansando.

\- No tengo la culpa de que sean unos flojos. ¿Las quieres de vuelta?

\- Sabes que si… pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, por ahora.

\- Jajaja, tu siempre tan bromista. Más te vale no interferir en mi pelea con Kakaroto.

\- No te puedo asegurar eso, yo también quiero verte muerto.

\- Sí. Pero de momento tendrás que quedarte con las ganas.

Vegeta volteó la cabeza hacia la propiedad. A lo lejos se escuchó el timbre de la casa.

\- Espero que mañana Gokú te haga trizas.

\- Deja de decir estupideces… Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un asunto que atender.

\- No te saldrás con la tuya, Vegeta.

\- Sí, lo que digas – respondió mientras avanzaba con fastidio hacia la casa y movía la mano como si tuviera un títere en ella.

El namekuseijin lo vio alejarse y sintió como le hervía la… sangre. _"Maldito, Vegeta. Disfruta tu momento… mañana volverás al infierno"._ Con estos pensamientos se elevó y tomo rumbo fuera de la propiedad.

En la casa Bulma secaba su cabello. De repente se encendió su intercomunicador.

-Terrícola, ya llegó lo que pediste.

Ella se acercó al aparato.

-¿Les pagaste?

\- No hay dinero donde siempre…

\- Vegeta, sobre la mesa al lado derecho del televisor de la sala hay una tarjeta… el código es

\- Ya conozco el número.

La comunicación se cortó.

Bulma quedó perpleja "¿Cómo que conoce el numero de clave?... ¿lo recordara de la vez que salimos de compras?… pero ¡eso fue hace mucho!"

Se miró una última vez al espejo. Se había decidido por un conjunto de polera blanca y una mini-falda amarilla. " _Me siento como si me arreglara para una cita… es tonto, mejor me voy a poner algo más cómodo…"_ Se cambió la falda por un pantalón deportivo de color rojo. Se amarró su cabello en una coleta y bajó.

Él estaba de pie en la terraza contigua a la sala, vestido con ropa deportiva, una polera verde y pantalón gris.

\- Disculpa la demora…

El la miro de arriba abajo. Ella se sintió algo ruborizada.

\- No tienes remedio…-comentó entrando a la casa.

Acto seguido se sentaron. Esta vez Vegeta se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, observándola de soslayo de vez en cuando… él aún esperaba alguna trampa por parte de ella… una última broma despiadada. Pero no pasaba nada. Comenzaron a comer y Bulma le entregó una botella, se puso de pié y tomó el control remoto. Encendió el televisor, para no comer en silencio.

\- Oye, debes estar muy ansioso por lo de mañana ¿cierto?

-No sabes cuánto…- dijo oliendo le contenido de la botella y bebiendo luego un poco - ese inútil me ha hecho perder demasiado tiempo…

\- Ajá " _Sigue con las desconfianzas"_ … ¿Ya tienes claro lo que harás después de derrotarlo? ¿Nos matarás uno por uno o simplemente destruirás el planeta?

Hubo una pausa. _"No puedo decirle que después de luchar con Kakaroto planeó establecer este planeta como centro de operaciones, mientras encuentro algo más… y que necesitaré esclavizar a sus habitantes…"_

\- Será una sorpresa… tu madre dijo que te gustan esas cosas.

Ella lo miró de reojo, luego continuó mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza.

\- Pero al menos nos dejarás vivos para poder pedir que vuelvan el resto de mis amigos…

El sonrió.

\- Supongo que podría hacerte ese favor, después de todo me hospedaste. Sin embargo no cuentes con que estarán vivos mucho tiempo si se oponen a mis planes.

\- Comprendo… eso quiere decir que no planeas destruir la Tierra. Supongo que eso es algo muy noble de tu parte.

\- No. Lo que ocurre es que hay cosas interesantes después de todo en este lugar. Aunque me trae malos recuerdos, pero su plusvalía es mayor a mi rencor.

\- ¿Vas a venderlo?

\- _"Diablos, casi me delato"_ No he dicho eso.

Vegeta tomo su botella y se la llevó a los labios.

Ella hizo una pausa para beber también. Luego se llevó un dedo a su mejilla y dijo

\- ¿Te lo quedarás para esclavizarnos y desde aquí comenzar a impulsar un imperio?

Vegeta casi se ahoga con lo que estaba bebiendo. Cuando pudo hablar su ceño se había fruncido más de lo habitual y una pequeña vena se asomaba en su sien.

\- NO Y DEJA DE PREGUNTAR. NO VOY A DECIRTE.

\- NO TIENES PORQUE LEVANTARME LA VOZ… ESTOY A MEDIO METRO.

-¡Tsk!

Pasó un momento en que ambos se calmaron y siguieron comiendo y bebiendo en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el aparato, en el que transcurría una película a la que ninguno le había estado poniendo atención, hasta entonces.

 **\- He viajado océanos de tiempo solo para encontrarte**

 **\- Pero esto no puede ser… entre nosotros… yo, estoy comprometida… conoces a mi novio…**

 **\- Eso no importa. Has sido mía desde antes de esta vida, y antes de la anterior también. No sabes las distancias que he recorrido… todo lo que he visto y vivido. Sé que ahora casi no me conoces… pero yo te he buscado por siempre.**

Bulma se apresuró a cambiar de canal. Comenzó a escucharse música, en la otra emisora estaba finalizando algo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro. Ella se atrevió a romper el silencio.

\- Jajaja, que película más tonta era esa - pudo decir ella con una gota en su cabeza.

\- Sí, no esperaba menos de tu raza – él agregó tratando de recobrar su genio de siempre.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez. Bulma bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba en su botella y abrió otra. Después de ese incidente se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir charlando.

\- ¿Se te acabaron los trucos?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De las estupideces que te gusta hacer para burlarte de mí.

\- No. Ya fue suficiente. Hoy estaremos en paz ¿Pero no me digas que tú no te divertiste también?

\- Si… fue diferente, si se puede decir…

Su rostro se volvió sombrío por unos momentos. _"es verdad… hace mucho que no me reía de algo que no fuese algún imbécil suplicando por su vida… o de las idioteces de ese par de inútiles… maldición. ¿Por qué me hace sentir tan cómodo? ¿Será este su plan? No, ya me demostró que es simplemente así con todos… maldita vulgar, mañana después de vencer a Kakaroto, empezará su calvario… a menos que la convenza de ser mi científica principal por su propia voluntad. Necesitaré de su ayuda, de eso no hay duda… si, me conviene demasiado estar en buenos términos con ella"_

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- ¿Mhn?

Él la miró extrañado. Luego volvió a la normalidad y armó una torre de trozos de pizza.

\- Sí, estoy mejor que bien. Mañana será un buen día - engulló lo que tenía en su mano.

\- ¡Salud por eso!

Vegeta la miró con atención. Ella sostenía su botella acercándola a él. Al principio no comprendió, pero luego hizo lo mismo y Bulma chocó el cuello de su botella con la de él.

\- ¡Salud!

\- Oye, mañana se cumple el plazo… ¿nos acompañarás?

\- Por supuesto… No me lo perdería por nada.

\- ¿Vas a luchar en ese mismo momento con él?

El hizo una pausa. Bebió un trago, mientras ella esperaba ansiosa su respuesta.

\- Mi idea es retarlo en cuanto aparezca…

Ella lo miró con decepción.

\- Vegeta, mañana planeo dar una fiesta para darles la bienvenida a Gokú y a Krilin. ¿No puedes esperar al día siguiente?

Él vio directo a sus ojos. Se sintió mal por un momento, nuevamente le dolió algo. Se recostó en el sofá y cruzó una pierna en forma triangular sobre la otra. Luego desvió su mirada al televisor.

\- Supongo que puedo esperar a que termines tu estúpida celebración… - le dijo con una voz tan suave que ella lo miró asombrada.

\- Muchas gracias ¿Ves que si puedes ser amable?

\- No te acostumbres. Solo lo hago por la comida y para que Kakaroto pueda despedirse de su familia…

\- Igual es un buen gesto… viniendo de ti.

\- No me malentiendas…

\- ¿?

\- Le daré la oportunidad de estar con los suyos antes de aniquilarlo, solo eso. _"Y porque no puedo negarme a lo que me pides… ¿Mhn? ¿Qué me pasa no puedo estar pensando estupideces?"_

Bulma se alegró por el ofrecimiento de él. Pero su mente se fue por otro lado _"¿Y si Gokú le mata? Sé que me dolerá… Acaso ¿lo considero realmente un amigo? Es como si dictaran sentencia de muerte contra cualquiera de los muchachos… no, es algo distinto… maldición. ¿Por qué me siento tan bien con él, aunque sea un desgraciado?… Vegeta, no quiero que mueras… ¿Cómo te hago recapacitar para que no te enfrentes a Gokú, que es un súper sayajin? ¿Cómo hago para que desistas? ¿Acaso no hay una fórmula para evitar lo inevitable? Supongo que esta será nuestra despedida…"_ Ahora ella se había puesto melancólica.

De pronto alguien irrumpió en la habitación. La madre de Bulma apareció en la sala vestida ya con una bata y con unos tubos en la cabeza

\- Oh, disculpen… Espero no haber interrumpido nada…Solo venía a darles las buenas noches. No se queden hasta muy tarde, queridos.

Bulma trató de contestarle lo más neutral posible.

\- No, mamá. No interrumpes. Buenas noches, que descanses.

Vegeta solo la miró sorprendido. No había sentido la presencia de los padres de ella cuando llegaron.

\- Está bien ¿no desean algo dulce?

\- Estamos bien - dijo Vegeta sin mirarla.

\- Oh, entonces debo ser yo… nos vemos mañana – y diciendo esto se retiró.

Vegeta miraba de reojo a Bulma, sintió la necesidad de tenerla más cerca. Sin embargo desechó esto. No podía permitirse esa clase de sentimientos, no ahora que estaba a punto de encontrarse con quién le robó su destino.

\- La chiflada esa tiene razón…

\- Vegeta, no empieces…

\- No le he dicho loca. Si a eso te refieres…

Bulma se volteó hacía el frente molesta y se cruzó de brazos. El se sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué te sonríes?- le preguntó volviendo su cabeza hacia él.

\- Eres muy predecible… sin embargo debo confesarte que me agrada en cierta forma verte molesta… no preguntes, terrícola.

-¿Eso se supone que es un cumplido?

-Tómalo como quieras- respondió él con displicencia, bajando la pierna y volviendo a sentarse hacia adelante. Acto seguido tomo una nueva botella, la destapó y se llevó el contenido a su boca, bebiendo más de la mitad.

\- ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan desagradable?

-¿Y tú tienes que ser siempre tan vulgar?

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Era un punto muerto conocido por ambos.

Siguieron bebiendo. Bulma sacó un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- Sabes que no.

Ella lo encendió y salió a la terraza. Él la miró confundido.

\- A mi madre le molesta que fume…- respondió ella aclarándole su salida desde la entrada de la terraza.

\- ¿No estás muy vieja para hacer lo que te dice tu madre?

Bulma sonrió y volvió a entrar. Tomó asiento más cerca del sayajin.

Ya ninguno comía. Quedaban algunos trozos de pizza fríos en una caja.

Ella apagó su cigarrillo y al volver a acomodarse aprovechó de recostarse en el hombro de él. Vegeta se extrañó al principio, pero comprendió que ella estaba algo ebria y quería un poco más de cercanía, de contacto. " _Parece que es sincera cuando hace cosas como esta… pero ¿Qué demonios pretende?... me ha dicho hasta el hartazgo que tiene una pareja… no puedo caer en sus tretas… otra vez… maldición, ¿por qué no puedo apartarla?"_

El sayajin se relajó comprendiendo que ya no era opción hacerla a un lado, soltó el aire que tenía contenido pensando en gritarle, definitivamente ya no valía la pena.

Ella, al notar que él no la rechazaba se acomodó mejor.

\- Después de todo, Vegeta…si llegas a… a irte, te voy a extrañar…

\- ¿? … Sabes que derrotaré a Kakaroto y… ¿acaso estás ebria?

\- No es eso… bueno, un poco… pero si algo malo sucede y no tuvieras a donde ir sabes que puedes volver aquí…

\- Eso ya me lo habías dicho… y sigue sin tener ningún sentido. Sin embargo te tomaré la palabra, nunca se sabe

Pasaron unos segundos. Bulma seguía acomodada sobre Vegeta, lo miraba desde abajo… _"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo?, es un maldito desgraciado, pero esos ojos, sus labios… me siento como… ¡Demonios! Nadie tiene porque saberlo… solo un beso, le robaré un último beso… ya mañana las cosas retomarán su rumbo…"_ No soportó más, ya había tomado una decisión. Acercó su rostro al de él y sujetando su barbilla suavemente lo obligó a mirarla. Luego de solo rozar sus labios comenzó tímidamente a besarlo… él no se resistió e imitó a la chica. El beso se hizo más intenso. Ella, sin separar su boca de la de él, se acomodó sobre las piernas de él. Se dejaron llevar… solo un poco. Yamcha y Kakaroto ya no eran prioridad… él bajó una mano que descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros a su espalda y la apretó contra sí, la otra mano puesta en el cuello de ella, aprisionándola. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a entrecortarse. Bulma con sus manos sobre la nuca de él, sintiendo por primera vez entre sus dedos ese cabello tan excéntrico que desafiaba la ley de gravedad. Todo parecía salirse de control. Ya no era solo un último beso. Ambos necesitaban más contacto. Todo iba encaminado a algo más, de no ser porque un pequeño gato se posó en el respaldo del sofá, comenzando a ronronear. Fue suficiente señal para ella, que recobrando la razón se apartó de Vegeta, quedando de pié frente a él.

El saiyajin sujetó al felino de la nuca y en la otra mano creaba una pequeña esfera de ki.

\- MALDITO ANIMAL DEL INFIERNO. ESTA VEZ NO LA CONTARAS.

Bulma se apresuró a detenerlo. Suplicándole por la vida del minino.

\- No, Vegeta – dijo sujetándole del brazo que sostenía la esfera - De no ser por Tama habríamos cometido una barbaridad… déjalo ir, Por favor

\- Tsk.- hizo él intentando calmar su respiración, soltándose del agarre de ella – Tienes razón, no hubiera sido digno de mi…- diciendo esto soltó al gato que huyó despavorido.

\- ¿QUE TRATAS DE DECIR CON ESO? - dijo ella con las manos en jarras.

\- QUE NO SERÍA DIGNO DE UN PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAJIN MEZCLARSE CON UNA TERRICOLA

\- HACE MENOS DE UN MINUTO NO PARECIAS RECORDARLO – gritó ella con un dedo en alto frente a su rostro.

\- TU TAMPOCO PARECIAS RECORDAR AL IDIOTA ESE QUE LLAMAS NOVIO. NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA VULGAR - Atacó el apretando los dientes, mientras apretaba los puños a los lados

\- SOY UNA DAMA Y ME RESPETARAS COMO TAL, PRINCIPITO

Estaban nuevamente agitados, pero esta vez era otro el motivo.

El hizo una pausa. Luego le dio la espalda dando unos pasos hacia la terraza. Volteó a verla por encima del hombro

\- Si no lo haces tú ¿Por qué demonios debería hacerlo yo?

Bulma sintió como si le retirarán el piso bajo sus pies. Solo atinó a decir

- _Touché_ , Vegeta.

Él se cruzó de brazos. Esa pose lo tranquilizaba, ayudándole a pensar.

\- Es mejor que nos retiremos – dijo camino a la salida - mañana tienes mucho que hacer.

Diciendo esto dio por terminado el asunto y se fue dejándola sola.

Ella se dejó caer en el sofá. _"Tienes razón Vegeta… me comporté como una cualquiera, pero tú tienes la culpa. Soy una mujer joven y hermosa… tengo todo el derecho de querer vivir todo tipo de aventuras… además contra tu voluntad o no, ya eres mi amigo"_

En la habitación de sus padres una mujer tiritaba mientras ojeaba un libro.

\- Oh, querido, parece que los chicos volvieron a tener uno de sus intercambios de ideas.

\- Así parece, por lo visto nuestra pequeña se encontró con la horma de su zapato.

\- No me agrada que discutan tanto, esos gritos no les hacen bien a ninguno de los dos.

\- Tranquilízate, amor, es su forma de relacionarse… ahora duerme, que mañana tenemos vistas.


	22. Pide tres deseos

**Pide tres deseos**

Eran casi las 5 de la mañana y un hombre se asomaba al balcón de una habitación. Se apoyó en la baranda con sus brazos, sus manos se apretaban de vez en cuando, una sobre la otra, mientras observaba las primeras luces del día. _"Por fin te veré convertirte frente a mí en súper saiyajin, Kakaroto y sé que en estos momentos podría vencerte… recuerdo tu Ki y estoy seguro que te superé. He mejorado mis técnicas y además tengo dos oportunidades para vencerte. Si, por fin saldaremos cuentas"_ Sonrió y emprendió vuelo sobre la propiedad. Observó hacia el norte viendo llegar una estela blanca que descendió cerca del sector verde. Tenía ganas de ver huir a los nameks, pero desechó la idea. Prefirió descender en el jardín trasero, pero no se percató de que había alguien ya ahí…

\- ¿Se descompuso la alarma de tu despertador?

\- Ah, hola, Vegeta ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-¿Por qué nunca me contestas directamente?

Ella lo miró extrañada, luego le sonrió.

\- Casi no pude dormir anoche… así que decidí comenzar temprano con los preparativos…

Llevaba una caja en sus manos.

-¿Qué llevas allí?

\- No es nada, es solo algo para la fiesta.

El no le creyó. Pero no le dio importancia.

\- ¿A qué hora pedirán los deseos?

\- Por la tarde. Cuando lleguen todos.

\- Todos? ¿Cuántos testigos necesitas para certificar la derrota de Kakaroto?

\- No seas así, Vegeta. Veamos…- comenzó a contar mentalmente - vienen el Maestro, Puar y Oolong, Milk, Ox Satán y Gohan…

\- Que grupo más selecto… ¿Así que serán solo insectos débiles los que vienen?

\- Ustedes tienen la culpa. Tú y el grandote ese. Solo nos dejaron a Krilin y a Gokú, que murieron en Namekusei y a Gohan. Piccoro está vivo gracias a las esferas… Disculpa que no continúe con la charla pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

El la vio alejarse. _"está extraña hoy… hasta se vistió distinta ¿? Bueno, eso no me importa… espero que este día avance rápido…"_

Bulma, después de dejar al saiyajin, subió a los dormitorios. Entró al de Vegeta y puso la caja que traía en sus manos sobre la cama. A continuación salió del cuarto mirando para ambos lados, bajó las escaleras y continuó con los preparativos.

Los habitantes del sector verde comenzaron también con sus preparativos. Sus esferas no se repartían por el mundo. A eso del medio día comenzaron a brillar otra vez. Estaban todas reunidas frente a una de las improvisadas casas.

\- Hermanos, hoy es el día. Ayudaremos a nuestros amigos terrícolas a traer de vuelta a los suyos – proclamó el patriarca levantando sus brazos. Los demás gritaron con alegría.

Piccoro los miraba sintiéndose extraño ante la cercanía de los de su raza. Sus rituales le eran desconocidos… él era un extranjero para ellos y aunque muchas veces trataron de incluirlo él se negó, argumentando que no le interesaba. Pero aún así se quedaba a verlos y conversaba con uno que otro de vez en cuando para saber más de sí mismo.

En otro sector de la casa un par de mujeres preparaban comida como para un regimiento. Bulma estaba agotada. Su madre lo notó.

\- Hijita ¿por qué no subes a descansar un momento? Yo te aviso cuando comiencen a llegar nuestros invitados.

\- Gracias, mamá. Pero no quiero dejarte con todo el trabajo.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Si ya tenemos casi todo listo. Lo que queda no es nada.

\- Está bien. Te veo más tarde.

Bulma se dirigió a su cuarto, al pasar por la sala vio a Vegeta sentado frente al televisor. Como otras veces solo pasaba los canales.

\- Deja de vigilarme…

\- Solo pasaba por aquí… No te creas tan importante.

\- Ja – rió mirándola divertido - Sabes que te importo.

\- Una cosa es que me importes y otra que seas importante, príncipe

\- ¿? ¿No estabas preparando lo de la dichosa fiesta?

\- Como tú dices no es de tu incumbencia. Pero ya está casi listo todo… voy a subir a descansar

\- Como de costumbre ¿no?

\- Eres un… ay, no voy a discutir contigo…- le dijo y siguió camino a su dormitorio.

Vegeta se sonrió y siguió "viendo" televisión. _"espero que estas batallas no se acaben, realmente me diviertes, terrícola"_

Llegó la hora esperada. Todos estaban en el patio delantero de la Corporación.

Vegeta se había vestido con las ropas con las que llegó a la Tierra, listo para recibir a su enemigo, y estaba apoyado en uno de los muros observando atento la situación.

Llamaron a Porunga y este salió de las esferas con gran estruendo.

Bulma miró de reojo a al saiyajin que estaba al fondo y luego volviendo su vista al frente gritó

\- ¡QUEREMOS QUE TRASLADES LAS ALMAS DE GOKÚ Y KRILIN A NUESTRO PLANETA!

Vegeta sonrió. Después de todo, esa fue su idea. Le agradó el reconocimiento por parte de ella. Luego volvió a ponerse serio. Era la hora de la verdad.

Dende tradujo el deseo. El dragón respondió

\- Solo puedo trasladar el alma de Krilin. Gokú sigue con vida.

Gohan dijo extrañado

\- Entonces ¿por qué no vuelve? ¿No tendrá como?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el pequeño.

\- Bueno, les pediremos entonces que reviva a Krilin y luego traeremos a Gokú – dijo Piccoro

\- QUEREMOS QUE TRAIGAS DE VUELTA A LA VIDA A KRILIN – dijo retomando su ánimo

Dende tradujo y Porunga aceptó.

\- Bien, lo haré.

Ante los ojos asombrados de todos apareció el calvo guerrero.

Todos se acercaron a saludarlo. El guerrero no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

\- Pidan su tercer deseo ahora – dijo el patriarca.

\- OH, claro… ¡TRAE DE VUELTA A GOKÚ A LA TIERRA! – gritó Bulma

Vegeta miró expectante, pasaron unos segundos.

\- No puedo. Él dijo que volvería por su cuenta.

-¿QUÉ? - exclamaron todos.

Vegeta quedó de una pieza _"Ese maldito, debe estar entrenando en algún lugar. Sabe que lo superé… no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo… voy a ir a buscarlo y cuando lo encuentre…"_

Subió a su cuarto a toda velocidad, sacó las semillas que tenía guardadas y vio una caja sobre su cama. La abrió y al ver lo que había dentro se la llevó consigo. Acto seguido se dirigió a la nave que estaba en el patio. Encendió los controles y se elevó por los aires.

El ruido del despegue hizo que todos voltearan a verla.

Bulma se entristeció y miro la nave alejarse.

- _"Si va a ir a buscar a Gokú…"_ que lo haga pronto… - se le escapó casi en un susurro

\- No te preocupes por él y continuemos – le dijo Piccoro

Bulma asintió. Ahora tenían una duda ¿a quién traerían de vuelta?

Finalmente decidieron que Yamcha sería el siguiente.

Mientras tanto, un saiyajin se encontraba ya lejos del planeta. Decidió ir a revisar lo que había y no en la nave. Pero antes tomó la caja que estaba en el asiento junto a él. Abrió con cuidado la caja. Dentro había un traje azul y una nota. La cogió en sus manos y comenzó a leer

"Vegeta. Cuando leas esto, nuestro destino estará en tus manos. Sé que te estoy dando una ventaja, pero si hice esto es porque tu traje está demasiado maltratado… ¡parecías un cantante punk!… espero que no dañes mucho a Gokú, o Kakaroto como tú le llamas, y que todo se solucione de la manera más pacífica posible. Aún no he podido descifrar los componentes de tu armadura… pero con el traje bastará…espero que te guste y que te quede. Con cariño Bulma"

Dejó la nota a un lado y tomó el traje. Lo acercó a su rostro y acto seguido inspiró profundamente

\- Aún huele a ella… es una maldita, vulgar ¿por qué hace este tipo de cosas?... Aunque si supiera que la estaba mirando ese día ni loca me ofrece volver a su casa.

Hizo una pausa.

\- Jajajajaja, pero si ya está tan LOCA como su madre.

Se permitió esta licencia sintiendo que el acuerdo ya no era válido. Volvió a tomar la nota y la guardó dentro de su armadura. Tomó el traje y lo llevó consigo mientras recorría el lugar.

Abrió el refrigerador y vio que había grandes cantidades de alimentos. Se dirigió a los controles, abrió una consola y tecleó unos números. El monitor le arrojó los resultados. Relajó el ceño. Todo estaba listo para un viaje bastante largo. Comenzó a hacer cuentas en su cabeza… _"Mhn, si soy cuidadoso esto debiera alcanzarme sin problemas para unos 100 días… Kakaroto, te encontraré y haré que pagues por tu insolencia, aunque tenga que recorrer todo el maldito universo… comenzaré con el sector cercano al planeta de los vegetales… no puedes estar muy lejos de allí"_ Cerró la consola y se dio cuenta de que el rumbo ya estaba establecido y coincidentemente era hacia donde él planeaba dirigirse. Sonrió y decidió comer algo para luego dormir. Se volvería un mercenario, buscando a su presa, sin más paga que la venganza.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

De todos modos dejaré por ahí la versión extendida. Por ser la primera que publiqué. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y disculpen si quedó por ahí alguna falta de ortografía... a veces uno se entusiasma y no se fija.

No se pierdan la continuación de esta historia bajo el titulo de "Mientras no estabas".

Cariños.


End file.
